


Awakening Game

by XWondrousX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fights, Magic, Multi, Romance, Sadness, Time and space, Violence, battles, happiness, lazy writing, poor grammer XD, quickly written, time stuff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 61,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWondrousX/pseuds/XWondrousX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a few dreams I had which I thought could become an interesting fanfiction. The Undertale game characters find themselves in the real world without knowing how they got there. It is up to Charley and other friends to help get them back home, that is, if they want to go?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> First time making a fanfiction in my life, its fun and wow has taken up so much of my time so far. I don't write all the time and to be honest I'm not the best at it but it was just something interesting I thought I'd put out to everyone. I'm addicted to Undertale and don't want to the hype to end :) Please enjoy my smut.

It was late at night, possibly 2am, silence was in the house.  
Charley was in the kitchen getting a glass was water before nipping off back to bed. She pulled her pink topped, blonde hair back into a ponytail before gulping down the water. She was used to not sleeping till this time, going to bed or trying to sleep before 1am seemed pointless and a waste considering she knew she would just be tossing and turning under the covers till gone 2am. Sometimes going to bed before this time could cause her to get fidgety and uncomfortable making her unable to sleep for an even longer time. But this was just day to day life. After getting a drink of water and refreshing herself she began to walk back to bed through the corridor sleepily in a daze, slippers dragging against the floor and eyes in a haze.  
A strange sound of fire popping and crackling was heard. With the door closed a light emitting from the bottom gab between the floor and door. An electric blue flashing from the inside of her room, the room in which was her destination, bed.  
“huh?” her eyes widened a little to contemplate the continuing noise and sudden flash of light as she walked closer. The light had however calmed and was dimmer than the flash beginning its appearance as she took hold of the handle.  
As she opened the door she was astonished, confused and a little creeped out.  
There stood a skeleton just above her height of 5ft. The skeleton was wearing the same confused and scared expression as he realised she was staring at him. His hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie barely concealing a white jumper underneath. On his legs were black three quarter length cargo pants, and on his feet were easy to slip off small pale blue slippers only covering his toes and half of his foot. His fashion was not what was striking, but his eyes were. They would be dark and hollow it wasn’t tainted with a small but visible white light in both his eyes, and yet the left eye had a small blue flame surrounding the white light.  
She recognised this “monster”, he was from a game she had played a week ago. Fanfiction, fan art and all sorts had been written on this character, theories all over the internet about who and what he could be. His name was Sans. He had a brother called Papyrus and other friends within the completed game but…  
“H-how are you here?” Charley asked expecting an answer straight away, as the skeleton looked nervous and wary, but instead was answer with a question.  
“Where am I?” Sans asked. He looked hopeful that you’d know some insight as to where he was.  
“Umm…well…your kinda in my bedroom” Charley said looking around her darken room still lit up with the dim blue light radiating from his eye. Sans moved his left hand hidden within his long sleeves from his pocket and put it around his waist as though it was hugging he side, an obvious sign of nervousness.  
There were lots of fanfiction on Sans left eye from such things called “gasterblasters” taking over his body, to him being unable to control the power it gave, which made his blue eye look more terrifying than it already looked. But considering she was aware of most of this character’s background and possible stories, it made this character seem real and sometimes even relatable, but this time he was real, he was standing right in front of her. Her look of cautiousness become that of concern for this game character. She knew of lots of possible personality types people had thought up for him, with the most common being relaxed and pun loving, with possible secrets hidden from his friends. Her laptop was open, just laying on her bed as she had been browsing social media before getting a drink. The game called “Undertale” was closed and hadn’t been touched since she’d finished the game with a Pacifist ending, the best possible ending for all the characters. Her eyes darted back to Sans. “How did you get here? Do you know?” Sans eyes still fixed on Charley’s.  
“Hmm... I have no idea to be honest. We…were standing on the mountain.” He paused for a brief moment, now looking at his slippers. He forgot a stranger wouldn’t know the where bouts of this so called mountain, but then neither did he.  
“We’d just gotten out the underground you see? But everyone had places to go. I think I was in my room” He seemed to think that Charley didn’t know where they’d come from, she knew alright.  
“But then there was this flash of light and I’m not sure, I woke here, I was lying on your floor…” A worried expression took over his face for just a second and his left eye ticked a bit like a sparkler before he put his right around his shoulder scratching the back of this head, his left arm still around his waist and a smile flooded over his face and the blue flame turned to a small white dot, just like his other eye. Sans nodded.  
“Welp, I bet your confused. You’re the first human I’ve seen up’ere” he seemed to be more cheerful than before. But not quite as like the character in the game.  
“Err… well yeah? You just appeared in my room, you’re from a game, you shouldn’t even…” Her words trailed off as Sans hands dropped at the same time his smile wavered and the looked of utter disbelief filled his face. They both stood in silence as Sans turned away.  
“I’m from…a game?” He turned back to face her a second after, his voice louder this time, as though to clearly be heard, to clarify the statement that had just been said. “A game?” he eyes squinting a bit in the darkness as he looked at Charley.  
She didn’t know HE didn’t know. Maybe it was a mistake for her to have said that. She walked over to where her laptop was and opened the screen further, turning it to face Sans, he watched in anxiousness at what he was about to learn. Charley let out a sigh before opening the game…  
“T-That’s…” The ruins were shown on the screen. Sans eyes flicked from between her and laptop many times before he lightly creeped over to the screen, pointing at it with one boney finger.  
“the resets…I” He mumbled to himself under this hoodie as he took his finger back away and shoved both his hands into his pockets. “Huh, that’s explains a lot” he’s eyes still fixed on the screen as he gave a little breathy laugh and gave out a huge smile closing both his eyes, but the pain beneath his face could still be seen through.  
Charley looked with care. His voice wasn’t the loudest and was actually pretty calm sounding, even when panicking, but the walls in her house were paper thin and she didn’t want anyone knowing what had happened, they’d think she was crazy or at least be fearful of Sans. she thought where they’d be better off chatting about things to ensure not to wake anyone. Her house was in a village with lots of pathways, maybe he’d feel better walking and talking about it, at least then it’s not constant eye to eye contact. She quickly grabbed a jacket, leggings and boots. Sans flinched as she darted around the room looking for clothes suitable for outside. “We’re going for a walk” It was cold but no snowing, nor icy, a jumper would do, and boots. She rushed out the room leaving Sans utterly confused as she got changed in another room. Done within seconds she hurried back and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the house and onto the pathway and began to walk side by side as though too friends were going for a midnight stroll. 

 

Charley pulled Sans hood over his head to conceal his skull, while looking around for on lookers and anyone who maybe around. It must have been 3am by now and in a village which gave them a great advantage. No one was around.  
Sans hand was shoved back into his pocket as soon as Charley released it. He walked with a bit of a slump and head hanging low. Charley walked beside him as he followed, not even knowing where they were going, but then Sans wasn’t concentrating on where, but rather all the thoughts in his head which were swimming around at a millions miles an hour. All the possibilities, all the outcomes, timelines, resets, saves, and strange anomalies which had been happening… his thought were cut off and he realised they were walking in a field covered in grass with a little dirt path. Hedges were beside the path and a sound of hidden running water could be heard in the distance.  
“Sans?” Charley looked over at him, trying to catch a glimpse of his face under the hood. “Are you ok?” Her voice tones rising out of concern.  
Sans pulled his hood back after noticing no houses could be seen and there hadn’t been a person in sight for a while, he smiled that classic toothy smile again and nudged her arm “I’m fine kiddo” The smile stuck on his face. Charley continued talking  
“You know, playing that game always made me feel warm and fuzzy.” Sans looked up at the word GAME. He wanted to know more about it, but didn’t. He was apprehensive about all the different things he could learn. He didn’t want to think someone had control over the game, not after…  
“Well I don’t know if you this, but there are lots of different ways to play it” She said. Sans thoughts were cut off by more talk about the game. He wanted to ask about the timelines, but would she know about them?  
“When I reached the Pacifist end I was so happy, I actually teared up a little, haha.” Charley looked up at the sky and then to Sans who was looking in wonder. “I made friends with all of you!” A big smile drew on her face. “It almost felt real. You all answered your telephones with funny dialogue. Yelling and annoying each other” She giggled “some of it was so funny to see.” Charley winked before looking forward again and shrugged “Didn’t expect you to literally be real though”  
Sans eyes lit up. “Did you feel like a bonehead” and he laughed an odd, plain toned sound. Charley smiled seeing him more like his character self.  
“Hey!” she pushed him to one side a little as he continued laughing at the god awful pun.  
They walked for about 5 minutes more before reaching a river. Sans looked down at the river.  
“As you know, we have a river too, well…urm, it’s actually a waterfall, kind of looks like this all the time” The water was a dark blue from with the moon reflecting off the surface. It was peaceful and Sans appreciated that, considering he felt as if he rarely had peace on mind. Maybe it was to do with the game he thought. Charley looked up at the clouds above thinking about all emotions the game made her feel and how meeting character was possible. She thought about how he must feel alone, even scared, though he didn’t show it. Both faced away from the moon as it shone on their backs as they stood still.  
Lost for a moment in their own thoughts.


	2. Unnamed Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out there is more out there :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my writing isn't the best, its written quickly when I have time, on a bus or while travelling, so somethings probably don't make sense lol. Thanks for the response, you guys are amazing!

They were both looking at the moon reflected in the peaceful river. A shadow slowly swallowed the moon and the river looked black from darkness. Sans turned around to see the clouded moon, but was met with a horrific sight. Sans jumped up pouncing himself in front of Charley who turned around to see what the sudden movement was for. Sans stood in front of her in a battle ready stance, standing with legs spread and arms flung open as though he was getting ready to jump or run. Charley looked up.  
A creature 10ft tall and 5ft wide hide the sight of the moon, his teeth sharp and what appeared to be rows continuing into its mouth. Its eyes were uneven and glowed a frightful brown. The creature appeared to have limbs growing off limb and holes stretched open like mouth on its stomach. It groaned a strange low corrupt sound as it’s beady eyes looked down at us.  
Sans eyes were locked on this thing. Charley stood there, completely terrified and traumatized over this things presence and the way the eyes pierced into your soul. Her knees could give way any moment, never had she seen such a beast ready to devour her. Sans pressed his left hand against his left eye, sparking up a blue mysterious flame once again, right eye not leaving sight of this thing.  
After a twenty second stillness the beast grew a long liquid like arm and swung towards to two of them. Sans pushed Charley to the ground as he jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding both of them. The substance flew with great speed.  
Sans bolted some side of the monster to another. This was a battle of two monsters. The liquid kept growing in odd patterns around the uneven creature. Sans eyes leaped from the creature to Charley when in the clear to see if she was ok. He saw her move; it was good enough. He concentrated on its movement but the attacks were random. It had no smooth movement, it swung from the left, right, over and under, as though it didn’t know what it was attacking. Sans looked over to Charley again while jumping into the air to avoid the incoming attack, but he was met with the liquid from above slamming his back into the ground. Sans let out a yelp as his bones crashed against the grass and stones. Without a second to recover another arm hit him again as he laid there, then another and another, continuous strikes hit him. With each strike spit was coughed up each time, his mind was thinking all about the pain as the cracking of bones could be heard. He looked over to Charley.  
Charley looked up, the world was a blur and everything span in strange circled motions. She was laying on her front with grass, stones and dirt beneath her. The ground was soft, yet dust blew up as she breathed against the patchy grass with the river echoing in the background. She moved slightly to see a blue blur moving at an incredible rate next to this giant monstrosity. Every sense felt was in slow motion as she turned to look at where she’d fallen, a numbness flooded over the left side of the head. She pushed her arm up towards the numbness, fingers getting caught in the grass beneath her as she laid on the path. Her fingers gently touched the numb spot just above her temple, it was wet. As she wiped the liquid off her head and examined it with wavering unconsciousness she noticed it was blood. Did she hit her head on something? As she began to sit up to see the fight more clearly she noticed the blue light had gone, panicked, Charley stood up as fast as she could, looking around for Sans. A little blue flame could be seen a little away, she trudged towards it while hold her head as pain shot through it like a pulsating headache.  
“NO!” Sans spluttered as another arm collided on him as he spotted Charley wobbling towards him confused of her surrounds and current situation.  
Her vision began to become clearer, but she stopped when he spoke. Realising the monster was focused on Sans, Charley swung her hands in the air and jumped up and down. “Hey! Over here!” She shouted, voiced cracking as she fell to her knees in dizziness. The beast paid no attention, still walloping Sans who’s cries of pain could be heard getting shallower. “OI!” She fiercely bellowed with all her lung power. It turned its non-existing head towards her, slowing the torturous crushing but continuing as it began to float in an eerie ghostly way towards her.  
Terrified she ran as fast as she could away from it, running on the path they had both merrily walked on not long ago. The uneven path made running on it an awkward competition to stay up right. The thing just floated upon it. She couldn’t see Sans and with all her might was trying to look back, but she hoped he was ok.  
An arm hurled across knocking Charley over, her body slammed into the ground again luckily missing the stones and was tossed onto the grass. She fell onto her back this time. He eyes widened as the reality of the situation crossed her mind, the beast stood other her, it stared straight into her eyes.  
A strange feeling came over her, she was floating but still laid on the ground. Her head became light, even though she was stuck to the ground with fear. All the lights surrounding the places became slightly blurred and shone twice as far.  
A strange glow emitted from her chest, she couldn’t look down to see it. Hell she couldn’t even move her fingers, but the red light shone immensely. It moved from out her chest towards the beast. A cold sensation came over her as the warm light was drifting over to the beast, as though all the blood was being drained from her through this light. It was a magical light filled with happiness. Like a music box warming your heart, or a tight hug from a loved one. As it floated above her chest all the happiness and warmth seemed to go with it, what was happening? Her body couldn’t move, she wanted this light, she needed this light. The red light shone brightly as another light caught her eye. She blinked weakly.  
Sans was bones felt like they had been in a blender. How could he be so stupid to lose focus in a battle. The pain continued to shoot though him with each hit. He tensed up for another. But nothing came. He looked around in disarray and shock, and saw the creature in the background floating in the opposite direction. Where was it going. Chills filled his body as he saw under the monster between the floor and its body was Charley, laying lifeless on the ground before this thing.  
“Shit!” He whispered as he pulled himself off the floor, even in pain he darted across and noticed the red glow. The flame in his eye burned fiercely and grew in length as it blew in the air. As quick as it burned up Sans had made it. Standing in front of this creature between the red glow above Charley’s lifeless body and the beast.  
Sans bolted throwing his left hand forward in quick stance and flared up transparent fire from his hands. The strange fire grasped the liquidated arms and pulled at them. Cracking and crunching sounds could be heard as the arms were pulled from the beast. The strange creature seized and fell upon itself into a gloppy mess before completely disappearing. As the monster disappeared, so did the blue flame in Sans left eye.


	3. Glistening Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time riding a bike, no problem :) We can relax a little after the intense fight

Sans fell onto his knees and hands trying to compose himself. What was such a high LV monster doing here…in fact, how did it get here. Sweat could be noticed on his skull as he fell back to sit down, panting and huffing as he sprawled his legs out in front. He looked over his shoulder to see the red glow slowly make its way back into its owner body.  
He watched over his shoulder as life came back to her body, her eyes were constantly open and he knew she could see all that was happening, maybe not as clear as normal though.  
Charley’s eyes flickered and she felt the warm sensation feel her body once again. Turning her she could see Sans sat there with his back to her no less than 2 ft. away watching her over his shoulder. She sat up with groaning, her body ached. “What was that?” she said with a husky voice.  
Sans smiled and looked at the area in which the monster had disappeared “That’s was your soul.” He looked back at her as she glances with a looked of confusion. “It’s kind of like your body, but it harbours all your happiness, memories.” He stood up again turning towards her, holding out his hand  
“even your five sense”. She frowned.  
“But why would it want that?” She innocently.  
“Well, human souls are different to monsters. Monsters souls are made of magic, where’s as humans are not.” Sans moved his fingers as a hint to grab his hand she happily accepted, taking his hand she was pulled up with ease. “Humans souls have a lot of power and can survive every once their body has gone…but…but monsters not so much” He slowed his speech.  
“Monsters just turn to dust when our bodies have gone.” Charley nodded in understanding as they both began to walk back. But Sans questioned this.  
“We’re not going back to your house are we? I wouldn’t be able to fight with so many people around. I mean, well, it was hard enough with just the one” he speech become quicker and grew quicker which each word. “there would be too many people, what if someone got hurt. It was a very hard monster to scare away you know?” Charley turned in surprise.  
“Scare away? You didn’t kill it?” The shock in her voice was blatant. Sans neither hide the emotion pasted on his face.  
“No? I could never kill anything; it was just scared.” He shrugged as though he had just gotten rid of a mice infestation.  
“Anyway…” Sans extended the word “I can’t fight with people around, someone could get hurt.” He turned to Charley as they still continued walking. She looked at him with a worried and hopeful expression.  
“Well, we’re not going to my house. We going to my friends.”  
Sans frowned at this, more people? Although they didn’t know to what extent the monsters escaping from the game was. All the help they could get was welcomed. But what could they do? Go back into the game? He wasn’t sure he wanted that after finding out the truth. To see his friends and family? Sans gave a little sneaky smile thinking about all his goofy friends and his brother.  
“Hey...hey!” He called over to Charley, she looked at him expectantly. “How do skeletons call their friends?” Charley looked a little tired at the question but still responded. Sans giggled while thinking of the answer.  
“How?”  
“On a telebone.”  
As they approached the house Sans got confused. Charley acknowledged this “I just need to get a few things” so Sans followed, she searched through cupboards, boxes and even two sheds, when she found what she was looking for a great big smile gleamed from her as she handed it over. It was a grey motorbike helmet. Sans hand examined it in his hands before looking up at Charley, she was holding a pink one with and began to get dressing in motorbike gear, a protective jacket, trouser and shoes. All geared up she looked at sans with just a helmet...  
“You’re going to get cold, we need to find you something…” She exclaimed. Sans laughing with a big smile.  
“I don’t get cold, I’m a skeleton, silly bones!” Sans said like snickering.  
“Well, you’ll need something to protect you? Hopefully we won’t but if we fall off you’ll need something to protect your bare bones.” Sans snickered again. Charley brought out a red protective jacket.  
“This is my Dads but he doesn’t have a bike anymore so you can use it” Well as you can imagine the jacket was way too big and draped over Sans a little bit, but that was ok she thought, as long as he was safe. Grabbing the keys to her 125cc bike, and into the garage to roll it out. As she sat down on it, Sans just looked at it puzzled. “Are you getting on?” She started up the engine and looked at Sans waiting for him to sit down, but he didn’t. He just stood there staring at her, waiting for instructions.  
“Oh, you need to sit on it like this, but behind me.” The skeleton clambered on. “Now put your feet on the foot pedals, and keep them on your own foot pedals. Don’t want you hitting my own since there the gears and the brakes.” Sans put he feet on the pedals near the back and just sat there utterly dumbfounded.  
“Is this a vehicle?” He asked, Charley didn’t turn to looked behind and just nodded, their helmets would have collided anyway if she did. “You need to hold on, you can either hold on to me, or the back bar.” Sans searched around for a back bar but couldn’t find it quick enough, little panicked he just held on to Charley’s waist instead. “Ok, are you ready?” Sans nodded with eyes squinting, not really knowing what to expect. There were not many vehicles underground, only a few which weren’t very quick but were more convenient. As they started driving off Sans looked at the world around him, the trees, all the strange lights lighting up the roads, and few other vehicles giving him strange looks as they saw his slippers. He thought about the girl in front of him, how he still didn’t know her name. How she was helping him, even if she didn’t have to. He thought to himself about how he said that everyone in the underground was her friend, how they had all grown on her. She knew him but he knew nothing of her. Somehow though he trusted her so far, for no reason.  
The roads began to get brighter with lights and housing become more frequent with shops bellow some and signs plastered everywhere. Sans always felt a little shaky on turnings but he coped. As they drove he looked at all the passing housing and trees he realised, he could move roughly the same speed as this vehicle. It used up immense amount of magic, but still the speed was pretty much the same and he laughed to himself about it. They arrived at a little terraced brick house with a washing line hanging on the outside. Charley’s parked up and took her helmet and jacket off, keeping her protective trousers and boots on. She took Sans jacket and put it in the back box with hers, she locked the helmets side by side on the seat on the bike with a large metal chain and smiled with a goofy grin at Sans. “How did you find it?”  
“It was very strange, a lot faster than what we’ve got.” He forced a nervous smile, it was a strange feeling of letting someone control where you go at that speed.  
“Hmm…that’s odd, I don’t remember seeing any vehicles in the game? And my bikes not fast at all! You should see some others.” She said while walking towards the door of their destination.


	4. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new friend who may help us on our way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone so far! You've all been lovely, considering this is my smut written in limited time I'm couldn't be happier :)

Charley raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped. She looked at Sans blankly. Sans just smiled as always, waiting to greet this other human he was going to encounter. Charley looked at Sans with an odd facial expression.  
“Um…it may shock my friend seeing you.” She explained. Sans lit up in agreement. If this human hadn’t played the game, they wouldn’t know about him, however, it was more like, seeing a walking, talking skeleton would petrify them. Just nearby the door the wall turned which was perfect for Sans to wait and listen behind.  
Charley knocked twice, nothing. She banged three times, nothing. An angry sigh could be heard from her to Sans. She took out her phone in her zipped trouser pockets and rang her friend instead.  
“Hey…yeah…I need to tell you something important, can you let me in? Yeah…I’m waiting outside your door.” Sans sat down on the garden floor still leaning against the wall, looking at the washing line as he heard the door open. A worried girls voice could be heard.  
“Why are you here? Are you ok? What happened?”  
Charley looked up in embarrassment  
“Well you know I played that game called Undertale?”  
Her friend now looked in complete flustered confused.  
“Well turns out that character I told you about, Sans, he’s real and we got attacked by a monster…” And that was Charley’s explanation, what more could she say. Sans listened closely and even he laughed silently at her answer. Charley’s friend blinked in unbelief, was she crazy? What kind of story is that? She shook her head and blinked a few times.  
“Umm…well.”  
Charley interrupted,  
“Laura listen... I-I can show you him. He’s hiding around the corner. I didn’t want to shock you so I told him to wait there.”  
Laura looked around expecting him to come out.  
“Sans! You can come out now, she wants to see you.” Charley called to give him the all clear.  
He blew out some air and stood up, a little nervous as to what reaction to expect if he was to be hidden before meeting her. He walked around the corner into view and held his hand up in a wave position.  
“Sup kid.” He said in a monotone, smiling with one hand behind his head again. The friend was the same age as Charley, in their early twenties and was wearing a pink hello kitty onesie, with her brown hair made up in a messy bun. This was Laura. She looked at the skeleton with bewilderment and stared at him for a couples of minutes making it very awkward for Sans. Sans stared back as though trying to prove he’d done nothing wrong. He stood still and all three were in silence...until.  
“Laura. Hey? Can we come in, it’s pretty cold?” Laura nodded and offered them a seat on her sofa as she walked into the kitchen.  
“Would you like a cup of tea?” She yelled, but both Sans and Charley responded with a “No thank you” Sans continued with  
“I’m a skeleton, I-I don’t really eat that much...or drink. I like ketchup though…” His voice trailed off. Afterwards she came over and sat on a nearby chair nearest to Charley, offering a bottle of ketchup to him. Sans smiled and said  
“I’ll Ketchup with it later” winking while saying this god awful phrase. A slight giggle could be heard from Charley as Laura began the conversion,  
“Look, you’ll need to explain to me what’s happened because…hey what happened to your head?” Laura head moved to look to The side of Charley’s head.  
“huh?” Charley touched the side of her head, a small dry blood patch was entangled in her hair making it a little clumped. It didn’t hurt anymore but would be nice to wipe the dried blood surrounding it. How could she forget that? Charley rubbed it a little, and flinched as she accidently prodded a bruise within the blooded area, it wasn’t too painful but a surprise.  
“Oh I think I hit my head when at monster attacked us” Charley flicked a smile and Laura fidgeted before walking over to her, Sans watching. As she walked over she glanced at Sans as though she was trying not to stare at him too long. He just sat there feeling the need to take part in the conversion, feeling as though he was responsible for what was happening.  
“You’re ok though, I checked.” He spoke up. Both girls looking at him blank faced. “Well… we have healing magic as well. It’s useful for minor injuries like that, but it will almost always leave a mark or bruise or something behind.” Charley now smiled at him as a gestor of thanks, as Laura’s faced relaxed a little more. Laura looked towards Sans now.  
“That’s handy” she gave a calm smile as she sat back in her seat.  
“Sans” her voice more serious now. “You know you’re from a game yeah?” Sans hung his head little but continued to look at Laura. “You’re from another place…?” she said in a strange questionable tone.  
“This is really weird Charley, and typical for him end up with you, ha” she giggled a little. Charley sat up straight and looked at her friend hopeful  
“Laura, we have no idea how he got here, nor into my bedroom. He said he was in his own bedroom before waking up in mine. There are other monsters here, and I have no clue where to start with getting them back.” Sans sunk into his chair a little at the last statement. Laura didn’t move and continually sat in her chair nodding slowly. She sat up,  
“I’m not sure what’s going on but if you said Sans and other monsters are here, does that mean your friends could be here too?” She looked and directed the question at Sans, who sat up immediately was a shaken tone,  
“Maybe, I mean it’s possible, but where would we find papyrus?” Laura had no idea what a Papyrus was and looked to Charley for an answer, “It’s his brother…”  
“maybe, where you’ve all, urgh…? Spawned, well it might be to do with where you were in your game world.” Laura contemplated about the words which she’d announced. She enjoyed playing games but wasn’t her most used hobby, the TV was more appealing to here. With little knowledge she had of the game in question she felt like coming to her was, well, pointless. But she could be smart when needed and thinking out loud she continued.  
“But that would mean they could be all over the place…unless you were all in one spot. Sans you came from your bedroom, to another bedroom and that…monster, was outside in the fields, and it would have been outside in the game, yes?” She wanted reassurance that they’d kept up with her babbling, both nodded like school children waiting for the answer of their tests.  
“Well then…depending on how big the underground is, could depend on the radius of how far everyone could have gotten?” Charley’s face lit up.  
“the underground is a pretty small area, I’m sure we can find everyone. Might take a while, and we’d have to be careful about where we go if there are more wild monsters out there.” Sans still sat there taking it all in and thought about the where bouts of all his friends, where did Papyrus go when he left.  
The memories leading up to this event were kind of hazing and made it difficult to think about everything. It made him dizzy just thinking about what Papyrus said before he left their house.  
He put his hand up to his head in deep thought and concentration only to be disturbed by the two girls concerning looks towards him.  
“Are you ok?” They both said in accidently unison.  
Sans looked up, flustered and embarrassed,  
“I’m fine, I was just trying to think about where they could be…but, I can’t quite put my finger on where Papyrus said he was going”  
“Was he going to see Undyne?” Charley spoke up, Sans surprised at the mention of one of this other friends before realising this girl had played the “game” and she did say she knew them all…  
“Oh, maybe” He looked up looking as though he was searching his brain for answers. “If he’s with Undyne that could be he’d be in waterfall, or nearby, he could be near some kind of water?” This did not narrow down the search by much. All the different places flooded through Charley’s and Laura’s mind. Could be a river, or the sea, a lake, even a small stream?  
“Well, we better get a move on before morning” Charley stood up thinking about the time, it must have been about 5am by now, looking at weather outside the window. It’s November so they had a couple more hours till sunrise.  
“But what are you going to do?” Laura looked up in suspicion as Charley replied with smile.  
“We’re going to look for everyone” This didn’t comfort her friend and she knew this made her worry more about both their safety but what choice did they have than to just search, they were bound to find someone eventually, hopefully.  
Charley lifted herself up and glanced a look at Sans to get ready for another motorbike trip. He pulled himself up from the comfy sofa and nodded to the new human he’d just met. “Thank you for your help” he said with his casual grin.  
As Charley got herself ready she opened the door and was outside in the front garden once more. Laura put a hand on Sans shoulder before he could follow, he glanced back in question.  
“Don’t let anything happen to her ok?” Laura said softly as she patted his shoulder, giving a nod and a worried smile. Sans nodded in response and walked outside where Charley was, he began walking towards the gate to leave and get himself ready and prepared to travel again.  
“Charley! Come here a sec” She called over, Charley walked back to the front door hinting with hand gesture for Sans to keep going as Laura stood there waiting  
“you’ve told me some of the fanfiction on him, just be careful ok? Who’s knows what could be true with this happening. Just…make sure you don’t do anything stupid, and keep an eye on him?” She said as her arms wrapped around her friend to show her worry and seriousness. After a little hug Charley moved away and bounced up while jogging to the gate while waving a goodbye to her close friend.  
“I’ll ring you later to let you know ok?” She yelled as she continued towards her bike while her friend still stood in the doorway waving as well.


	5. Terror Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go for another ride to friend another person who maybe able to help us, but will it be peaceful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been pretty busy lately but maanged to write the next chapter! Enjoy!

They both clambered back onto the bike, before taking off again Charley turned to Sans who was preparing himself   
“you ok?”   
Sans sat behind her “Of course, just getting comfy” he specified nervously.   
The engine was on again and off they went down the road. Sans shouted in through his helmet “Where are we going?!” Charley yelled back but it was muffled and obstructed from the wind blowing past their bodies.   
“To..ssss… boyfriends house…ssss…plays…game!” Sans got the message and continued holding in, as he was looking at all the passing housing and trees he was reminded of what a strange situation everyone had been put into. They were on the dual carriageway now, trees surrounded the roads stretching as far as the eye could see, was only field of grass and wheat, forests and farms.   
A rumble could be felt through the bike. Another rumble. The rumble made driving the bike difficult and it wobbled from the vibration. She slowed the motorbike to a stop at the side of the road. Sans thought it was just the vehicle and sat on the bike as she came to a stop.   
“Is everything ok?” Sans asked as they sat there, engine still running.  
“Shhh…” She put her finger up to the bottom of her helmet, turning to looked behind them past Sans, who watched her. She looked to the front of them again and back. A rumble could be felt again…it wasn’t the bike? With Charley’s foot on the ground keeping them upright in a standstill the vibration could be felt through her leg. “Earthquake?” She asked in a muddled and soft tone. They didn’t get earthquakes here. Never in her life had there been an earthquake so she didn’t know what was to be expected, nor how they begin.   
Trees from there right began crashing down, shaking the ground with waves of tremors and wind. Charley looked towards this approaching disaster and revved as fast as she could to get the bike accelerating as much as she could. Sans taken up surprise almost fell backwards at the sudden movement. Rhythmic shakes could be felt as the vibrations climbed up the bike as they sped away from the apparent danger, causing charley to wobble the bike after each shook. The bike was becoming more difficult to control as the quakes got closer. Sans look back.  
A 20 ft. monster crashing its feet on the floor. A giant mess of shapes and earthly matter began chasing them. Its head span 360 degrees with every step it took, it was clear it was getting closer. Charley flicked her eyes from her mirrors to the road, trying to keep the bike from toppling over from the shakes of their footsteps. The tremors grew greater and greater. The monster started lobbing trees and other forest material it can grabbed from the side of the road.   
Swinging her bike from side to side trying to concentrate on the mirror and road, while avoiding the loss of balance was become near impossible with incredibly close misses. Sans sat holding onto her flared up his blue flamed eye and began launching small blue fire balls at this miscreation. Slowing it down a little, causing it to tumble to the ground as it tripped on its own feet at the shock of pain it began to feel. The weight crashed onto the road, braking the tarmac as though it was just a wafer. The road shook immeasurably and a wave of dust, sticks and stones was flung into the air. The shock wave caught up to them causing the motorbike to be propelled a foot into the air. As them came back ground the heavy bike lost balance and collided on its side with the ground, hurling Charley and Sans off to the side as the bike flew crashing and flying in a uncontrollable speed out of sight into the trees.   
Charley tossed and rolled thrashing her arms and legs to the floor trying to keep her arms in tight and stop her legs to flinging out. She rolled and skidded before coming to a halt. Sans tossed and tumbled to but clawed at the floor to stop himself going as far. As he stood up he hands were tingling from the grating of his bones and the floor. He ran over to where Charley was, throwing his helmet to a side. “Hey! Are you ok!” He choked up while arriving to aid her. She laid shaken, bruised and battered. Body aching, she sat up and took her helmet off “I think so.” She said while attempting to stand up   
“Ack!” She fell back down after lifting her arm up, it was broken. Grasping onto it she looked forward and they were met with the being that chased them. San picked up Charley in a cradling position and his eye flamed a bright blue, almost white. The flames heat could be felt this time.   
“Let’s go” he said before the world warped around them. Lights appeared in lines and colours, they were blended into a strange painting. The lights seemed to create circles as the colours turned to a dark muddle of browns and orange. It stopped. Charley was dropped to the ground onto a hard concrete floor. She looked up to see Sans had fallen to his knees, he was covered in sweat. The white flame became blue, then seized completely back into a small white dot again, his hands had dropped to his sides and he panted and wheezed, he was looking forward ahead of him, his head dropped back a little.   
She looked around, their area had changed from a forest surrounding the road to a street of lights, houses planted next to each other, and no road, they were on a path. The temperature had fallen a bit too with the ground damp and street lights fogging. “Sans? Where are we?” She sat while sitting up clutching her broken arm. There was no reply for a little while as he continued to pant uncontrollable as though he had run a marathon nonstop, his gasps almost in consistency with a panic attack. “I recognised this place” the sudden change of environment was hard to adjust to at first before familiarities had come to noticeable.   
“We…uh…come…to the…huh…” sans spoke still trying to catch his breathe. “Uh…to the town” breathy words escape his lips.   
“Town? Which one?” She leant down next to him.   
“Are you gonna be alright?” he nodded letting his head drop forward.   
“Sans…? Did we, uh, did we teleport?” Sans looked up in surprise, a worn out smile grew on him “Shortcut.” Just like the fanfiction Charley had read, he could teleport. Although it was unclear how or why since all the other characters couldn’t, she looked up at him. It must take a lot of energy to pull a trick like that, but the town didn’t look like the one nearest to where they were at during the crash. This was much further, they weren’t even half way to they’re destination while attacked but they had arrived, they had been teleported to Swanage, a small seaside town.   
Charley stood up again ecstatic this time and full of energy looking down the street, at the rows of houses, “This is it! This is town we need to be in! But…” She looked back at Sans.   
“This was nowhere near where we were before?”   
“Guess I’m just lucky” Sans shrugged.  
“Come on, let’s get you up, he lives not far from here.” She strained trying to help up Sans with one arm and the broken one was hugged around her waist. He arms swung around her shoulder and her spare hand wrapped around his ribs in a very uncomfortable position, but neither were worried. Sans leant into her as they began walking. Charley grew increasingly worried as Sans eyes started drooping, as though he was losing consciousness.   
“Sans, stay with me…” Her voice shaking while they both moved grunting and panting with each step. The house was in viewing distance. Suddenly Charley was caught by surprised and slumped down and Sans blacked out. The unconscious body fell, pulling them both to the floor.   
“Ahhh! err… ouch.” She moaned sitting up again holding her broken arm in her other hand, she pulled her sleeve up to look at it, now swollen and a strange mixture of red, purple, brown and blue. She pulled her sleeve down again. Looking towards Sans he lay their lifeless eyes closed. “Oh Sans, wake up” She shock him as he lay on the ground. Trying to pick him again, the weight had doubled, this was a dead weight. She tried to slump him over her shoulders into a piggy back. His arms leaned over her shoulders and flopped below. Only one of this legs held up by one arm as she leaned to one side so his body wouldn’t fall off her back. Now walking slower than before she crept up to the house in agony from the pain now stirring in her arm.   
Charley flopped him down on the floor, with his back against a wall. He moved and grumbled slightly as he slummed to the side.   
“Sans?” She kneeled beside him.   
“Sans? I’m gunna need you to wake up!” Tears started forming in her eyes as she sat beside him against the cold wall, on the dampened ground. She wiped yeah eyes dry and the tears stopped as quickly as they formed.   
He blinked weakly as his eyes fluttered open, “I-I’m…sorry” slowly he croaked. “I guess I used to much magic heh bud?” His body twitched as small laugh was let out.   
“Thank god you’re ok…” a sigh of relief “Will you be ok while I go get him, I’ll only be a minute and then you can rest.” She said breathing heavily. Sans was left just about the corner, like they did before with another friend before meeting them. This time was different though.   
“Shep? Can you me in?” She called out to a small window on a shed just outside the shed. There were knocking sounds from inside the shed as though objects had been pushed over.   
“Hold on.” Another object falling “Oh for crying out loud!” then the door swung open.   
“hey? What are doing her?” He said tiredly and disorderly. She explained the previous events that occurred.   
“That’s pretty impressive. But really? So he’s here? Where?” he sounded excited and energetic about the story and apparently meeting Sans.   
“Yeah can you help me pick him up? He’s pretty worn out from using so much magic to get us here.” The boy, a couple years older than Charley leaped out the shed and onto the path next to the wall, his hair a short dark brown with slight curls. His faced filled with a mixture of emotions as he saw the again unconscious skeleton sat leaning on the wall, pity, happiness, worry, curiousness all expressed through a frown.   
“is he ok?” He added  
“Urgh, just help me get him up” She called impatiently and they both lifted him into the shed and on to a bed. Charley sat at the end of the bed, while Shep stood looking at her.  
“Are you ok?” He said with apprehension. She shook her head side to side and emotions overwhelmed her. Fear, pain, helplessness, the tears regrew but didn’t stop this time. They streamed down her face.   
“No, no, no” She repeated as her body shook with spasms from crying her hand raised to her head facing downwards. Her mind finally overcome with shock from past events. Shep moved in and knelt in front of her, hugging her. They stayed in silence for a few minutes as she sobbed. He buried her head in his chest while rubbing her back slowly, as he cried away her emotions.   
“It will be ok” he said now slowly brushing her hair through his fingers.


	6. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We enter the forest finally away from monsters, we get alittle insight to there characters abit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a little shorter, not much happens but its somethings that need to be addressed :)

As they reached the end of the fields they began their journey through a forest. The trees were tall and straight with leaves only growing at the top. The cold made it foggy, misty making the temperature drop. A monster hadn’t seen for a while now. Their breathes could be seen in little stream clouds now, even Sans would breathe but much less often than the humans. Charley laughed.  
“How are you breathing?” She giggled.  
“We breathe sometimes you know, I’m not immortal!” Sans sniggered at the thought of never breathing. Skeleton did have some things in common with humans, they were alive after all.  
They took rest stop every now and then sitting on fallen trees and abandoned logs left lying around. The rest was welcomed by all of them each time as they drank a little water and carried on their way. Shep and Charley took turns on who carried the bag, although Shep was nearly always insisted he held onto it, eventually Charley gave up and let him keep hold on the bag if it kept him happy. Sans grew much more tired and fatigued, he should’ve rested more back at the house before going off, he only had a 10 minutes’ nap. His eyes felt heavy and thick, keeping them open started to become an increasing effort. After an hour or so tiredness began to show with him tripping on roots, or walking into trees which were obviously in front of him, but he tried to stay behind the two so they wouldn’t notice his lack of observing the surroundings.  
Shep was now walking in front of them again head in thought watching the ground as he stepped, while Charley watched her surroundings in unease. Both of them now breathing through their teeth at the bitter cold.  
Shep started frowning at the floor as he watched the vines move in an unnatural way, he shook the sight off as his imagination and carried on. The forest seemed to grow denser, their hopes slowly slipping. Charley stopped.  
“I think we should take a break again, we’re in no hurry and I’m pretty tired?” She stated as their walk came to another stop. All three stood looking around, checking to see if the area was clear or monsters. They all sat down into the stick and leaves covering the floor.  
“Sans? I was thinking? You were so many times by that monster before…how on earth did you survive? I mean, I thought you only had 1HP.” He looked embarrassed by that obvious fact.  
“I have healing as well, I told you before. If I’m attacked I can just my healing to keep it up, but it doesn’t…I guess you could say I’m extending my HP. Besides the HP is mainly your soul. I mean it effects your body as well. But you can get half a HP point too.” Charley smiled strangely and looked up.  
“How are you feeling by the way, you kept tripping as we were walking, something on your mind?” She asked softly, not to rattle him.  
“No, nothing like that, just a little tired.” He put his hands together with his sleeves covering them.  
“Well, you know we’re here if you need anything.” Shep added as he swung his arm around Charley’s shoulders. All three smiled in unison.  
A strange vine caught Sans leg, he tried shaking it off, but strangely it was wrapped around his foot. He lightly started pulling it, hoping it would just slip off.  
Charley noticed his little struggle “Oh, how did you get stuck” She giggled a little while saying this and beginning to also pull at the vine.  
“I-it’s not coming off?” Sans said with a hint of distress. They both started tugging at it, but it didn’t budge. Charley let go and realised her mistake.  
The ground moved like a wave in the ocean, Charley and Shep stood up to balance themselves, stopping them from falling. Sans however still sat, panicked, holding on to his vine wrapped right foot, watching as the floor moulded and stirred abnormally than the swaying trees. His fear grew as the plant merged from the ground. A flower. A yellow flower popped up from the ground no bigger than a regular sunflower. However, it had an innocent face with a contradicting curled smile.


	7. You IDIOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet good old flowey :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally done some more and therefore can release another chapter, this story has become mega long, about 20 chapters os far and still isnt finished quite proud of myself haha!

“Howdy!” Everyone was still, looking up at this familiar monster. Sans finally stood up and put his hands back in his pockets, vines still wrapped about his foot.   
“Well, I wasn’t planning to do any gardening today” He said as though he’d met an old friend.   
The flower laughed a sadistic sound rattling from its fragile looking form.   
“F-Flowey?” Charley managed to slip from their lips in a childish whine.   
“Ho, ho, this one knows my name?” Snakes like and demonically he moved towards her, Sans and Shep’s eyes followed without blinked, all concentration poured onto it. The vines began to rise out from the veiny floor. Slinging around Charley’s legs and pulling down her arm, forced onto her knees. Shep moved to run grab her but was quickly stopped with vines tightening round his left foot.   
Sans left eye lit up again with the now accustomed blue flame while watching Flowey force his friends to stand pinned to where they were. Flowey vines grasped hold on Charley chin and moved it around in a rough circle, pulling her face side to side, examining her.   
“Mm…interesting, don’t you think Sansy…?” Forcing Charley’s face to turn towards Sans. The vines were slightly jagged and hard like rubber. Charley’s expressed pain as she tensed trying to fight back against the movement. She looked at Sans, he was angry and his blue eye crackled with its tension. He didn’t look at her and kept his eyes fixed upon Floweys. Shep continued struggling, pulling against the vines holding him in place, he could he heard shouting, swearing, roaring threats to towards him, hopelessly ignored by this flower.   
“Remind of you someone?” The flower paused as Charley wriggled her head from the vines on her face. Flowey pushed her head to the side let go of her chin once again. Charley breathed heavily after being freed from the sudden tug. She looked at Sans as her head fell to a side out of frustration to move her hands. Flowey chuckled out a hellish laugh.   
“I wonder if their souls taste the same? Hm? Maybe?” Flowey snaked towards Sans. Sans flung he arm out, flashing in a blue light, the vines screamed in agony. Sans body jerked and spluttered out glowing blue saliva, the same colour as his flame.   
“SANS!” Charley cried his name as a vine wrapped around his neck and arms, lifting him slowly into the air. They both watched in horror as his body was strung up like a doll, arms forced out, pulling at the seams, tightening its grip around his neck. He gargled some words to Flowey. Flowey snickered, then launched him into the air, his body hitting trees and branches along the way before falling to earth like a rag doll. He didn’t move.   
Shep reached slowly without disturbing the flower while everyone concentration was on Sans. Feeling the content of the bag he felt for something sharp and easy to use…keys. He grabbed hold and slashed at the vines holding him, shrieks of suffering filled the air as the vines shook and moved away from him. He was free.   
Shep continued to slice and thrash through the vines near him. As the vines moved away, Charley was lifted into the sky. Shep stopped as he watched her swallow the air, being suddenly lift upside down, the blood flowing, making her face turn red.   
“Ahh! get off me!” The vines began wrapping more and more around her legs and arms, up her neck and around her mouth stropping her from making any noise but muffled screams of distress. She was moved through the air towards Floweys small face.  
“HAHAHA! You IDIOT! I could SNAP your little neck if I wanted.” He cackled   
“But” The vines pulled out her arms and legs like a re-enactment of Sans.   
“Instead…” He’s eyes lit up as the words escaped his lips. “I’ll just take your SOUL.” His mouth became daggers as he spoke. Tears of fear began to well up in her eyes, she shook her head side to side frantically trying to break free from the roped vines. Muffled horror over threw her face as she felt the tugging of her soul through her chest. Shep watched the pain in her eyes as the plant squeezed, narrowing, the plant laughed at the expense of her cries.   
Shep looked back to where Sans laid, still no movement.   
Shep knew we would regret it but leaped into the air grabbing hold of the vines, slipping and tugging at them as they moved in swinging directions. Flowey looked at him in a pathetic pity, throwing him against the ground, his back collided with the sticks, stones and other forest debris laying on the floor. Pain shot through his spine, cracking and throbbing with agony. All pain became a light warm numbness, as his fingers twitched at an attempt to move. He pulled himself up groaning, the trees waving in an illusionary manner. He attempted to grab a vine nearby but missed by a long shot, this reacts were slow.   
“Ha,ha! Pathetic human, do you want your soul taken as well?!” His voice becoming more unnatural.   
“just wait your TURN!” Four twisted vines crashed into Shep’s stomach, his legs spasm out as the weight crushed his spine. His cry echoed in the fog, tears mixed with mucus and blood, retching from the torture. He lay lifeless on the floor, twitching eyes as a few tears fell. His faced flushed with terror.   
Charley watched crying and wriggling, looking around hopelessly for some sort of help.   
But nobody came.   
Tears flowed like a waterfall from her eyes, the tugging at her chest grew stronger now everyone she was with lay in death or near to it. Her body began to shake, tremor with fear and panicked shrieks mixed with cries. She looked towards the damned creature in front of her as it licked its weeded lips with a green snake like tongue.   
She felt her body jerked before a numbness flowed through it. A bright light began to appear once again. My soul?  
“You know WHAT?!” He whispered in her ear.   
“Let’s have a little FUN?!” Voice turning unnatural again in uneven tones.   
He slashed at the light, her body became stiff. She couldn’t move, all feeling just seemed to be lost but her body still tingled in a violent shake with each hit. Her eyes became sore and red, red blotches similar to a pinch mark came visible on her skin. Then everything was quiet.   
She could see this manic ripping into her soul like a sick Christmas present, but the only sound that could be heard was strange vibration from the light. Everything was dulling in colour. She looked over to Sans who lay there on his front, with some bones in an abnormal angle. She looked to Shep below her with his head to the side laying on his back, his face stuck in horror with nerves still jolting, blood surrounding parts of his body, his hands facing upright fingers still twitching. The sight become gradually consumed in darkness as her vision faded, watching the plant enjoying his vile game. A piece of light was sliced from her soul. She watched it fly upwards as it was cut free and thrown from the vines knocking it upwards, landing besides Sans unresponsive form. All vision washed into black, and there was silence.


	8. The Result

The world was black, floating in nothingness. Charley laid there free in unknown, no air could be felt, or sound, this world was quiet. This place was peace. She looked at the sky or nothing and breathe in, then out. Nice and slowly the darkness didn’t move, nor did it feel. She waved her hands around her as though water resided underneath. She felt alone. She felt forgotten.   
The peace was interrupted by strange wisps of green and blue, colliding. She smiled watching these peaceful flames dance beside one another creating beautiful lines.   
“Charley” A voice was heard from the blue wisp. “Wake up, please.” The green wisp started to dance around her tapping her every now and then as her laughed at it tickling her. The blue wisp floated softly in the background flickering with a voice she recognised. “Please…” It broke off into a breaking voice, it was sad. She looked at the blue wisp with pity and floated still, watching it. Caught by surprise the green wisp merged with her, flying softly and slowly into her chest. Everything went white.   
“Come on… wake up, please” She opened her eyes faintly to see Sans leaning over her with worry. A large Goat like woman was also knelt beside her. Charley was laying on the floor. Her head was laying a blanket she’d put in her bag, forest debris right underneath her.   
“Tori…al” She mumbled trying to mouth words but her lips took much more effort to move than thought.   
“Try not to move my child, you have been badly hurt. Give me some time and I will heal you.” Torial said motherly to her, trying to stop her from using any more energy so she could concentrate on healing.   
“Torial is much better at healing than me kid” Sans gave a wink.   
“Sh…ep?” Charley tried to looking around without moving, but her eyes felt like sandpaper every time she blinked.   
“Rest my dear. He is fine. I have healed him as much as I can and he will be right as rain when he wakes, do not worry.” Torial spoke again, a little firmer at the beginning and finishing off softly again.   
“Sans has uh…explained to me the situation. I know everything that’s happened so don’t worry, I am a friend ok? Your soul is very weak my child and it needs a lot of healing, you and your partner were lucky.” Charley blushed. Torial looked down, a calmness in her eyes, as she smiled kindly making everyone feel tranquil and loved.   
“What…What hap…happened?” She breathy spoke out. Torial and Sans both looked at each other in sync.  
“I’ll explain it later, kid” he brushed some hair from her eyes “Get some rest and see me when your done ok?” He nodded and walked away to sit against a tree far from them all, still visible to everyone but not to enough to see what he was doing. Charley smiled at Torial and fell back into a sleep.   
She awoke with a shake, Shep was over her hugging her, cradling her.  
“S-Shep? What’s wrong?” She said in confused daze. Shep words were shaky as though he’d been crying. He sobbed as he hugged and squeezed her. She hugged back squeezing with all her might, tears formed in my eyes, only a few tears escaped her.   
“I was so worried, they told me what happened!” He pulled her away to look at her, but seemed to only be looking only into one eye. “I can’t believe he did this.” His voice shaking and angry, full of emotion wanting to burst. He gently placed his hands on her face and kissed her on the lips. The feeling stung her lips a little and her head felt fragile but appreciated the love and kissed emotionally back. The bruised feeling didn’t bother her; she was happy to be embraced by him. The support was gratefully treasured.  
He smiled looking into her other eye now “I’ll let you rest a little ok?” She kissed her again on the head and walked away to sit down, similar to how Sans did.   
She looked around for Sans and Torial, Torial was seen picking leaves on the tree and thanking it for each leaf pulled off. Sans still sat against the other tree, they were still deep within the forest, but the fog and mist had subsided, the sun still not in the sky, it was dark and nightly. Her body aching a little she sat up, then stood. What happened, how are we here? As she approached Sans, his head was hung downwards and his usually smile could not be seen, he looked remorseful and bothered.   
“Sans?” She sat down beside him leaning on the tree too, knees to the side, Sans sat relaxed with legs slight spread. Looking at his hoodie and trousers, they were muddied and torn in places. He did look a mess but then they all looked no better. Shep’s jacket and shoes were stained with blotches of blood mixed with dirt and dust from the stones. Charley’s had grass strains and small rips on the knees. She looked and fiddled a little with it before realising Shep was scowling at them. Was he scowling at them both? No he was looking at Sans. She frowned in response to his odd behaviour and watched back to Sans.  
“Sans? Can you explain what happened now?” he twiddled his thumbs, glanced at Shep before talking.  
“Well I woke up and saw you with Flowey, he was going to take your soul. I’m not sure if you were awake at this point, so I ran to him. Torial appeared at this point, she scared him again with her fire magic. We were lucky she was there as I was in no shape to fight either but…” He looked off to a side away from her.  
Charley smile, “Wow. Where did she come from?”   
“She said she was just walking around. She’s been in this forest since she arrived. Good thing too, we’d be goners otherwise.” He chuckled a little at the thought of a lucky escape.   
“That’s good, went Flowey was taking my soul, I saw you and Shep on the floor and wondered if we’d make it out. I-I thought we all were… I thought you both were…” Her voice became overwhelmed with a choke, sobbing, trying to keep the tears back. Sans moved closer and patted his hand on her hand, it was hard and boning but again the comfort was valued. He stops after two pats and leant his arms on his knees again, this time looking you straight in the eye.  
“But I did something. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise, it happened so fast, the light then I touched it and everything just went weird” His words starting to become muddled he was speaking so fast “The light just went off then it linked and Flowey disappeared after that, but I didn’t know what it did, I was confused from just waking up…”   
“Sans! Stop…what are you saying? What happened with a light?” He looked away in embarrassment at his panic.   
“I link our souls…” He looked her deep in the eye, “I woke up and found a piece of your soul, I’m not used to seeing red souls… I didn’t know what it was.” She stared at him waiting for the complete answer. “I touched it before Torial could stop me. I couldn’t hear her yelling at me, I was so confused and still out of it.” He continued, voice slowing and becoming a whisper. “I touched it…I touch the piece of your soul and it merged with mine.” He looked back at his hands with fingers intertwining. “Part of my soul was knocked away and replaced your lost part. I’m so sorry.” He looked at her again as though expecting her to hit him or burst in anger.   
“What does that mean?” She still stared at him.   
“It means I have a part of you, and you have a part of me. You have some of my magic now, and I have some of your uh…determination” He pointed to his left eye tapping it twice making a tinning noise.   
Charley sat there lost for words. Magic, wasn’t this dangerous? Couldn’t this destroy her? A feeling of dread and fear submerged her body, she could feel a bubbling in her chest. Sans looked up surprised, he moved in front of you so you could see him.   
“Careful, it’s ok, calm down. Your fine, ok, we’ll both get through this. We’re all going to help you.” He placed his hands on hers, signing her to still herself.  
“Sans…w-what’s wrong with me?” A strange green glow could be seen on his face, it was reflected.   
Her heart sank. “Sans?” She put a hand against her right eye, it was warm, a strange glowing green flame seemed to be flowing into her hand, curving through her fingers from her eye.   
“Sans…? What?” her voice shaking, the green flame grew a little and see could see it clearly now dimly reflecting from the floor. “Sans what do I do? I-it’s not going? How, how? It’s not stopping?!” She started panicking, fanfictions of Sans losing control of his powers flashed through her mind of hurting others, unable to control such a terrible power. Her hands trying to stop the flames, only advanced her panic attack as she breathed heavily.   
Sans eyes began to glow also which caught her attention. A blue flame started engulfing the both of them. She watched as the green uncontrolled flames turned to a calming blue. They looked into each other’s eyes, one green and one blue.  
“It’s ok. I won’t let it harm you.” He sighed as all green disappeared, the blue afterwards began dying down. Her breathing became stable again as she continued to look into his blue eye as it faded back to a white dot. He smiled as tears formed again in her eyes “I’ll help you control it.” He whispered quietly. She hugged him, crying aloud and he hugged back apologetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok getting real busy atm, so don't expect chapters to be flying out xx


	9. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments are never fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, still busy with work, got a lot of hours these few weeks, hopefully it will die down after Christmas and I can upload more often, enjoy...please note none of my chapters are edited, thanks :)

Chapter 9- Falling apart  
Shep watched as the two comforted one another. Torial merrily began making a strange soup from leaves and slugs she’d found for everyone. A mother is always able to make dinner. She was humming a monster nursery rhyme, well known to all the children monsters as the Kings lullaby.   
Charley and Sans let one another go, and Sans apologised once again with Charley now waving him down, telling him not to worry. Shep marched his way over kicking sticks and stones up as he angrily approached to the two before tensing up with rage.  
“How could you let this happen?” He yelled with a hiss in his voice. Shep’s eye firmly placed on Sans as the two stood up, Charley in shock and Sans in empathy, he knew this would happen. Charley looked between the two of them.  
“Shep it’s ok.” Putting her hands out trying to calm him down while wiping her tear stained face. Sans stood there looking at the floor, hold his arm with the other. “You did this! You put her in danger!” Shep voice was cracking as he roared accusingly.   
“Shep stop! That’s enough.” She interrupted with annoyance. Shep turned to her, almost disgusted with her defending Sans. He spoke quickly squinting at her.   
“He could have killed you.” His voice raised again towards Sans “He knew this!” he pointed accusingly at Sans. Charley looked in sympathy to Sans but didn’t have any words to say, by now Torial heard the commotion and began making her way over. “Look at her?!”   
“Shep!” Charley frowned at him.  
“Look at you!? You don’t understand what could happen, if you…” His voice began cracking again, it became softer, “…if you lose control, it could kill you…” There was silence between them all. Shep gloomily turned and walked away in a spiteful style. Sans continued to stare at the floor, obviously lost in thoughts of guilt.   
“Shep” The name extended into a hopeless moan. He waved his hands in the air in a annoyed expression. He didn’t want to talk about it.  
Torial arrived at the scene as Shep walked away in a huff. Torial broke the silence “I’m making Snail and leaf stew if everybody would like to join?” Shep walked until he found a tree and planted himself there in a tantrum.   
Sans looked up to Torial “Sounds great Tori...” Then to Charley “Look if you need anything, any help, just shout ok, I’ll be right there.” Sans words comforted her before she began walking back to Shep. Sans followed Torial back to where she had built a small fire built from dry sticks and magic, along with make shift pot which folded up into a square, she carried in a little handbag …handy thing.   
“I’ll be there in a sec” Charley responded, still on looking at Shep, the other two glancing back before continuing   
Shep could hear the snapping of sticks coming towards him. She stood by him as he sat slouched against the tree. “That was out of order you know.” She began with a cold tone.   
“After all he’s been through. You can’t just accuse someone of causing something, he didn’t even know what he’d done, he apologised a million times to me.” Her voice slowly raising out of frustration and building angry as the words flowed off her tongue.   
“He’s tried protecting me all this time. Almost died many times. In fact, he almost died for both for us back there!” Her anger towards his pained in her stomach as a green glow began to shine again. Shep observed her as she threw her speech at him. “He could have DIED too you know?!” She panted, feeling a peculiar sensation on her soul, like butterflies.   
Sans looked over curious as he felt a hint of her emotion bubble up, both couldn’t see Sans or Torial, they had looked away and were quite far apart so the two monsters could hear them. Shep snapped.  
“Look at you! Look at what he’s done to you. All that’s happened since he’s arrived is accidents and attacks and each time you get more injured. We’re lucky we even managed to survive that thing before. What if he ends like that too!” Shep was irritable.   
“you know it’s not like that....” her eyes darted back and forth thinking and focused on him once a counter agreement was thought. “You’ve played the game! You know how it is. How can you accuse anyone, after all they’ve been through? He didn’t mean to…” Her voice lowered, no more tears could be cried, she felt less sad but gloom was still there.   
“It’s not the same. This is the real world, not a game. In that place you could reset or load a save file, you can’t do that here… we don’t know what could happen? We…” He looked into the soft flame emitting from her right eye. “We don’t have powers like them, we cannot control anything or protect ourselves…nor them” She pierced a look at him.  
“How dare you say that, they’re my friends!” the green flame sparked a little. Seeing the flame, the frustration got the better of him.   
“They’re NOT your friends! They are game characters! Made up by some guy behind a computer screen, code words, numbers. There is no reason for us to be doing this!” He began waving his hands around in anger, expressing his words through his body language.   
"They’re the reason this has happened!” Again he pointed to her eye.   
“Why are you so worked up about this, how does this effect you?! I’m the one with the problem but it seems your life is the one at steak!?” Squinting again at him the small flames motion moved in a wild dance. “What is wrong?!” She shouted the last part as though to get through to him.  
“I’m scared.” Shep stopped still, now facing away from her. The flame completely subsided with a slight glow within it. “I’m scared. Not for me, but for you.”  
She walked over carefully to him, until she was in front, and could see his face.  
They were both silent as he looked at her.   
He gave a little smile and placed a hand on her right cheek. This made her look at him. She looked sympathetic.   
He was frightened.   
“I don’t…I can’t see you in pain like that again.” he stroked her fringe more to the side.   
“It killed me seeing you like that, I couldn’t do anything.” His voice now a cracking whisper.   
“If I ever saw you like that again, I…” He leant his forehead against hers.   
“I could see you…” Still gazing into her eyes as their heads touched. She was looking up into his eyes as they flicked between both her eyes slowly.   
“Your life was slowly slipping, and then a flash, your soul just split. Your body was completely tortured with cuts and bruises” He closed his eyes, pulling her into an embrace. She dug her head into his shoulders and laid her hand on his chest as he hugged tightly.   
“I thought you’d died.” He leant his head onto hers and breathed calmly in thought. No emotion on his face. She stared at the fabric she was breathing on, this top.   
“I don’t want to lose you…” He added. They both stood in stillness for what felt like forever.   
She muffled in his hug “You won’t lose me, I promise.”


	10. Keeping the peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets get some convos going

They all sat around the magic fire Torial had conjured up. Moving around the warm snail and leaf soups in their laps with fold up spoons. The food was sticky and slimy, a congealed mess. Torial seems to have everything in that bag, maybe the whole kitchen. Everyone sat in an awkward silence looking at their soups, Toriel seemed to be the only one enjoying her food. She stood up after finishing her food delicately before placing it in another larger bowl full of boiling water. She washed the bowl nicely then walked off to set down a thing blanket she’d also pulled out from her bag…it really was never-ending. After laying it out straight she returned with three blankets, handing everyone one at a time.   
“Here you go Sans, it will warm your heart” She sniggered. Sans took the blanket and placed it beside in while also snorting to the pun.   
“Thanks Tori.”   
She handed one to Shep who politely accepted the kind gesture. Nodding in appreciation. She smiled, then moved over to Charley.  
“This is your blanket my dear, I’ve given it a shake so it’s nice and clean again.” She returned the blanket.  
“Oh, thanks Toriel, you didn’t have to.” Accepting the folded blanket back into her arms as her set the bowl down beside her.   
Toriel then returned to her neatly laid out blanket and laid down graciously, and stared towards the sky.   
Charley laid her blanket out and did the same, surprised when Shep was doing the same also, laying his blanket out next to her smiling as he watched her watch him. Charley sat down on her and Shep laid down on his, both looking towards the clear sky, stars shining out.   
Sans took his blanket way past everyone, behind a tree, but instead of laying it out, he wrapped it round his shoulders and sit against the tree again. Relaxed, he watched the stars in the sky, seemed everyone was looking up. Everyone was quiet and tired, recovering from injuries and an over emotional episode. Shep and Toriel soon found themselves fast asleep, both murmuring and smiling in their dreams.   
Charley took her blanket and placed it over Shep, the night was dark and chilly, with what looked like ice starting to form on the ground. He moved slightly, then dragged it over his hands moving onto his side. Charley looked towards Sans who appeared to still be awake. As she stood up, the small holes in her hoody were visible and she wrapped her hands around her body to cover them up. Sneakily walking over to Sans trying to break the sticks on the floor, quietly tiptoeing over to him, by the tree.   
Contrary to belief Sans was actually asleep sat up against the tree. As Charley walked over to him she realised this, turning around and she trod on a stick by accident, she paused looking back with tensing, hoping she didn’t wake the sleeping skeleton.   
He was sat there in a defensive position, blue eye aflame staring with dark hollow eyes, before blinking and returning to normal.   
“You rattled me, kid.” He moved himself into a more comfortable spot, wiggling into the dip he had found.   
“S-sorry.” Surprised by his reaction she hunched her shoulders a little. He tapped the ground beside him, knowing she’d come over for a reason. Pleased and slightly relieved she sat down in the spot beside him, also wriggling to a makeshift hole.   
“Soooo? Sup?” He peered over, leaning his head to one side, surrounded by his hood.   
“I’ve got a few things to tell you, but…you’re not going to like it.” Twiddling her fingers,   
“Promise you won’t be angry?” He looked at her and shook his head.   
A slight giggle in his voice   
“Kid, I can’t promise something like that. But I’ll try.” He grinned waiting for the news.   
She started off slow.   
“As you know you and all your friends came from a game. But that’s not all” Sans frowned.   
“There is more than one to play the game.” Sans put his hand up as a gesture to stop.   
“I need to tell you about the genocide run.” The whites in Sans eyes faded out as the word genocide was worded.   
“You have to go through the game and kill every monster.” Both were looking away from each other by now. Her voice became shaking with regret.   
“It’s not just killing monsters you see. You have to look for all the monsters to kill.” She looked towards him, Sans moved his face away, so she couldn’t see the rage building on him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t move.   
“I’m sorry.” She stood back up to return to Shep but saw he’d turned back towards her again. She was shaken. His eyes had tears in, streaming down his face, the tears filled with a soft blue light making the, glow.   
“S-Sans?” She clambered down in front of him again hands shaking at what she’d done.   
“Sans I’m so sorry!” he shook his head childishly.   
“No, no it’s not that. I’m fine.” He brought his knees in. he started to look like a vulnerable child, wrapping the blanket and his hoody in tighter. A thought clicked in Charley’s head. The waves of fanfiction and theories driving around in her head.   
“Sans? Do you know about the timelines?” He quickly looked at her with surprise. “I guess you do...” She made herself comfortable again, “When the player fights you in the hallway” He stared at her with pinprick sized whites in the middle of this blackened eyes.   
“You seem to know how many times the player has died or reset during the fight? You also in the fight talk about time travel.” Gazing towards him she placed her hand on his knee in comfort.   
“What do you remember about them?”   
The tears in Sans eyes didn’t subside, some tears flowed quicker than others but all had the same cause.   
“I sometimes remember parts, or if they only load it’s like they never left.” He pushed his head into his knees.   
“I remember only parts of it like a dream. Then its replayed every time I sleep, sometimes it makes sense and other times, it’s just jumbled.” He wheezed   
“I’m so tired.” His voice was now muffled in the blanket but his tears seemed to diminish. The blanket now stained in tears, the blue glow only present on the ones on his face. He looked at Charley with distress plastered on his face, tears starting a new, the white glows in his eyes now bigger than she’d ever seen. He looked so exposed and fragile.   
“I can’t save him. I can’t SAVE anyone.” He cried,   
“I see it replayed over and over again, I don’t know much about the resets, I only know we’ve been through it so many times already, but, everyone has no recollection and even I have very little to go on. It’s scares me to think not long ago something murdered everyone in cold blood and not know the cause or how to prevent it!” His stop whimpering and wiped his tears away leaning forward, elbow leaning on his knees. “But it doesn’t matter.” He said coldly.   
“you already seem to know all about it.”  
“Sans…” She looked in sympathy putting her hand over his and moved closer,   
“It’s ok.” Her heart felt like it was sinking into a void, a heavy pulling was handing over it, weighing it down. His blue eye sparked up again, in sync with her green. He chuckled when he saw it reflected on the ground in front before looking towards her. She didn’t quite know what to say that would comfort him. It was a serious matter which she just couldn’t relate to, never before had she had dreams which could be portrayed as real, especially not with all her friends and family murdered before her eyes, powerless to stop it. She leant her hand on his shoulder as he sniffled, dying up his tears with his overly big hoodie.   
“Thanks.” He laughed tapping her hand, as she held his, underneath.  
They both watched the sky, calming down. Their eyes back to their usually shade. Her head still leaning on his shoulder and he lean back to the tree, it was unusually soft, but it must have been all the layers of fabric covering him.  
“You know, I’ve seen the stars before in my dreams, but being under ground and all, I’ve always wanted to see them again.” He said sleepily. The stars twinkled in the moonlight. It was the countryside so stars could be seen behind stars like layers of galaxies.   
“Sometimes if I remembered the good timelines I’d describe what the stars looked like to Papyrus…” Charley’s eyes started to get heavy, the emotional roller-coaster since they’d met was starting taking its toll. She was comfy and he was calming, a new and old friend at the same time.   
“Sometimes he wouldn’t believe how amazing I said they were, but most of the time he’d be fascinated with it and want me to tell him more about them.” He laughed shaking his shoulders a little, moving her head along with it.   
“He’s so great.” He concluded.   
Charley had fallen asleep from his words like a bedtime story. He chuckled again when noticed she was zonked out for the night. He put the blanket over her making sure she was warm before putting his free hand behind his head, watching the stars, as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Battle ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay managed to get 2 chapters out this week lol XD

Sans sat up to see Charley and everyone still asleep. Charley curled into a ball up to the tree with her hand still gasping hold of his and the blanket wrapped tightly around, Shep lying flat on his back cocooned in two blankets, and Toriel peacefully to the side, blanket laying beneath her. He sighed as he looked around, the sky no brighter than when he fell asleep but the stars were hidden away again. He looked around before placing Charley’s hand beside her lightly without disturbing her.   
He got up and clicked his back into place letting out a growling sigh as it fixed into place. He walked around to Check the cost was clear, checking for stray monsters. He pushed his hands back into his pockets and looked to Toriel. She began stirring in her sleep before fluttering her eyes open, how it made Sans heart warm seeing her so graceful even in sleep.   
“Oh, good morning Sans, did you sleep well?” She Blinked rubbing her eyes slowly. Sans startled she saw him straight away, though he was staring and standing not too far from her.   
“N-not too bad Tori… The chilled me to the bones though” He grinned as she laughed at his silly puns, a laugh he adored.   
“What about you? Did you sleep well?”   
“Why yes of course, the ground was a little lumpy, I’m just glad I brought blanket for everyone” She looked around as the two still sleeping “Aww, they must be exhausted”   
“They have been through a lot.” Sans stated as his voice got higher.   
“Yes, the poor dears. What about you Sans? You weren’t in the best of shapes when I found you, you know?” Her eyebrows raised as she asked. Sans shuffled in his spot.   
“You know how it is. But these monster Tori, they not like the ones we’re used to.”   
“I know Sans; you’ve already told me. Huh well, the one I found you with was definitely not the type I’m used so of course I believe you. Luckily that’s the only one I’ve come across.”   
Sans was confused. “You haven’t run into other wild monsters?” He thought about how many they’d seen, 10 maybe 15 more? And that’s not including the ones they’d fought, nor Flowey. “You are lucky” he looked to the sky again.  
“You know; I haven’t seen the sun rise in this place. Makes me feel sheepish” she winked at Sans who blushed a little,  
“Good one!” he laughed, but agreed. None of them had seen the sun, maybe it was the time of year.   
Yelling could be heard in the distance,   
“What’s that sound?” a few crashes and trees falling could be heard along with it, Sans and Toriel ran over towards to it, checking with caution. The sound jumped Charley and Shep out of their dreams as they sat up looking around them.  
Sans and Toriel stood bracing whatever was coming their way. The yelling continued but couldn’t be made out, it echoed through the forest. Suddenly to their surprised a sticky mud monster crashed their way, as though it had been thrown, just missing everyone, taking a few trees down with it. The monster turned to dust.   
“OPPS!” A woman’s voice could be heard as she hoped from tree to tree, before leaping epically down onto one knee. She stood up with a glint in her eyes, it was a fish monster.   
“Sup Undyne!” Sans called over, getting her attention. She gave a toothy smile and ran over to them.   
“Oh god! You too are here too!” Energetically she stood in front of them with one hand on her hip. “These monsters are dangerous! Almost got me, but I wouldn’t let them get past me! No! They wouldn’t stop! What’s wrong with them?!”  
“I don’t know, maybe there undying to meet you.” He smiled and Toriel giggled trying to hold her laughed in so she didn’t enrage undyne.   
“Sans, I swear…” Slamming her hand onto her head. Charley and Shep had already gotten up with blankets left on the floor, walking over to Undyne.   
“Undyne!” Shep shouted waving his hands up in the air.  
“Er, who are these dweebs.” She huffed while putting her hand on her hip.   
“These are the humans helping us. Things are a lot different here.” Toriel clarified as Sans nodded in agreement.   
“Even the humans are different than what we thought.” She continued the two finally arrived in front of them. Undyne looked them up and down, judging their appearance before burst into laughter, holding her stomach as the two looked at each other in confused.   
“I get what you mean!” She slammed her hand against Toriel’s back, though it didn’t seem to have affected her in anyway.   
“These are adult humans; you must be tough!” She screamed with excited as she summoned a huge sword into her hands. Still confused the humans looked at each other as Sans lazily walked in between them and Undyne. “What?” She looked to Sans.  
“Undyne humans here can’t do the things they can in our world. They don’t have any powers and even there fighting isn’t the same.” Undyne looked disappointed, her sword disappeared as she let as a whine.   
“Still…I’ve never seen either of you actually fight...” Sans added. Undynes hopes rose once again summoning the sword, grinning evilly at both of them. Sans moved out the way give a small shrug of the shoulders.   
Charley put her hands up in surrender as soon as Sans had moved, facing her in a kind of battle stance. Shep looked at Undyne with wary eyes flicking between her, her sword and Charley. Undynes eye fixed upon Shep.  
“Don’t kill them!” Sans shouted as he walked away from all three, waving a hand back, Toriel accompanied him. Undyne let out an agreed growl before lunging towards Shep with her sword. It was all so quick, both humans jumped away from each other as it thrusted between them, falling the grow in shock. As Charley hit the floor her eye sparked up green once again surprising Undyne, taking the adrenaline, she through her legs in the air, kicking Undyne in the shin, causing her to topple over. An angry snarl was heard; her sword was plunge once again into the ground next to Charley’s head so quickly she didn’t have time to react and move. Undyne held the sword leaning over Charley body, as she smiled at her victory.   
“One.” Her toothy grin curled around her face as she pulled her sword out the ground once again, throwing it towards Shep as he ducked on instinct, losing balance and tumbled to the floor, as the sword hurled towards him in a great speed pinning it to a far off tree. Before Shep could climb back up Undyne was standing over his shoulders grinning the same pleased look as before. Summoning a small arrow. She pushed it slowly into the ground beside his neck and moved off, allowing him to stand again. “Huh…well, maybe you wimps need some training?” she examined them as they clambered back up tiredly.   
Realising what she’d said Shep jumped up with enthusiasm, watching Undyne.  
“You’re going to train us?” stating the now obvious, she nodded, pleased to see his eagerness. He jumped in the air with excitement grabbed Charley’s shoulders and shaking her as though he’d gotten a wonderful present from Santa. Charley sighed.   
“You!” Undyne pointed to Charley. Then pointed over her shoulder in the direction Sans and Toriel had taken,  
“You have his power som’how, tell me how?” She frowned waiting for an answer.   
“W-well…umm…our souls got mixed?” She said in a high pitched, unsure how to put it, kind of way. She smiled sideways at Undyne, hoping for no more questions she had no idea how to explain.   
“WELP!” Undyne screamed, startling the two stood in front of her. “You better train with Sans. I don’t know how you use that thing.” Charley nodded and began to walk away back towards Sans and Toriel. “YOU!” She pointed again to Shep with another sword now summoned, it’s handle was small but the sword was only as long as a fork, more like a knife. He frowned. “Here” She said smile throwing the little sword to him.   
“What is this?” He caught it. Grasped it with one hand, it was very light. It began to glow a dark turquoise, and grew long like a samurai sword, with the tip being larger than the beginning, though the swords weight didn’t change. Undyne beamed again at her new trainee.   
“This sword was made by Alphys for me because it reminded her of anime. You see the end is larger, without her sciencey stuff it would be too heavy to carry, but she did her geek thing and made it amazing to fight with. With its light weight you can move around much easier.” Shep moved the sword, weaving it around his body, she was right, it was very easy to control and move swiftly around. Before he knew it, two swords clashed as Undyne attacked unexpectedly.


	12. An Abandoned Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here you go!

Charley walked towards the content couple, sitting on a log looking out to the distance as they’d chatted puns and other awkward jokes. She felt something in her pocket. Taking the object out, she noticed her mobile was off. Oh shit… She was meant to call Laura. It had been 2 days since she’d seen her friend who was properly worried sick. Upon turning it on she stopped and stood as she examined the thirty or so missed calls and worried texts flooding in. The time was now one in the afternoon. Monday afternoon, but the sky was still pitch black like the night. Why had she not seen the sky change yet? She placed the cracked phone against her ears. Ring, ring.   
“Charley where the fuck has you been? Are you ok? Why didn’t you call me?!” A worried, angry voice could be heard. She smiled at the worry her friend was giving her.   
“I’m so sorry Laura, a lot has happened…” She explained all the fights and monsters they’d had encountered, including Flowey at the end, but left the incident with Sans out, she didn’t want her worried even more.   
“Omg, thank god you’re ok” She wept a little, “I need to tell you something though, something’s wrong with everyone” She sounded more scared now. “No one’s waking up, I’ve tired waking Bird” Her partner, “I tried ringing an ambulance thinking he was ill, but no one answer.” A deep dread hit Charley. “I even went to my neighbours for help but no one answered when I knocked, so I went round my parents, no one answered again so I managed to break in. They were all just asleep.” She began to slur with anxiety and emotion. “I don’t know what’s wrong with everyone. Not only that but I haven’t seen the sun come out for TWO days. It’s like it’s only night time!” She began to panic. Charley thought listening to the strange things her friend was stating. “It’s like times stopped for everyone.” Laura began to cry over the phone, sobbing and wheezing.   
“I-I don’t know what's going on but we’ll come and get you, it’s going to take a while though, we don’t have any transport…” She paused looking towards Sans,   
“SANS!” a strange muffled sound was heard from phone. “Laura we’ll come and get you, I’ll ring you back in a second. Don’t worry”   
“ok” Laura hung up the phone. Charley was worried for her. To be completely alone for two days, not even know if the only person you’d seen alive was still alive. She had put her through that. But know was not the time…  
” SANS!” She belted towards Sans who turned around surprise.   
“Sans! I need your help.” She arrived before Sans and Toriel, both looking confused and stunned. Panting a little she continued. “Sans I need to talk to you…” She looked to Toriel “In private, please” Sans shrugged his shoulders like normal, he gave Toriel a comforting wink as they both moved away for this private talk.   
“Sans I need you to teleport.” She blurted out. Sans looked frustrated she’d asked that.   
“I know it’s a lot to ask but I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t urgent.” He looked less annoyed now.   
“What do you need?” Wondering what could be so urgent that he needed to use such a powerful ability which could leave him unconscious again.   
“You remember my friend Laura?” She said in a panic as he nodded. “Well I’ve been wondering why we haven’t seen the Sun yet in two days, I mean it could be that the clouds are covering it, but that doesn’t explain why there’s no light…URGH! I’m blabbing.” She stopped and breathed slowly out. Sans none existent eyebrows were raised. “I think time had stopped. Everyone isn’t waking up, and haven’t done since you’ve all arrived.” Sans now looked worried.   
“She’s all alone Sans and I’m worried she could get hurt.” She stopped to catch her breathe “I left her and didn’t even check if she was ok…” She looked to the floor to avoid eye contact. Sans was reminded by his own mistakes, put his hands in his pockets and sighed.  
“Ok, but this is the only time ok?” She looked up confused, she hadn’t even asked what she wanted yet.   
“I’ll get your friend.” He smiled and winked, slouching once again. “I’d better tell Tori so she can put me to bed after” He chuckled while walking to Tori, explaining what he was doing.   
Charley thought for a moment. This was a bad idea. She was reminded of when he used it before. He was tired and almost unconscious when we had teleported, what if he could hurt himself or make a mistake. Sans eye shone blue. “Sans wait!” The world seemed to warp around him for a second then a flash of white and he was gone. She felt a strange feeling in her heart, all her blood was rushing round her blood and the green glow sparked once again. Oh no. Her vision felt strange and distorted. The trees curved, then straightened. It was back to normal. She held her chest recovering from the illusion, it was only a few minutes before the world slanted again, the trees become liquefied and the dirt moved like ants. Suddenly it stopped. The world stopped spinning and her eyes calmed to the normal colour. She felt a little dizzy but nothing serious.  
The air next to Toriel curved and warped again in a strange large oblong, slightly larger than Sans. A white light flashed and there stood Sans holding onto Laura’s shoulder. Sans stood next to Toriel. Sans smiled at her as his blue eye switched off with one click, and he fell backwards into Toriel’s readied hands, he had fell unconscious. Toriel lift him into her arms and laid him gently onto a blanket laid out on the floor.   
“Is he ok?” Charley asked concerned to Toriel. She stroked his head, relaxed.  
“He’ll be fine my dear, he just needs rest.” She said sitting down next to him. Pulling another blanket, to keep him warm.   
Laura looked around in shock, quivering at this unexpected arrival. Charley threw herself onto her into a big friendly hug. Pushing her backwards. Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged her friend back as her mind was brought back to reality.   
“Are you ok?!” Charley pulled her off still hold her shoulders, looking all over Laura’s body to check if everything was hurt. She was wearing a large pink oversized jumper, with grey leggings and brown ugg boots. Her hair still done up in a messy top bun.   
“Yes.” She said shaking, whimpering as she was pulled in for another hug.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise what was happening.” Her eye glowed a pale green, the flame was subtle and small. As Charley let go Laura frowned at her.   
“W-what’s wrong with your eye?” She asked pointing to it, disturbed. Charley put her hand to the green eye and rubbed it slightly. She led her to the logs which they sat and talked about all the different things that had happened. They laughed about joked about silly things that happened and shared comfort words to each other. After a while the reality settled in and they both became quiet.   
“Laura, I got to ask Sans to train me when he’s well enough.” She glanced over to where he laid.   
“What’s wrong with him, why did he collapse?” Laura questioned, concerned for the skeleton.   
“Well, when he teleports, it’s like he’s uses all his energy. It happened before when we were attack, he used it to get to Swanage…” Laura gasped a little as Charley laughed at her reaction,   
“It’s fine, I’ve told you about it on the phone anyway. We managed, but I am worried for Sans.” Her voice slightly shaking.   
“I mean it’s hard for them all, but Sans seems to recall all the resets in the game better than anyone so far. Now it’s like all their effort isn’t worth it. I just hope, I hope he’s ok.”  
Laura tilted her head to the side watching all the monsters. Hearing battle cries in the distance as Undyne and Shep fought. “You really care about them don’t you?” One monster caring for another monster who helped her get there by risking his life. Another monster fighting Shep who seemed to be smiling and having fun. They were like humans, only more mysterious.   
“How long do you think it will go on?”   
Charley looked doubtful at the question,   
“I don’t even know if it will go back to normal…I-I don’t have any ideas about time or timelines, I’m not a scientist, if anything, it could be the game making reality slip, but I don’t know, I just…don’t know.” She put her head into her hands creating muffled words.   
“Sometimes I wonder if we’ll even see everyone again.”   
“Heh. Well we’re here?” Charley was surprised? “As long as we’re here there is still hope” Laura winked reminding her of all the god awful puns Sans would spout out and smile at the pleasant memory.   
“Yeah.”


	13. Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short Chapter this time, but next one is very long so sorry about it's shortness but I will make it up to you!

After a few hours Sans awoke again, bags under his eyes and yawning every minute or so. His was obviously still tired but hauled himself to get up again until Toriel pushed him back down, giving him a firm look.   
“You must rest Sans.” She scolded. Sans blushed and stayed sat down, he didn’t want to lay down. Charley approached him.   
“Thank you Sans for doing that, I know if must have been difficult” She apologised while scratching her neck, embarrassed with Toriel sat next to him.   
“No problem kiddo.” He said with his usually goofy grin.  
“Actually kid, before you go. I know Undyne wants you to train. I, uh, heard your conversion with her earlier. I think it’s a good idea.” He literally said what she was about to ask.  
“Also I was just wondering; earlier did you get effected?” His eye flicked at Toriel who was quite happily listening puffing up his blanket pillow.   
“What do you mean” She’d completely forgotten about it.   
“Well I mean, when I was teleporting, I could feel something weird, it felt like a next, how do I explain it. Like a new box of energy. When I got to your friends, I tried to teleport again but I couldn’t.” Toriel leaned forward towards him.  
“Oh sans” She said in sympathy.  
“But just as I was about to collapse I suddenly teleported back, which as you know is when I arrived back here.” He raised an eyebrow. Charley thought for a moment and it clicked.  
“Oh! Yeah I did feel something, but I’m not sure if it’s what you’re talking about. I mean when you teleported I couldn’t see properly, it felt like the world was just warping around me.” Sans seemed satisfied with the answer as he put his hand to his chin in thought.   
“Is something wrong?” Confused she asked Toriel. Sans didn’t respond and continued in thought as Toriel waved her down.   
“I’m sure its fine dear, may I ask you a question?” Charley nodded, “Would you friend like to help me with a few things later? I would appreciate the help as you all seem busy training.” She smiled humbly in appreciation.   
“Her names Laura and yeah. I’ll ask her now” Waving a hand while walking back to Laura.   
“Laura!” She called over “Torial wants to know if you could help her with a few things later?”   
“Like what?” She asked surprised.  
“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t worry, she’s lovely.” Innocently smiling towards her.   
Another few hours later Sans awoke again, refreshed but still aching. He got out of the blankets with ease and walked over to Charley to get her training underway. Yells and battle screams could still be heard in the back as Shep and Undyne continued to fight with short breaks in between. Shep and Undyne were at each other’s throats starting to give each over a difficult time, everyone noticed this since more weapons were launched threw the air.   
Sans winked at Charley   
“You ready kid?” She shot up ready as ever, nervous and excited at the same time. Could she really control this? She looked at Laura as she walked away behind Sans, leaving Her and Toriel to do whatever they needed to do.


	14. Now control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets have a training session XD

“Ok. We’re going to start, but don’t worry, if anything goes wrong, I will be here, I’ll help control it, but I’m, going to try and let you do it first ok?” Sans explained. He stood in a battle stance, legs spread a little, arms held out, his left hands out in front and right hand behind him. His head was slightly downward with eyes focused on her. They had walked quite far which made Charley even more nervous.   
“We needed to walk far enough so that no one else would be effected, since this power draws in energy around you, using time and space, you create a new substance. Your eye is what will see and control it. It is also connected to your soul” He lit up his eye to a cooling blue. “When you con-trol it, you begin to effect the area around you.” He twisted his hand into a fist, a blue flame ap-peared to surround his hand, he threw his fingers out pushing his arm away from him as the flame left his hand. The flame flew towards the tree but stop just before touching it. “You can control where it goes.” The tree seemed to bend as the flame retracted back into his hands. “I can do other things but I don’t think you’ll be able to summon bones” He chuckled as the flame left his eye, back into the normal white dot. “Ok now’s your turn”  
“Umm Sans?” Voice trembling.   
“yeah kid?”   
“I’m scared of it” She admitted nervously.   
“There’s nothing to be scared of, I won’t let it hurt you, ok? I’m here if anything goes wrong. You can do this” He stated again. Reassuring her or his abilities.   
ok  
She thought for a second about the only time ever using her powers was through emotion. She closed her eyes and thought about it, her friends in pain or danger, everything that’s happened so far. The green flames appeared through her closed eye, Sans watching, concentrating, inspecting the power level. He didn’t seem to blink, fixed upon her.   
The world is paused; family is not changing. They shouldn’t be here; they are in danger. Monsters are loose. The flame grew bigger. Sans frowned.   
“Kid?” quietly he asked after her.  
What happened to Papyrus? What happened to Alphys, what if they’re in pain. How she let that happened, why wasn’t she more helpful? The flame engulfed both her hands.   
Sans took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Was she still in control?   
The world was corrupted. In danger, everything was in danger. Her hands in danger, her family in danger, herself in danger…danger…. danger.   
She opened her eyes, the world seemed black, everything shadowed. Now both her eyes enveloped in a strong green glow. She screamed in paid as the flames grew higher. Her heart felt squashed and stretched for air. Her hair now flowing with the flames.   
“KID?” Sans yelled in concern.  
The green flame began growing over her body. Fizzing and sparkling like a firework. Sans decided it was enough.  
Danger…danger. She had lost herself. The green flowed throughout her entire body. Waves of power pushed leaves and debris away.  
Her heart began to boil. It hurt. The pain began to grow from her heart through her arms and legs. Sharp pinpricks japing her every sense. Sans ran up to her, placing his hand on her green ignited ones, his eye lit up blue. Sans looked up in her eyes in shock, he couldn’t see any life in them, only the intense green from flames. His heart began to burn in rage and panic.   
“Oh man, kid!” he whined. A blue flame began to flow through him, slowly overthrowing the green. The intense flames became waved and calm. The green now almost completely blue. His attention firmly placed on her eyes.  
The shadows became blurred replaced with Sans face warping back into view.  
“Sans?” Her body ached, burnt, though not a scratch was there. She could feel her hands being squeezing by his as his eye blared with blue. The flames started to release and disappeared, Sans still looking deep into her eyes as her soul’s shine could be seen again within them.   
“Welcome back” He smiled. The flames completely gone. Still holding onto her hands, he leads them down onto the floor to sit her down. “You’d feel” He let go as she sat down with him.  
“Like I’ve got heart burn” Her voice scratched and tickled like a bad cough in the winter.   
“Well, we’ll try again soon, just rest a little first.” He looked at her, then the floor, realising the ground had been pushed down from creating a small ditch.   
After a good rest talking about more puns and everyone, they began training again, the mis-control happened a few times but was easily subdued. Each time was more either more ferocious and dangerous but as Charley became to feel her power more and more, the warmth feeling it would ignite in her soul became more like a friend than foe. Two days of practicing for both Charley and Shep, continuously being battered then healed, beaten again then healed.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
Charley stood tall, looking at Sans, one leg behind the other, right hand forward. The green flame engulfed her body, surrounding it like a ghostly mist. Her eyes widen as Sans flew towards her throwing his blue flamed hands, spiralling at her. Within seconds the twos flames were mixed in a ball of magic, both flaring arms at one another, dodging and tackling.   
Sans kicked Charley in the face causing her to roll on the floor before bolting back up, screaming as the flames drew higher, propelling herself his way in a fiery mess striking Sans in the ribs, he fell back but caught himself, feet digging into the floor. Charley hunched over, green eye sparkling with glee, and a pleasant smile plastered on her face. Sans grinned as three beams of light, fired towards her barely missing her head, burning into parts of her hair, hair flapped at the shock wave it produced. Her eyes skimmed from the light back towards Sans who was already launching towards her in a heated chaos of fire. Before she knew it, her body was slammed back into a tree, then flung over sans shoulder, hitting another. She pulled herself to her knees, and cough up bile. She scowled at him, who was now approaching, walking towards her with his hands raised high swirling a blue glow in it.   
Charley jumped high, lifting herself up the tree. Sans now at the bottom grinning his calm and casual smile. Charley leapt out the tree, legs aimed towards Sans, blazing up the green flame beneath them. Hitting Sans from above before he realised, knocking him into the ground. Sans flicked his wrist and she was again propelled across into another tree. Pain shot up her back and she coughed, spluttering up blood and fell to the floor into her hands and knees. Her face covered in sweat, blood and dirt. She was panting, and body shaking. Sans walked over slowly, coming to a stop once in front her. She looked at the ground her flames completely died down, still on hands and knees, her breathe shaky, seeing his shadow now over hers. He leant over her,  
“I think that’s enough for today” He smiled holding out a hand.   
She gladly accepted, pulling herself up, shock excelled through her side, she pressed it with her hands, and collapse to the floor, groaning at the pain. Sans Sat beside her and placed his bony hands on her rib. A calm blue glow shone onto, feeling of heat and comfort could be felt. It was healing her broken rib.   
“You know you could have just asked to stop. I know you want to get better, but you’ve done really well, I don’t think they’re much more we can do now, I think you’ve got under control enough. I mean I’ve never really taught anyone” He looked flustered and embarrassed as he spoke.   
The pain had seized and Charley stood back up with the help of Sans, both smiling in achievement.   
“Thanks. I wonder how Shep and Undyne are getting on?” She wondered  
“Knowing Undyne she properly doesn’t let him rest much, that and properly beats him half to death every time.” They both laughed, know they’d be fine. The two days of training had been mentally and physically exhausting. The trick was more emotion, sense control and speed with Sans ability where as Undyne was more Physical and timing based.   
They all gathered up at the end of the day to sit around the fire which Toriel and Laura worked had to make, especially with the weather being so cold and icy. As they all sat, rested and laughed around the fire, eating roasted snails which everyone decided they had to eat in the end, yet they tasted much better to everyone surprise and didn’t have much flavour. They all made puns and Undyne shouted at Sans and Shep for making the damn jokes. The night seemed full of noise.   
Laura and Charley smiled, supporting one another, they knew everything would get better, if they just kept their heads high and keep trying. It was nice to see everyone forget their troubles for a little while. Charley watched the fire wave, it was passive and quiet. She could control her powers, and Shep know had new abilities. Laura was making new strange friends and all the monsters weren’t upset about being in a new outlandish world.   
Shep rubbed Charley’s back, his smile shone so bright and proud, in fact, everyone’s did that night. Looking around at all the new friends everyone had made. These characters didn’t even exist awhile back, she missed them and now they were right in front of her, chatting the night away. The sky was still dark but the fire stone brighter than anything.   
It was peaceful.


	15. The One True Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didnt update for awhile, being christmas and all. I've now finished the story so to everyone reading it, it is completed and therefore wont just end without a "ending" :) So thanks for everyone whose read so far, make me happy!

Chapter 15- The one true name  
Everyone had stayed up late, never wanting the night to end, but it did and it had. Everyone was waking up to the dark still in the sky. It’s starting to get annoying now. Everyone got themselves up out of their blankets, with an unwelcome stuffy nose. Almost all the humans had a stuffy nose from the cold they had felt the past five days. All the monsters were fine, Toriel had fur to keep her warm, Skeletons don’t feel the cold as much as humans and Undyne could summon her water based armor to shield her form the cold and wind.  
The morning was groggy and everyone wanted to lay in bed, but today they were getting ready to leave the forest for good in search of their friends. They had spent enough time training everyone to be able to protect themselves a little, although Charley still wondered how Sans could do the Gaster blasters but every time she asked, he would either avoid the questions or simply answer with I don’t know, so she left it at that.  
Laura was still huddled in her blanket, and Shep was up and ready help Undyne get battle ready, they had both become like best friends. Charley looked around but couldn’t see Sans, Toriel was slowly helping the fire drown out with her own fire magic.  
“Morning Toriel!” Charley called over, making Laura groan and stir.  
“Oh good morning my child-“ She stopped for a second “my dear” The fire went out.  
“Toriel? You haven’t seen Sans have you?” Toriel became to pile up all the burnt wood and ash into the middle, cleaning up the place.  
“Yes dear, he went for a walk? I think he wanted to be alone.” She said looking at the ashes. She seemed in a strange mood.  
“Could you tell me which way, I-uh, have something urgent to tell him” She lied, but she was concerned for her friend.  
“I believe he went that way, there is a cliff that way you know? Lovely view.” She stated pointing towards the direction.  
“Thanks!” She said hurried and became jogging towards the cliff. It was about ten minutes’ walk before Charley could see a glimpsed of the cliff, trees hanging off the edge, broken or fallen away, and a small shadow, must have been Sans.  
As she approached the figure was indeed Sans but strangler he was talking, she hides closely behind a tree, listening to his conversion, looking around him searching for another but not finding anyone.  
“I-it’s ok? You’ll be fine, just come over to me?” Sans Shakely said, standing as though he was top toeing. Who is he talking too?  
“I’m here now see?” he paused. “I know, I know, I haven’t been the greatest brother…”  
Brother?! He must have been talking to Papyrus, she looked around hysterically not finding a single person.  
“Don’t…I know, I promise, I’ll help you” Tears were running down his face, glowing with a pale blue, from what she could see his eye was not lit up.  
“Please don’t Papyrus…” There was distress in his voice.  
Papyrus? Sans was looking at towards the edge of the cliff, he was not far off himself, a dozen metres ahead of him was the edge leading down to crashing waters. Charley came out from the tree, visible to Sans who heard her step out. He didn’t look back but could easily tell who it was from the weight of their step.  
“DON’T come closer, if you do he…” Sans angrily looked back at her, eye now glowing a murky blue.  
“Sans, I can’t see Papyrus?” She shouted towards him. Sans edged himself closer to the cliff, holding a hand up to stop her from coming closer.  
Charley felt anger build inside her with each step he took closer towards the cliffs end. Her eye shown, opening up a new image. There stood Papyrus at the end of the cliff.  
“But how?” She mumbled to herself, Sans ignoring the noise. The winds were howling between them, the darkness making a little harder to see the end. Little spits of salty water could be felt from the water crashing on the rocks, far down. Charley eyed Papyrus. Somethings not right. The cliff edge was fuzzy and, moved unnaturally. The ground shouldn’t move? After watching the ground for a while she looked up at Papyrus, standing far away on the edge of the cliff arms spread wide as though he would jump. Sans shakily held a hand out towards him as he drew closer.  
Papyrus’s figure, twitched like a glitch, a projection. She realised.  
“Sans! That’s NOT Papyrus!” She screamed in hopes of getting through to him.  
The figures mouth moved but she could hear it over the roar of the sea and gale-force of the wind.  
“Sans! Get away from it! THAT’S NOT PAPYRUS!” With all her might she yelled to the skeleton, dazed in the figure which appeared to be his brother. Sans stopped and looked back, his eye blaring a dark menacing blue, tears streaming through his eyes.  
“Get away from my brother!” this voice almost demonic. He waved his hand out created a force throwing her back, landing on the ground with a slam landing on the back, her hit the floor. She got back up her hands shaking and adrenaline taking hold. Her head pulsed in a thumping pain, hair pinned back from the wind blowing toward the cliff. San had already turned back now edging closer and quicker toward the lie.  
“Sans!” She cried hopelessly. The cliff started to do the same as Papyrus, shake and glitch. Before she knew the entire end of the cliff was gone but Papyrus still stood where he was, floating in the sky, where the cliff used to be, not way off the cliff edge. Sans continued to edge forward. Is he not aware that’s he not on the cliff?  
“SANS! Looking at the cliff, it’s gone? Can’t you see?!” she bellowed to him, desperately trying to get his attention, but Sans was lost, all he could see was his brother, the cliff was still there, everything was fine so why was she shouting for him?  
“Please!” Words broken up in a distort cry, tears started running down her face also as she watched the skeleton, he was one step away from the edge.  
He turned around, confused expression,  
“he’s right there! I can get him” he nodded frantically for her to understand. Thought she cried harder and whimpered.  
“It’s an illusion! That NOT your brother!” She cried falling to her knees. The wind was strong and began blowing sea water at them, their faces now damp and her hair wetted from the air, waving behind hair in uneven blows. Sans looked surprised and squinting his eyes as though he had woken up from a terrible nightmare. He turned to face his so called brother. The wind blew.  
Sans slipped off the edge with a panic cry and was gone from Charley sight.  
“Nooo!” She frantically leaped of the ground and ran toward the cliffs edge looking around uncontrollably for Sans. Her eye looked to the water crashing bellow them, before a dark shadow could be seen dangling from a stick jammed in a rock just below under the cliffs edge.  
She threw her hand out in reach of Sans who took hold straight away, now putting all his weight on Charley how was pushing herself back with all her strength, but it was no use. She wasn’t strong, and his weight dangled from her arm off the cliff. His body being throw over. Her magic not able to lift anything, and his not able to lift himself.  
“Fuck!” She cried, knowing she was no enough, Sans looked up at her scared, knowing it could be the end for him. He grasped her arm more, frightened at the image below him, a certain abyss of death. The wind and sea air was cold, the cliff floor wet and sticky mud, oozing from Charley fingers, clawing into the ground. She looked up for something to help in panic. A strange person was now floating where Papyrus was. It was ghostly and wore a haunted smile. She knew who this was. An oil substance ran down from its eyes as smile crawled over its face, stretched out. Fear stunned charley, her body ran cold with screams. Everything she’d seen, and heard about that thing was dread. An unstoppable spirit. Sans still dangling noticed the figure and looked toward the horrified expression of the person holding him, she was in shock. He all too well new the ghost shadow.  
“It’s ok, we’ll be fine, just keep trying” He yelled, the tears long gone, replaced with willpower.  
Charley looked down at her in danger friend,  
“That’s, that’s Chara!” She screamed at him as the wind, the rain and wind braking up her words. The spirit stretched it smile further around it’s rotting face. Chara began slowly floating towards them. Charley gasp, as her face crumpled up into a crying mess. She knew what it was capable of but didn’t want to leave her friend, she was petrified.  
“I know.” Sans said straight, panic had completely left him, still eyes fixed upon Charley.  
Charley nodded breathe shaking with panic and adrenaline, the will to run, to leave and get safe was over powering. But she stayed, pulling digging her fingers into the mud below her, her head pushed against the ground as he pulled with all her might screaming as though her arm would rip off at any moment. Sans held tight, the figure still slowly getting closer and closer. A snap was heard and Charley crashed back to the floor in complete pain, her arm had dislocated from the dead weight she was carried, a cry of pain was shrieked into the air. As she pulled one last time, dragging the skeleton across the claw marked ground. They both toppled over on the floor panting.  
Chara was close now. Charley body froze up in fright and pain. The shock tensed all her muscles, completely exposed to this creature. Her face over thrown with fear and dread.  
Sans swung his hand out with blue flames washing away the shadow like steam in the air. Charley’s eyes didn’t move from the spot Chara had been in for a while. The wind became more calming, but still blew up, sprinkling sea water light other them.  
“That’s was Chara…” She whispered, shaking.  
“It was, come on” He lifted her arm up. She stumbled a little, still eyes fixed. At least we know who it’s after this time…” He continued. Charley shot a glance at him in question.  
“Who?” Head tilted to the side as she spoke. Sans looked back as he balanced on his arm and Simply said.  
“You.”


	16. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will pretty much be uploading a new chapter every one or two days now, since its completed. It was very fun making this story, my friends are now reading at and they say they love so yeah. Thanks to everyone so far and all.

Charley and Sans were in silence for a while before Sans broke the peace.  
“Uh…so yeah, thanks for saving me back there. If you haven’t done that, I’d be swimming right now” He laughed awkwardly. Charley held her arms, tightening her grip. Thoughts were running wild in her head. Chara is after her? What if Chara gets her? What if she hurts someone? Is Chara capable of possession right now? Why didn’t it possess her then? Her thought faded off looking up to Sans walking slighting in front.  
“I’m guessing you know about Chara if you played the…the game?” He sighed. She tilted her head a little for him to continue. “Welp! I’m sure you’ll be fine kid. We’ll all help.” He grinned again, smile spread across his face, tapping her on the back as they walked. She flinched a little as her arm, still dislodged, was very sensitive and sore.  
“Oh yeah, almost forgot.” He grabbed her dislocated arm, and shoved it back into place without mercy. Before she even realised, she’d fallen to the floor on her knees screaming as her arm pulsed with a stabbing pain. He had clicked it back into place and was now watching her clenching in a throbbing pain. The sudden agony was a shock which left her panting in exhaustion.  
Sans scooped her up in his arms, cradling her, trying not to knock her arm. He walked, trudging through the wood and leaves, both of them dampened with salty water, windswept. The wind seemed to die down as the further they walked away from the cliff. The saltiness of the air became more clean and clear. Charley hugged her arm, protecting it, her blank expression expressed many emotions.  
“We’re almost there, then you can rest.” She nodded weakly in his arms, curling up more, to Sans she seemed almost frightened. How could she not be with everything that’s happened? Sans thought to himself, reminding him of the possible danger Papyrus and Alphys could be in. He chuckled to himself, he really just wanted to get back and lazy around all day again.  
As they arrived everyone had arisen out of their beds. They all looked over in worry as Sans carried Charley over to Toriel. Toriel gasped, running over to him along with Shep who looked furious. Shep scowled, viciously at Sans who handed Charley to Toriel, who was better suited for healing magic. Sans looked at Shep expecting him to boil over, hitting him or something to expect the anger obvious in his face.  
“What happened this time?” Shep’s voice was a low, growling noise. He was heavily breathing; eyes fuming, fixed upon Sans, with rage that could be felt through the emphasises of his words.  
“We met Chara.” Sans said bluntly not meaning to scare anyone but wanting them to know exactly who they’d come into contact with. “I’m not sure what it wants but I know it’s most likely after Charley’s soul.” Charley watched him as Toriel took her soaked jacket off to wrap her arm in a bandage, she shivered as her skin got exposed to the chill. Sans avoided eye contact with her.  
“It will most likely come after her again.” He paused, avoiding everyone’s eyes now, floor at Toriel who had her back to him, listening while gently fixing Charley up. Undyne Jumped up, taking charge that Sans was grateful for.  
“So she’s being hunted, yeah?” She clarified with Sans. As he nodded she pointed to Laura and Shep. “Right so here goes, you two must take turns to stay with her, that includes sleep and toileting.” Charley blushed with embarrassment, everyone was fussing over it. “We will- “  
“Wait!” Charley called out with frustration. “This is silly. I’ll be fine, I don’t need monitoring like a child twenty, four, seven. I’m with you all pretty much all the time anyway. Is there any point in making a schedule for my supervision?” By the end she was frowned at everyone.  
“Like it or not punk, you’re in danger. Your friends are going to help you. If you’re going to be selfish and ignore this then fine, go and kill yourself because at this rate that’s what’s going to happen.” Undyne was always shouting but this time it was fierce, almost disappointed. “We are all going to watch out for you. Even us monsters.” She summoned an arrow and frustratingly pushed it into the ground before it disintegrated again leaving a small hole. She flicked her hair as she left with a glint in her eyes, walking off to polish armor or stabs some more trees.  
Shep attended to Charley with Toriel and Sans sat near Laura who seemed confused and left in the dust, not knowing who Chara is. She picked up her blanket and Moved over to Sans who blew out air in a long sigh before drooping his he to one side to lazily look at her. Her voice was quiet but not quite a whisper, not wanting to be heard by the others.  
“Sans, thank you.” His eyes widened, she was thanking him? “Charley told me a lot about the game but I still don’t know much about it. I know that Chara is supposed to be the villain, heh.” She looked down at her fingers rolling into the blanket more. “I’m sure you don’t realise, but you mean a lot her.” She smiled a comforting glance, warm like Toriel’s but no as motherly. “She would talk about you nonstop when playing the game.” Long pauses between each sentence made Sans feel uncomfortable. “I’m sure we’ll get you home.” She looked at him again still the bright smile from before. “We won’t stop until everyone safe” She stood back up and walked over to Shep and Toriel who were now fussing over Charley’s arm asking questions.  
Sans sat in thought. The words she used. Not we won’t stop till everyone home, or back in the game, but safe. They won’t stop until everyone’s safe…she didn’t even only include monster’s humans but everyone. I’m not even sure if I want to go home. I feel alive, more…able to do things, I’m away from resets. He looked around seeing Undyne jabbing a tree with a small arrow, she swung, hitting her frustration out. He sometimes wondered if humans and monsters would be exactly the same if not for the different abilities.  
Before he knew it Laura was standing in front of him. Her expression darker and mysterious than before. The calm had left her face replaced with a serious stern look. He gulped, feeling nervous, a strange aura came from her appearance. She leaned in slower to him, her lips right up close to where you’d suspect his ear to be. A small smile crept on her face.  
She hissed. Sans could have sworn he saw both her eyes flashed a strange neon yellow.  
“I know about Gaster.”


	17. Travelling once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about Gaster...

Sans stood up in shock, looking at Laura as though she’d threatened him. He couldn’t put his finger on why that name had such an effect on him. Gaster. It haunted his mind. Vision of blurred, erased memories couldn’t be remembered like static on the television. The whites in his faded to nothing. Fear had overcome him; why did he feel like this. He looked at his hands as they began to shake, before looking at Laura who had a strange creepy smile. Something was not right. He moved casually but slowly away, trying not to look at her as she continued to stare. He eventually got to his favourite tree spot and huddled down into the dip he’d conveniently made for himself, relaxing and calming down.   
Laura walked over to Charley who was trying to get Toriel to stop trying to fed her more snails she’d made.   
“You need your strength, although you’ve been healed by magic it can sometimes leave you aching?” Toriel explained   
“Honest I’m fine” Charley stood up waving her hands, her arm felt a lot better after Toriel mended it, she really was good at healing magic. Laura took her hand and dragged her away without warning. Charley almost tripping in the process watched as Laura marched in front of her.   
“What?” She choked out, Laura’s grip tightened. Toriel watched confused but didn’t question it, those two were constantly dragging each other places since they were close friends, but this time Laura seemed more determined.   
“Laura? Hey- Ouch!” The grip was cutting into her wrist, nails crawled in as she grew her hands off her. Charley rubbed her wrist looking at Laura waiting for an explanation for this strange behaviour.   
“You know who Gaster is don’t you?” Considering Laura knew very little about the game, the sudden outburst was very unexpected.   
“How do you know…” Charley questioned but the expression on Laura’s face told her she didn’t want questions but answers. “Yeah, I know about him.”   
Laura nodded and circled her hands in motion for her to carry on. “Umm…I know if you change files in the game you can get what’s called Gaster followers up, they don’t say much though” She stopped thinking it was enough because Laura spat out   
“AND?” Laura demanded. Charley frowned at her unexpected rudeness.   
“There’s not much to say, he’s a character not in the game unless you mess around with the files. He’s supposed to be the royal science before Alphys took over, I think he had an accident with an experiment but no one really knows more than that. Except…” She put her hand to her chin thinking about all the theories she’d seen. “It’s possible Sans might know, but the game doesn’t specifically say he does.” She stopped waiting for a thank you or some explanation for this sudden interest in Gaster.  
“That’s all you know?” Laura looked at her with disappointment and dissatisfaction. She must have expected more. “You know Sans is dangerous.” She said bluntly. Charley looked over to where Sans was sitting. He was sat behind a tree in his usually spot. “He’s not telling everyone the truth.” Charley tilted her head.  
“The truth? What do you mean?” Laura threw her hands up in innocence.  
“All I’m saying is he’s not what the eye meets. There is definitely more than he’s telling.” She moved close to Charley’s ear as she continued to stare in San’s direction. “He’s dangerous.” With those words Laura walked away to help Toriel with packed all the blankets into her unusual bag.   
Before they all knew it everything was ready and they began their decent out of the forest. Shep walked beside Sans, who seemed to be fidgeting. Laura was by Toriel, they were walking wonders to each other about the underground, it was surprising to see how much Laura knew about it. Charley walked besides Undyne who was telling her about all the monsters she’d beaten up and who they were all wimps. Undyne on the way would simplex boulders every now and then to prove how strong she was, it was like a child on their first judo lesson, Charley would over exaggerate how impressed she was and Undyne was proud and thrilled at how amazed she’d reacted. This girl knows what’s impressive!   
After a while of walking Laura ran to catch up with Charley, mumbling something with a grunt.   
“You know Toriel doesn’t like it here, she was telling how all the monsters were considering killing the humans before they got here.” Laura looked to see Charley’s reaction. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders.   
“That’s ok, I knew they were collecting souls before so I wouldn’t put it past them” Charley smiled, expecting to meet another smiling face but was met with an irritated, sarcastic look, she looked at the floor, watching where she was going. “I mean we did banish them so it makes sense…” Trying to defend them all. Laura looked even more dissatisfied.   
“Knowing our luck their planning something, you know Toriel didn’t use her healing magic to full extent on you, she said sometimes people should deal with it themselves, she said it’s not her problem.” Laura was serious, her eyes fixed on Charley’s face looking for a response.   
“Well, I don’t know? Maybe she’s just tired.” Charley was unsure, all these things she was telling her, but she was still doubtful in her mind.   
“Also Sans says he doesn’t know anything about Gaster…I asked him earlier…” Charley stopped in her tracks for just a second before jumping to catch up with Laura. She became worried and curious.  
“What did you ask him?” She calmly enquired.  
“Well I told him about Gaster, then he was quiet, looked like he was hiding something?” Glancing at Charley once again for a reaction. Charley looked at the ground, then towards Sans and frowned.   
“That was dangerous…we don’t know what or who Gaster really is, he could be something bad or good. There isn’t much evidence to say Sans knows much either but…I might ask him later if that will make you feel better?” Laura smiled and walked back to Toriel, a pleased look plastered on her.   
Charley thought for a moment taking in all the strange things that had happened, it is true Toriel properly isn’t using her healing ability to her fullest, but who could blame her? And Sans, he was the type to hide things so no one would be burdened on his behalf…but something wasn’t adding up, why would he act weird over a simple question about Gaster, he must know something?   
She didn’t want to upset Sans over something which could be very personal, but maybe something was wrong with the monsters? Her mind started to become clouded and anxious that these monsters might not be the same as what they are in the story, if Sans has secrets who’s to say the others don’t? Her trust wavering as Laura watched from behind.   
They all arrived at a small village. The village was quiet and must have had about fifteen houses surrounding it. The wild monsters were nowhere to be seen as they all made their way to the nearby pub in silence. They knocked before going in but as they knew no one would be awake they checked the inside and happily made themselves at home on all the seats, picking at peanuts and downing the water which had been scarce of for the last couple of days. It was an old fashioned pub with a fire place and wooden beams crossing on the ceiling. The walls were bricked and a few pictures of old horse and carts the village housed years ago.  
Knowing no-one was awake was a god send, they could rest without being disturbed, all in one room, the fire lit with magic. They all rested in stalls, tables and the floor, making great use of the warmth they’d finally gotten. Toriel, Undyne and Shep huddled around the fire, exchanging stories of fierce battles and strange encounters, laughing away as though they had all the time in the world. Laura sat in the corner staring into her phone. Charley sat on a wooden chair a little behind everyone at the fire, and Sans lay peacefully facing the wall on a comfy long cushioned booth. Charley’s and Shep’s hoodie along with Laura’s coat was soaked from being washed in the sink with simple soap and hung out to dry near the fire.   
Shep stood up and walking over to Charley offering a hand out to come join the fire crew and tell stories. She kindly decides, but he continued to insist.  
“Come on, it will be fun. The fire is nice and warm” A big smile grew on his face. She shook her head.  
“I need to talk to Sans about something in a minute, but” She looked to Shep hoping for comforting words. “It’s about Gaster?” Shep was surprised.  
“Oh? Why do you to ask about him? We don’t know what could happen, he might not even remember him?” Shep explained,   
“I know, but I need to find out…” there was no real incentive but curiosity killed the cat. Shep grimaced at this and looked towards Sans, Charley frowned aback at him.  
“I still don’t understand, what do you expect from him? He’s doing nothing wrong and yet your giving him a hard time.” She stood up, moving Shep out the way “Just give it a rest.” She finished, walking over to Sans and sitting at the end where his feet were laid up. She put her hands on his slipper and wobbled it to get Sans attention. Startled Sans sat up, the white dots in his eye was small from such a start.  
“Oh, sorry” Charley said, a side smile hidden away, his reaction made her laugh a little.   
“Don’t worry about it. What’s up kid?” He straightened his back, a few clicks and he slumped down into his sit, the hood on his hoodie over his head and zip zipped up just above his chin.   
“Sans, you may not want to answer what I’m going to ask?” She truthfully told, as see caught Laura watching them both, before she turned to avoid being seen. An uncomfortable aura came about Sans as his eyes became more hollow.   
“Can you tell me what you know about Gaster?” The whites in his eyes complete disappeared. There was a silence for a minute, with only the sounds of laughter in the background, Shep eyeing over every now and then to check on them.   
“What do you want to know?” Sans voice was a nervous wreck; he had tensed up.   
“Well, I want to know what you know about him, since there isn’t much to go in the game, and it’s always been a few questions I’ve wanted to know.” Charley asked, Sans signed heavy.  
“Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t know anything. What I do know is that name really gets under my skin.” Either were sure if the pun was intended.   
“But the GasterBlasters?” Her voice getting higher. Sans just signed again.  
“I don’t know much about them; I was surprised when you knew about them.” He fiddled with his fingers. “I’ll be honest with you kid, I don’t know much about it, but everything I do, is, well, it’s…not very clear. My memory of it is pretty blurred about it.” He looked at her the whites now returned making Charley more at ease.   
“I know a little about him…” She trailed off, seeing Sans excited, hopeful and scared at the same time, such emotions.   
“Can you tell me?” Sans seemed very intent on knowing more. “It-it might help me remember something…?” His non-existent eyebrows raised.   
“Ok, I know if you change the files in the game you can meet Gaster but he only smiles and disappears if you click on him.” Sans put his hand up to his chin, thinking deeply on every word she said. Laura became scowling at the two, Shep now completed distracted by the stories everyone was expressing. “There are what’s called NPCs that you can talked to as well, they’re all called Gaster followers, which is strangle but they only really talk about him falling into an experiment and Alphys taking over awhile- “   
“Wait what?” Sans burst out, everyone turned to look. He laughed at everyone and waved a nervous hand at them all as they continued their conversations. Shep however walked over to see what the fuss is about. He planted himself next to Charley as Sans smiled awkwardly towards his arrival.   
“What’s going on?” Shep’s voice was calm and collected.   
“I’m trying to explain everything about Gaster…Umm…what’s next, oh yeah!” She pointed a finger in the air. “There is a machine in deep in the lab which looks like your Gaster blasters, but, I don’t think it works?” Shep watched Sans reaction, but he didn’t even blink at the last facts. “I believe Gaster and it’s possible you too, had something to do with time travel…” She trailed off again concerned for Sans as he hadn’t reacted to any of the last statements.   
“Sans?” Shep’s asked deeply and quickly, though he was lost in a dream.


	18. It was all a reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I had a friend read this and she got confusion about this chapter. It is a flash back for Sansybaby when he worked as a scientist along with Alphys and Gaster

The walls were grey and dull. A smell of disinfectant and rubber of machine could be injected through the air. The stale dusty air, make the place feel like a hospital it not for the strange panels on the wall. They were labels to show which direction everything was. Lighting up green Sans walked past them as it lit up sensing him walk past, reminding him of all the notes that had been made public to all the other scientists. Sans was looking for Alphys to tell her about the new discoveries in time travel and the possibilities of determination she had extracted from the humans.   
Seeing her tail trail through a door at the end of the corridor Sans ran up in excitement.   
“Hey Alphys!” The delight could be heard through his words as ran towards her dropping useless paper everywhere. He reached the door as she turned around to greet her colleague. Although Sans didn’t stop, crashing straight into her, throwing paper into the air.   
“O-oh n-no!” She hesitated picking up all the dropped papers, now crumpled from all the feet scrambling to get up. Sans crawled fast over to Alphys who was still getting her baring’s.   
“Look! It’s all done! It’s ready!” He shouted with joy shoving paper scribbled with drawings and strange handwriting written all over.  
“Oh is G-Gaster approved it?” fixed her glasses before standing up with her papers.   
“Gaster’s made it! We’ve got a few volunteers to test it out. We just need some liquefied determination” Sans smile stretched from ear to ear as he began picking up his own papers again down the hall. Alphys watched.   
“B-but I thought, thought it was you who was m-making it?” She stuttered. Sans eyes were lit up like a child at Christmas.  
“Well yeah” He hesitated, “but he decided it was best he built it, since the timelines showed fluctuation in the future he thought it was best to test it first?” Sans shook off the question like nothing, although it did hurt for one of Sans creation to be in the hands of another scientist, but that’s what you get it you’re not in charge.   
“Are you guna come? He’ll be testing it out soon!” Sans jumped up and down.   
“I don’t know, S-sans, you k-know Ga-gaster scares me. H-he’s threatened me before; I-I don’t think I could.” Sans face dropped hearing his dear friend and colleague wouldn’t be attending. “O-ok.” He jumped for glee before fleeing off in the direction he came. Alphys signed. “G-great…”   
Everyone knew Alphys and Gaster didn’t get along. She didn’t approve of how Gaster treated all the experiments and test subjects, but he was in charge and had been so for many years, which meant he had great experience, something she didn’t have. 

It was late light and the Machine was getting set up by Gaster, his height towered above many intimidating them. He was a skeleton like Sans and Papyrus but his body was covering in a black cloak and his hands floated out beside him. His hands were smooth and precise with a strange hole through the centre.   
Sans stood beside him eager to see how his invention fared, his blue weak magic flared up every now and then with anticipation to show his eagerness. The test subject talked with a hand he held out in front of him. He was a very colourful character, but someone who was picked up by Gaster. Gaster always managed to get good subjects to test out his machines with, though they always looked tired and a bit doped up.   
“(This is test Subject 11)” Gaster announced to Sans, pointing a floating hand towards the colourful character. His voice calm with a strange static hazed over.   
Alphys burst in through the doors, running across the heat resistant metal bridge over to Sans and Gaster, who stood next to a large Machine in the centre level. It was a stage between two bridges above the lava in the Hotlands.   
Gaster glared as Alphys entrance with lavender eyes. Sans smile grew further at the arrival of his friend.   
“Alphys you made it!” He waved hysterically as his friend came over to enjoy the joy, even if she was weary of Gaster.   
“Y-yes, I b-brought determination” She held out a test tube filled with red liquid to Sans. Before Sans could politely take it, it was swiftly snatched into Gaster’s hands and soaked up by a needle. Gaster’s curly smile broke up into a strange crooked shape.   
“(Thank you Alphys.)” He smiled while squeezing a little out the end of the needle, ready to be injected into the subject, making Alphys shiver.   
They were the only scientist left in the entire Laboratory, which made Alphys question why they had to test it at this time but only dismissed it as resolve to test the machine. The determination was injected in Subject 11 and now flowed throughout his body, Gaster placed the subject into the machine and typed a sequence of numbers onto the keypad, and gesturing Sans to do the honours of turning it on.   
It was all set.  
A bright white light flashed.   
Gaster peered into the machine looking for Subject 11, but there was no sign. Gaster infuriated smacked the keypad and looked to Alphys.  
“Get me Subject 9 and 16!” His voice echoed through the Lab. Alphys startled ran to get the subjects straight away. Sans looked over to his friend in a hurry and shouted towards her.  
“(Don’t forget determination as well!)” He smiled, but not quite as joyous as before, his hopes had not faltered. There was an awkward silence before Gaster spoke up to Sans.  
“(It is possible these subjects don’t have enough determination.)” He paused “(Sans this is your experiment. Will you do anything to get it working?)” Sans nodded with enthusiasm.   
“Of course!” He smiled as Alphys came running across the bridge once more with two more Subjects.   
Gaster eagerly injected the Subject 14, his handling with his monster became rough and impatient. Shoving all the subjects into the machine with a chance for their bodies to absorb the determination. Gaster’s requests became demands, shouting at his colleagues for assistance. The atmosphere of enthusiasm and excitement became drowned with uneasiness and fear as Sans and Alphys watched Gaster push subject after subject into the Machine without an end result.   
“S-stop!” Alphys cried as the last Subject became nothing in the machine. Gaster snarled at he with a grin look in his eye, then it calmed.   
“(it seems this subjects were not enough Alphys. They have become nothing in time and space but that doesn’t mean we need to stop there.)” He looked towards Sans. Sans stained smile was lacking, though Gaster’s was now stretched. “(My dear Sans, you said before you would do anything for your machine?)” His eyes were hollow, full of darkness.   
Sans looked to Alphys confused and nervous.   
“Y-yes?” Sans felt like he’d done something terribly wrong. Alphys stared in horror as the Gaster she always known became her real nightmare.   
Sans jumped as he as Alphys let out an ear curling scream. She moved away from Sans who was grabbed by Gaster. Gaster’s left eye a piercing purple. Sans magic was weak and only ever lit up when he was in dangerous, but with only one defence or attack he was helpless to a strong magic user like Gaster.   
Sans squirmed helplessly as a needle filled with determination was jammed into his arm, gaster realised Sans from his grip. Sans fell to the floor holding his arm, the needle still lodged into him, Sans cried out in pain as Alphys rushed up to him twisting and struggling on the floor. The determination began bumping through his body. Gaster tried to grab one of Sans legs before Alphys hit his hand away.  
“L-leave h-HIM!” She screeched terrified.   
“Oh n-no S-sans” She tried to calm Sans putting hands on his shoulders to seize his movements. The needle was pushed quite away into his arms bones, with determination leaking out onto the floor. Gaster managed grabbed at his leg again and pulled Sans towards the Machine, his own creation.   
Alphys stepped back,   
“Oh my god” her words were clear, the shaking gone but overwhelmed with dread.   
Sans blue eye lit up, flaming like it had never done before. The flames sparkled out of control, consuming his body in a blue aura. Sans other eyes had become black as though he had no life inside in. The blue flame became intense like fireworks, flicking in all sorts of directions launching Gaster onto the keypad, throwing him to the floor and then into the machine he was heading towards.   
Sans dropped to the floor as the last amount of magic left his body, leaving him a shaken mess on the floor as Alphys nervously ran over to help. Gaster was knock unconscious, laid in the machine helpless as the light shone bright, and Gaster vanished.


	19. Taking a turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new one, yay! Thank you for all your lovely comments!

“Sans? Are you ok? Can you hear me?” Charley placed a hand on Sans back causing him to flinch, his eyes came back to life as his body was shaking. Shep worriedly looked over to him. Sans let out a heavy gasp for air.  
“I-I remember?!” he said putting his face into his hands “I remember…” He repeated slowly and quietly all the recollected events.   
He began to explain all the experiments he’d done with Gaster to make this “time machine” (he put it bluntly) and how the magic affected him, giving him little control over the enormous strength he has suddenly gained. The months with Alphys he’d spent trying to drain his body from the hefty amounts of determination he had consumed. The memories of everyone apart from who had been involved was slowly manipulated from the machine leaving everyone with vague or no memory of Gaster and his seven failed test subjects. His hands began to shake more once finished. It was like every word was effort.   
“Sans its ok…” Charley reassured him. The fear he felt before shot through his system, he began uncontrollably crying, weeping quietly so no one else in Pub would hear.   
“Oh sans…” Sympathy could be felt in her voice. She pulled him in for a hug and he gladly accepted the comfort. She dug his head into her shoulders, wrapping her arms tightly around him.   
“You’re ok now, you’re here with us now.” Sans couldn’t hold back the tears; all the pain he’d experienced flooded back into his mind. The fear of Gaster, and non-existent presence of this horrid man haunted his mind for so long. He pulled a sleeved up to her shoulders and clung on as though she was protecting him, a shield from his nightmare. The past relived, Shep’s watched with empathy, smiling as Sans was brought out the hug. Sans embarrassingly laughed as he wiped all the tears soaking his cheek bones onto his overly large sleeves. He smiled back at them and stood up with a wobble.   
“I’m, umm, heh, goin’ get some air” He croaked before walking out into the cold to calm himself and breathe a refreshingly cold breeze through this bones. Charley looked to see if Laura was still watching but she was no longer there. Maybe she’s gone to the toilet. Charley turned to look at Shep. Everyone in the room watched as Sans went out, realising he love for lonely walks.   
“I guess that explains all our questions and his past…I…don’t want to leave him out there, we should go check on him. I can’t believe everything has been through, it’s so…” She signed. Shep nodding slowly. Shep didn’t want to express the anger for Gaster at that moment, but was more worried about Sans. She looked through the window seeing him standing there with his arms out taking in the cold air, before he began walking down the path, hands in his pocket. Charley was definitely not going to let him go alone, after what he expressed, no one should have to deal with that. Shep was already near the door waiting for her, as he politely opened the door for her. They both stepped out forgetting their coats and noticing the icy feel hit them with a frozen wind.   
Sans was already one his way down the street, a dozen houses down from them. They ran over to him to keep him company, waving their hands and shouting his name in a cheerful manner. To Charley’s surprise Laura was also with Sans, she smiled and called for Laura too. Shep and Charley were starting to catch up, only a few houses before they joined them.  
Shep lashed his arm around, turning to in a battle stance, blue eyes a flame and hands ablaze.  
“GET OUT OF HERE!” Sans yelled with glowing blue tears streaming down his face looking petrified. A force hit Charley and Shep onto their backs in the road, knocking the breath out of them.   
“Sans!” Charley and Shep yelled in unison as they picked themselves off the road, running more focused and intent than before, now battle aware.   
They both appeared at Sans side. Sans face dropped knowing they were by his side,  
“Are you crazy?” Sans said angrily realised his friends dangerous position, but their eyes were focused and confused on Laura, who emitted a black aura around her body, a calm but wicked smile on her face as her eyes glowed a fierce purple. Her head twisting in an unnatural way, clicking the bones uncomfortable sending shivers down everyone’s back, before a hair raising scream could be perceived as her mouth stretched open in a ghostly manner. Laura was no longer holding her beautiful and cheery smile but a deathly, warped facial expression of dread and loss.   
A black shadow rose out of her lifeless body, as she slammed against the concrete path. She was left unconscious, blood trickling from her stretched mouth. A lifeless doll tossed onto the floor like discarded waste. A strange shape rose from the shadows, unmasking a damaged skull, cracking open a fragmented smile before opening its eyes unearthly an unnerving void of darkness.   
“Hello my old friend.” Its voice distorted, baring auditable concealed over white noise. The head was held up by shadows reaching to the floor, hovering supernaturally above the floor. It reached a white bony hand out towards the three of them, creaking bones as they moved, echoing across the silent street. It had a strange circular cut out in the middle which become more obvious as its laid the hand on Laura’s face gently caressing before wiping the blood from her mouth aggressively across her comatose face. Smiling back crookedly before smothering the blood soaked finger into this twisted mouth teasing them.  
They knew who this was. Without any explanation, this revolting creature was Gaster.   
“Get your vile fingers off her!” Charley’s face darkened at the sight of Gaster touching her friend. He continued to smile menacingly.   
A flash of white light.   
Sans, Shep and Charley pulled their eyes away from the bright light. As it faded back down, they all opened their eyes. Anger filled Charley’s soul as her green flame sparked frantically.   
Sans yelped. An unimaginable pain struck him from his blue eye. Charley and Shep both shocked, as Sans fell to his knees, screaming in agony holding his left eye, clawing at it. A familiar purple flame over took the blue, and his tears became an eerie violet. His body twisting and retching in pain. Bones could be heard grinding from his skull as his face became paler, and weak. His usual plastered smile, distorted into a grimace of utter torture.   
Charley looked back to Gaster hysterical with anger before shock and worry took over. Laura’s body had gone.   
“Where the fuck is she?!” Charley cursed at the soulless being. Loathing in her expression, hatred.   
“You will find her where they teach” It’s voice infuriated Charley even more. Why did it tell her, she didn’t have time to think?  
“Shep stay here with Sans, I’m going to get Laura…” She began running off in down the street.  
“No.” Shep instructed.  
“I’ll be fine!” She called looking back to Shep waving a hand, before focusing again on running away to find her friend.   
Shep looked at Sans and back to Charley.  
“Please be fine” He whispered towards her.


	20. A Ghastly Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go, lets pick the story up a bit!

Shep looked to Sans, grabbing his arm and pulled him up. Shep swung Sans arm across his shoulder, pulling him upright. Sans clutched onto Shep and winced in pain as his now violet eye continued to throb.   
“What did you do?” Shep called in a low threatening voice.   
Gaster’s head tilted laughing a sickening laugh.   
“I’m merely getting my own back…you call it, revenge” his voice unnervingly calm as he waved is hands in strange gestures nothing like our normal sign language.   
Sans legs gave way again unbalancing Shep. They stumbled a little before Shep pulled Sans back up, he looked towards the skeleton to see his now tired and weakened face waning. Shep felt a pit of worry as the lights in Sans eyes were hardly noticeable, he was in trouble.   
Sans breathing became heavy and soft, his head weighty as looked up to Shep frowning towards Gaster, glancing between Sans and the abomination in front of them.   
Shep looked down to see Sans tear stained face as the skeleton closed his eyes and become unconscious. A dead weight was shifted onto Shep.   
“Oh fuck” He panted lifting the skeletons unresponsive body into his. Shep held Sans on his back, as the skeleton arms dropped limply over Shep’s shoulders. Holding Sans with one arm, Shep pulled out his sword from his trousers pockets pressing the handle with rage extending the sword into a curved weapon. He stood knowing he was in danger, that Sans was no longer a help, and that now was the time he was in battle, able to protect, and able to destroy.   
Shep looked around taking his surrounding in. Breathing slowly, concentrating on all the sounds. The rustling of leaves, the icy cold wind blowing, the nauseating sight which floated in front of him. Shep spread his legs, one foot in front of the other. Eyes firmly fixed upon his shadowy figure as he lowered his head clutching onto the summoned sword, ready.   
Gaster floated ghostly, smiling disapprovingly to Shep as he prepared himself.  
Gaster shot shadows of gloopy substance towards Shep, who darted to one side, weighed back from Sans, swinging his sword in frustration and anguish missing its shadowy form. The shadow swung like ropes towards to two. Shep jumped avoiding the substance as it sliced through the ground like a knife to butter. Shep landed with slumping forward form Sans body crashing back onto his back, he groaned already running over to Gaster thrashing his sword in a figure of eight. The sword simple dispersed the shadow like steam.   
Shep jumped backwards to another gloopy shadow darting towards him, narrowly missing Sans slumped hands.   
“Why must you care about this mistake” Gaster’s haunting voice echoed towards Shep.  
Shep twitched at the creepy voice, keeping his concentration on balancing, taking every open opportunity. Each perfect hit completely missing through the faded shadows. He began to tire.   
The weight of Sans on his back pushing down on him each time he landed from jumped or dodging however there had been no signs of Sans waking yet. A black substance smacked into Shep, onto his front, skidding from the fall as his body was thrown into the air. Sans landed nearby onto his back with no response. Shep quickly got to his feet stumbling towards to Sans reaching out for him as Gaster snatch his body away, grinning.  
“This is all I’m here for. You may go now.” Gaster turned around dragging Sans by his hands against the floor.   
“Give him back!” Shep ran as fast as he could, bottled up rage as he flung himself at Gaster slicing away the gloopy shadow scattering it away from himself and Sans. Shep shouting as he flung his sword continuously in pure madness. Gaster had slowly moved away a terrify darkness cast over his face.   
“Then you shall perish where you stand.” Gaster’s smile didn’t change but his voice became a distressed unnatural curl.   
Shep grabbed Sans by his bony hands, pulled away, dragging him, then throwing to one side. The shadow curled around Shep feet pulling him, he was dragged onto his back, smacking his head down in the floor. He brought his sword up and sliced through it, heaving himself up. He pulled Sans up onto his back again before running. Shep was angry, ashamed and distorted he had to run, but at this moment he had no choice. Having to protect Sans who was unconscious and fight an untouchable substance was impossible.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he whispered under his breath, running through an alley way. Sans groan and moved upon Shep back putting his hand up to his purple eye again. Sans could feel him tensing at the obviously still ongoing pain.   
“Sans? I know your-” He panted still running, before stopping behind a wall to catch his breath.  
“I know your still in pain but tell me how we get rid of Gaster… “. Shep set Sans down, keeping him standing by putting his arm around his shoulders again. Sans breathing was irregular and strained. “He, agh, he’s not got a, argh… a body of his own” Sans wheezed as he spoke. “But I might be able to- “   
Sans held back a painful screeched as he’s body went limp, Shep held him up gripping more.  
“What’s wrong with your eye, why is it purple now, what did he do?!” Shep whispered looking around for Gaster who was surely nearby now.  
“It's his magic Shep! I might be able keep him in one place for a second, but” Sans let out another pained cry “You need to be fast, I’ll hold him for as long as I can but”   
“Found you.” Black mist rose over the wall, creepy like spiders across the ground towards them.  
Shep needed no more explanation and swung Sans back onto his shoulders, running once again. Sans tried to hold onto his eye but couldn’t. Shep could feel him breathing heavy between his teeth feebly, as he kept trying to hold onto him. The skeleton winced in pain every now and then on Shep’s back caused Shep to stumbled every few paces but he kept running till they arrived at an opening. Houses surrounded them, it was shared garden filled with children climbing frame and toys, with over grown grass.   
Shep turned to Gaster, stance ready, he dropped Sans to the floor making him yelp with more pain as he held his hand out engulfed in a purple blaze.   
Gaster bellowed shaking the ground. Shockwaves blew leaves and sticks off the trees as he was held together with his own magic.   
Shep drew his sword once again, yelling with resentment as he launched his sword threw the air like a bullet, piercing gaster through his mouth into the shadows surrounding him. A scream hissed through their ears as they slammed their own hands into them to block out the screeching.   
A strange black void opened, sucking Gaster and all he was into nothing. The area was quiet once again. Shep stood panting, slouching over hunched. He smiled, and let out a breathy laugh as he looked towards Sans who was laid on his front, leaning his head on one hand with the other arm extended stuck out from using his magic. The purple now gone from his body, he also let out a frail laugh, beaming his classic smile.   
Shep walked tiredly over to where Sans laid on the grass and planted himself next to him, sitting slouched over still catching his breathe.   
Shep helped Sans sit up slowly.   
“I feel like death which is funny because I’m a skeleton” Sans chuckled to himself while being pulled up to a sitting position. Shep propped Sans up against a climbing frame pole and sat beside him looking at the dark night’s sky.   
“You know I don’t hate you…but you sure do bring bad luck haha” Shep laughed at Sans so far misfortune.  
“Hey!” sans laughed “It is true though” He admitted becoming dazed and sleepy. “Umm…you know I’m really not feel too great” He admitted to himself, his body ached, his eye socked still burned, and he felt like every bone in his body was about to turn to dust. Shep turned to him a little concerned, as Sans snickered again to himself.   
“Well don’t be turning to dust on me now, not after all that. If Charley found out you’d gone, I’d have an even scarier fight to deal with.” They both laughed until Sans was interrupted by a sharp pain in his head.  
“Ouch” He said closing his eyes, putting a hand to his head.  
“Maaan…we’d better get you to Torial, or you really will become dust. Come on” Shep gestured a hand which Sans didn’t see. Shep waited a second then decided to pull him up again instead, leaning one of Sans arms on his shoulder again.   
“Come one mate, let’s get you back” he took a deep breath and started Carrying Sans back to the pub.


	21. The worry of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about posting chapter 20 as 19, its all sotred now though! Thats what happens when you post things half asleep!

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU!” Undyne belted towards Sans and Shep as he struggled through the door, Sans asleep on his back. Shep smiled towards her unexpected worry. She snatched Sans from Shep waking him in a loud jolt. Seeing him from her rough handling she became more gentle and laid him nearer to the fire on long the leather seating booths. Torial held her hand to her mouth in shock, gasping as see saw the state they were in, she rose to her feet, darting towards Shep putting a giant and tender hand on his shoulder,  
“My dear, are you alright?” She calms hesitated seeing cuts and fresh bruises across his face, but thankfully nothing serious. “Come sit down” she guided him towards the fire also to warm himself from the freezing cold he’d fought in.   
“Haha, don’t worry Torial, I’m fine. I think Sans is too, but he’s really tired…” Shep looked up to Torial as she examined his arms and neck looking for anything more severe to attend to first.   
“But you better look at him to make sure.” He smiled to her as gave his arm back.   
“Sans is fine, Undyne is with him. But before I go to see him, can you explain what happened to you?” Torial pleasantly placed a hand on him, comforting him. Shep looked at her eyes, wanting to tell her, but not knowing whether it would be a good idea. Sans had never told them, maybe there is a reason.   
“We got into a fight with another monster, it was pretty powerful” He smiles through his brief explanation, it was not a lie, just not the whole truth. He looked to his hands realising they were dirty and grazed, he rubbed them together feeling the roughness with the tips of his fingers. They felt dusty. Torial stared tensed seeing the dust fall from his hands movements.  
“I’m sure you did what you had to.” She stated rising to her feet once again signing “I hope this isn’t going to be a repeat of the war.” Her face now full of sorrow as she walked away towards Undyne and Sans. Undyne had begun to treat a tiny crack in Sans eye socket as he sat there like a child sitting on the kitchen work top, awkward. Shep watched them, realising he’d not noticed the small wound this friend sustained.   
“Urgh! SANS! Sit still for crying out loud or you’ll regret it!” Sans chuckled swinging his legs as Undyne yelled at him for twitching as she inspected the slight crack with her scaled fingers. Torial moved in placing her hand over Sans eye, her hand pretty much covering half of his face. He smiled blushing as he avoided eye contact. Torial gave a tired smile moving her hands across his eye, feeling the magic within the small wound before cradling her large hand on his cheek bone, moving his head to be in eye level with hers as she leant down to meet his gaze.   
“Sans, this foreign magic is similar to yours you know?” She stated, expressing seriousness as Undyne blinked blankly at her before shifting to Sans for a possible explanation. Shep observed at Sans in subtle shock.   
“Well he’s a lucky guy then” Sans smiled looking pleased with himself. Torial breathily laughed and Undyne nudged him after expecting a serious justification, but smiled too.   
“Oh yeah have you guys seen Charley? Or Laura?” Shep asked casually.  
“No?” Torial and Undyne synced. Shep and Sans face dropped before looking to one another, worry building back up.   
Shep began charging towards the door but was met with Undyne blocking the way.   
“Undyne, they were with us, they could be hurt!” Shep’s panic was obvious but so was his fatigue.  
“Dude, you don’t even know where they are?” She crossed her arms bolding blocking the way.  
“I do though! They’re in the school nearby, I NEED TO HELP THEM!” Rage was growing in his voice as he went to move Undyne out the way pushing her lightly to reach the door. Undyne with ease picked him up over her shoulder as he protested with annoyance  
“Huh? UNDYNE! Put me down!” He wriggled and squirmed trying to loosen from her grip.   
“Oof!” Sans flinched as he and Torial watched the commotion, Shep was thrown next to him on the booth seat. “They could be in danger!” Shep retaliated sitting up as Undyne stood tall.   
“I know.” Undyne smiled a sharp toothy grin. “I’m going to look for them since you know where they are, but you need to stay here with Torial.” Shep shook with disapproval.   
“Charley’s my girlfriend!” He grumbled, “Laura could be in danger too!”  
“They’re our friends too!” She frowned at his statement storming off to the door, Shep watched surprized “Or have you forgotten that...” She whispered looking back at him before slamming the door.   
Torial, Sans and Shep felt a cold breeze hit them as they all sat in silence. Sans and Torial looked to each other the to Shep. Shep stared at the door blank, stunned, and unsure.   
“You know, she is right.” Sans put a lazy hand on Shep shoulder. “I kind of heard what you said before with Charley.” Shep scowled at Sans, he looked down, a hint of remorse. “I didn’t plan it, man!” Sans held his hands up innocently. “But I remember you saying we’re not real friends” Sans looked to Torial and back to Shep who continued scowling. “That we’re just video game characters…well.” Sans put his hand to his knees clutching into fists, “I mean, I guess your right and all, but she seems to think of us as friends. And we all think of you guys as friends as well. We may not be real but it doesn’t mean we can worry, be kind or help you.” Sans looked to Torial for backup as Shep turned back towards the door expecting Undyne to come through, but was disappointed.  
“Shep.” Torial begun stern, but motherly. “You do not need to worry yourself. We are here to help.” She stopped waiting for Shep to look at her.   
Realising her waiting was in vein she moved and knelt into his view. “We all care. You are not alone” The sternness was gone, replaced with a soft and caring voice.   
Shep sat up straight, flicking his eyes between both monsters. “I know, I know.” He said bothered, “Look” He began slowly and more calm than before, breathing slowly between sentences. “It’s been a hard few days. For all of us. It’s strange having you guys here, especially as I played that game not long before. You guys feel like a dream; this all feels like a dream.” He frowned once again looking at his hands as they intertwined one another. He wanted to say more but didn’t understand himself how to explain such a complicated feeling, so instead sat there in silence. Everyone sat in silence, waiting.


	22. Schools out

Undyne breathed out steam, hot against the cold and icy air as she panted running towards the school. It was a number of houses away but got there within ten minutes most. The school was grey stoned with bulky wooden doors and giant glass windows.   
Upon arriving at the metal gates she stopped, gazing at the building in wonder, why hadn’t they come back?   
She walked slowly, curiously and cautiously towards the front door, stopping as her feet crushed broken glass shards making her uneasy as she opened the door with a creak. Undyne peered in looking around the room, she walked in.   
She walked in summoning a spear, holding in close to her chest, breathing slowly as she examined the messy rooms, papers scattered, tables flipped and windows shattered. She followed the mess and was met in a large hall, windows completely smashed through, glass scattered over the floor like rain.   
“W-what?” Undyne looked forward seeing a large skeleton laying on the ground.   
“PAPYRUS!” She yelled running towards him, kicking up glass from the floor, moving it away from him. “Papyrus, oh god, dude!” She shouted towards him, raising his body up to sitting. He blinked confused and disoriented.  
“Papyrus! It’s me haha! Papyrus its Undyne you lump head!” She laughed shouting towards her old friend. Papyrus smiled.  
“Undyne? Haha, I knew the Great Papyrus and his friends would survive!” he posed triumphantly wincing as he raised his arm up in victory.   
“Friends? You mean…” She looked around still holding Papyrus upright. Seeing two humans, Charley faced down, legs and arms sprawled out as though she’d been tossed and Laura laying sitting limply against the wall, head and shoulders slumped down, legs and arms straight as if simply asleep upright. “Papyrus, what hell happened” Undyne voice was strong, but fearful.”   
Papyrus looked to the humans, and smiled “They are not dead Undyne! They are unconscious, but in a great amount of pain, they should probably be seen to very soon or it could be serious. I, the great Papyrus, would have easily gotten them to safety.” Undyne hung on his every word, “My friends told you were nearby!” He smiled enthusiastically.   
“Come on dude, let’s get you back.” Undyne began to lift Papyrus up, but Papyrus resisted.   
“No Undyne, I need to stay and protect them.” He said bluntly. “They are much worse off than I!” He shouted again raising a hand to his chest.   
“Papyrus!” she walked over to the humans and began picking off glass shards, huffing in annoyance at each one. “If I carry these two, you’ll be able to walk?” She asked in concerned.  
“I, Undyne can do anything I put my mind to!” He stood up with difficulty and slumped forward balancing as he walked towards the door with Undyne carrying Charley around her left shoulder, and Laura under her right. They both headed slowly, walking in silence until they got back to the houses, nearing the pub.  
“Papyrus, what the hell happened to you guys? These two are in pretty bad shape, and your much better dude.” She looked at his stumbling body, as he heads onto the walls and brushes they walked past. He stopped and threw his arms in air, gesturing at each word,  
“I, Undyne, appeared here, and have actually been looking for everyone. Surely they could be scared without me in a strange place like this!” His eyes shone bright towards Undyne as he explained. “I’ve been here for a long time now, but all the humans I found are in bed. I swear they’re as lazy as Sans! None of them would get up!” he began shouting again. “The surface is strange indeed!”   
“Papyrus! What happened in the school?!” Undyne shouted in impatience, startling Papyrus.  
“Uh, well, I heard screams from the school so I came to the conclusion, there must be someone inside hurt, and if not me, who would help them!” He began to walk again slower than before. “When I got to them, there were three of them, but they were shouting at one another, so I needed to help solve their dispute.” His eyes became sad for a minute, then perked up again, “Must have been very important! That Human there…” he looked and pointed to Charley, “She must have heard of my greatness” he turns back to Undyne, both not barely walked, but still moving. “She knew my name and said we were friends, hmm…the other human your holding did not seem so informed. I mean she looked scared, but that’s ok!” Undyne stopped.   
“Well here we are, they’re all inside waiting for us.” She pointed to the pub in front of them, Papyrus eyes lit up. he opened the door in a rush falling in crashing to the floor causing everyone to jump in surprise.  
“P-papyrus?” Torial rushed to him and picked him up before Sans, even if he wanted to his bones were worn out and still recovering. Shep looked horrified as Undyne walked in holding the two lifeless bodies. Undyne stomped straight past Shep placing the two humans next to one another on the tables near to Sans and Torial, where they’d be warm near the fire.   
“Sans! I’m glad you are ok brother!” Papyrus stated as he was lifted by Torial. Sans could feel the tears of relief creepy but chocked them down while Torial placed Papyrus gently beside his brother on the booth seats. Sans didn’t care about his aching body and now bandage eye, he wrapped his hands wildly around Papyrus, squeezing him as Papyrus towered over him confused but happy for the loving welcome.   
“Brother! Are you injured? If only I was here for you, only the great Papyrus could have prevented this!” He said proudly now hugging his brother back, stroking Sans head.   
Sans pulled away his hand swept across his nose in a sniffle, happy for his brother’s safe return he smiled “Hi Pap.” He whispered.  
Torial ran over to help Undyne with the two unconscious waving her hands in panic.   
“Oh my god.” She ran to Charley as Undyne tended to Laura.   
“Undyne are they ok?” Sans said concerned.   
“Take them to the next room” She pointed to the other side of the pubs room, a little area with more tables and chairs but more private, a small archway leading into it. She stood up, cradling Charley, Undyne cradling Laura, walking carefully towards the room for more privacy. Shep followed them both with worry.  
“Hey tori?” Sans called slightly frustrated.   
“I don’t know.” She said glaring back at Sans. Sans face dropped, he’d never seen her so angry, nor this panicked before. His heart sank, thinking of all the possibilities her emotion could mean.   
“Papyrus? Wha-How did they get like that?” Sans asked reluctantly.   
Papyrus explained things in the exact same words as he did with undyne.   
“Wait…Pap? Did you say three humans?” Sans stared at his brother awaiting confirmation.   
“I did Sans, good listening brother! But two of them had already been fighting before I arrived unfortunately. The pink haired one was very hurt. But the human, who is not here, got very upset about something, and they started fighting again. That human with pink hair started shouting at me to go find you, and that they were my friend and should trust them.” Papyrus took a breather,   
“As you know brother, no friend of mine gets left behind when hurt. The brown haired human was already asleep when I found them, the others must have just woken up! They are the first humans I found after all…” His speech began to slow down “As I was saying the pink human had a power similar to yours brother! It was very strange; I could even say it had the same feel as yours too!” Sans broke his eye contact, Papyrus noticed this and dropped the subject.  
“Anyway, the other human began laughing and saying stuff I, myself, did not understand, they seemed want to fight, that or give the pink human a very violent hug like Undyne, but I did not want the pink human to get hurt so I stopped it.  
It hit me and I knew they weren’t friendly, I tried to help them Sans but they wouldn’t listen. They somehow manage to get behind me and attack the poor pink human and got me from behind…MY MISTAKE! I should have been more alert! I did attack them, to my regret, as other human got very upset with me for some reason and I apologised for it and told them they needed to be more considerate with others.” Papyrus stopped and looked to Sans. “Sans…I thought no one else could use those Blasters you have?” Sans looked up in surprise.  
“What, bro?”  
“Those Blasters you call them, I strictly remember you saying only you could use them, heh, well my dear brother, I’ve found a human who can use them. Which is very strange considering humans don’t usually use magic?” Papyrus looked to Sans who stared at him with guilt.   
“Charley used a GasterBlaster? How?” He shook his head. Papyrus smiled, pleased to not hear a pun so far, but noticing the urgency of the situation.   
“I do not know brother! The pink humans name is Charley?” Sans nodded, “Ok well, Sans, I don’t think she should use it again because her flames were not blue like yours but green, but once she used them they went a lot darker, almost black, a bit like when you have one of those nightmares of yours…” Papyrus stopped, noticing Sans frown at his story. “Umm well, yes, they were black and she did fire those blaster towards the other human fighting her, but it didn’t seem to do much. It seems the other human must be quite powerful, but that human…Charley, her magic just seemed to cut out suddenly, she must have fainted as well. Was very strange. I couldn’t sense anything from her”  
“hmm…the flame was black?” Sans continued to mentally note details.   
“Yes. The other human tried to hurt the hu-Charley, but I stopped them. They were very strong Sans.” Papyrus stopped again frowning at his wounds,   
“Sans I couldn’t stop them, the human won against me but they didn’t kill me. There must be goodness somewhere, but whatever they had against Charley must have been very serious. Luckily Charley woke up, but I still couldn’t feel much magic left in her you know, the sight was very, hard to watch.”  
“It’s ok bro. I’m here, but I need to explain everything ok?” Sans reassured him.  
“Ok brother, I shall try. The pink Hair-Charley got up and began fighting the other one, she tried very hard, and even saved me from some of the glass flying about from their attacks.” Papyrus voice got very croaky, he coughed to clear it and continued to looked at Sans, waving his hands around as he explained. “Their battle didn’t last long Sans, the other human was very powerful indeed, I tried to help when I could get up but I was always knocked down by that human.”  
“Wait, Charley knocked you down?” San interrupted.   
“No Sans the human she was fighting.” Sans gave a sigh of relief.   
“Anyway where was I. Ahh yes. Charley was attacking this human, but always got very hurt. The other human was holding a knife, but rarely used it on her. Eventually Charley must have been very worn out as she wasn’t moving as much, if only I, the Great Papyrus were not injured, this would not have happened!”  
“Papyrus please what happened?” Sans impatiently asked.   
“Oh Sans please be patient; a heroic story must be explained in full detail!  
Charley was not fighting back as much and must have missed an attack because the other human got her soul out…Sans? I didn’t know humans could do that…a, anyway, the human took Charley’s soul out, it was very strange in colour Sans…Sans…I’m not stupid.”  
Papyrus looked to his brother and Sans sung into his seat.   
“You shall explain how your soul got there later, but her soul had part of your soul, which I assume is how she was using your power. But the other human didn’t take it, but poured something red onto it. It must have been painful because Charley screamed and fell unconscious. The other human smashed all the windows laughing and left…they must have enjoyed smashing windows like when I went to Undynes place!” Papyrus looked to Sans expecting him to still be watching him, but Sans was lost in thought. “Sans?” Papyrus asked quietly.   
Sans shot up and ran to Torial, Shep and Undyne in the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments!


	23. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, a lot happened in the last chapter and finally we're back to everyone in after effects

Sans Ran into the private concealed corner which Laura and Charley had been placed.  
“GET OUT PERV!” Undyne yelled picking him up, walking away. As he was carried away in a hurry Sans saw Laura and Charley laid on the table. A large blanket covered Laura, she was wrapped in bandages but the wounds didn’t look too serious, just in large quantities. Shep was standing to the side of Charley holding her hand, he looked stressed. Torial was currently wiping deep wounds near Charley’s right breast and on her upper thighs. Deep cuts and large bruising sustained all over her body, but mostly on her torso, she was stripped to her underwear so they could get to the wound easily and to cover them more precisely.  
Sans watched in shock as he was dragged out the room, left feeling sick and disgusted with himself for not protecting them sooner, not only had he let Papyrus get hurt, but Shep and Laura too. But worst was Charley who could have had her soul taken. He grumbled as Undyne stood him by Papyrus who was sat down confused at Sans sudden movements.  
“You can’t just go in there, we moved them away for a reason Sans. What are you, a pervert…?” Undyne shouted, slight chuckle at the naughty word. Sans sighed.  
“I didn’t know. Undyne, besides, if I can’t go in there, tell Torial to check their souls…I think,” He looked to Papyrus. “I think Charley could be poisoned” Undyne was confused but agreed. She’d never heard of someone’s soul being poisoned, but then she was no doctor, or scientist like Alphys.  
“Brother that was very rude of you? Are you ok?” Papyrus asked placing a hand on Sans head as he watched Undyne head back to help attended to the humans.  
Sans turned to Papyrus “Papyrus I’m so sorry” He felt so repulsed with himself.  
“Brother don’t be silly, there was nothing you could do. Trust I was there. If you were there I might not have been able to save you…” Papyrus said holding his head high.  
“Yeah Pap, just a little worried for Charley and Laura is all” Sans laughed a little, shoving his hands back into this hoodie pockets. 

Toriel’s left hand hovered over Charley knife and glass wounds, and her left hand was using dampened cotton wool, dabbing the blood away. As the magic made it way over the wounds closed slowly leaving red dents and blackened marks throughout her body. Shep watched in horror at what her body had sustained.  
“Will she be ok?” he looked to Torial in hope.  
“I do not know my child. She is very badly hurt. I can close up all her wounds, but her mind may not awaken for a while.” He sighed shakily.  
“And Laura?” he gestured towards Laura whose medical treatment was finished.  
“She should be fine my dear.” Torial explained the best she could, she was not concentrating on what she was saying, but on the magic working its way up Charley’s body. The wounds on Laura’s body had been easily healed through Undynes magic, small, glass shards were picked out from her body, leaving small jabs and cuts.  
Shep began to tear up, he tried to choked them down, but didn’t have the energy. His mind was tormented by the injuries in his view. He could have stopped this? why did he let her go? He should have protected her? The tears were freed and Shep lowered his head to hide this emotion, tightly gripping onto Charley hand. He held her now cold and lifeless hand to his face and rubbed her hand in between his face and hands gently, slowly, not wanting to let go. He looked at her face which was calm as though in sleep, her chest raised and fell slowly in deep breaths.  
“Please…” he whispered. Weeping, he coughed and forgot to hide his emotion. He cried out a little chocked on his own gasps. He lowered his head further, his forehead resting on her shoulder as he shook and whimpered.  
Torial lifted her hands off her body and turned to Shep, eyes full of sympathy and worry for her friends. She covers Charley’s body with another blanket like Laura, leaving only her head and shoulders in view. She left the room and headed to Undyne who was making her way over. Torial looked to everyone, they were waiting expectantly for news.  
“I have done all I can for now, her body cannot handle any more of my magic so I’ve used some human treats as well... but, I cannot say for sure that she will be ok.” Torial looked down in shame, the whole room quiet, the atmosphere changing from hope to complete uncertainty.  
“Tori, did you look at her soul?” Sans asked determined. Torial looked up surprised at the question.  
That was all Sans needed for a response.  
“Can I go see her now?” He asked directly.  
“Why yes of course Sans but Shep is in there and he, well, he’s properly not up for visitors to be in there with him.” Torial knew Sans would be the last person he’d want to see.  
Sans winked with a thumbs up and walked into the cornered off room. Seeing both the body wrapped in bandages and cover in large blankets still hurt him like a thousand needles but still he pressed on, walked to wards Charley he saw Shep who looked up. Sans was shocked to see him so. His eyes were puffed with tears, bags clearly under them, he looked a mess.  
“Umm…I need to looked at her soul, we need to check she’s ok. Is that ok?” Sans asked, expecting a retaliation. Sans knew since He’s caused this mess, he was to blame.  
Shep nodded slowly and quietly placing Charley hand back under the blanket. San was shocked and didn’t understand, but questions could wait. He raised his hand over Charley chest and pulled with magic, he struggling feeling all his exhaustion catching up again. A white light appeared like normal and A round ball flew gently above Charley under where Sans hand was. He pulled his bony hand away and left her soul hoover in mid-air. He’d move his face to examine the soul more closely. Frowning and squinting every now and then he’s turn her soul to examining a new area. He couldn’t find anything.  
“Strange…” he mumbled to himself. Placing too hands above the soul he began to push it back into her, lowing it slowly without touching it. Just as it hit her chest again it flashes a black light and disappeared back into her chest once again. Sans frowned.  
“Shit…” He tried to keep his angry quiet and unseen, but Shep noticed.  
“What you did find?” He said worriedly. Sans jumped at the unforeseen question.  
He breathed slowly. “Charley has come into contact with Chara.”  
Shep’s face didn’t change, he looked destroyed and vacant.  
“I thought she may have been poisoned…But I don’t think that’s the case now.” He watched Shep expressions, but none seem to change from the tired, broken appearance.  
“I know you’re not going to like this but, I think…” Sans was interrupted by Shep,  
“It’s Chara isn’t it? It’s gotten to her. It’s on her soul” he sounded furious, but calm. “How do we get rid of it Sans?” Sans was still shocked at this sudden knowledge.  
“But…?”  
“HOW DO WE GET RID OF IT” Shep shouted in rage, crashed him clenched hands onto the table she laid on, a tear fell from his eyes.  
“I-We can’t. Only she can now” he said slowly, realised how devastating those words were, there was nothing they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know I'm in the middle of making another Undertale story which I'll reveal in the last chapter of this one.   
> Since this story become a lot more popular than I thought it would (honestly I thought no one would read it, nor like or comment XD) then I decided another story would be appreciated. Thanks :)


	24. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on the next story which will be revealed at the end of this one, and I'm sure you'll will all be pleased if you stick with this one XD

Everyone accepted they needed to press forward. After dressing Charley and Laura back up, patching their wounds a bit more, they set off. Papyrus had arrived and therefore it was now only Alphys, Mettiton and Asgore to look for. They had not seen lesser monsters such as the monster kid and catty and bratty, maybe they were not here.  
After debating whether or not to move with causalities, they decided it was best if they kept moving. There were enemies out there. Shep and Sans agreed to keep Chara to themselves so not to scare and panic everyone. Everyone would take turns to carry Charley or Laura to keep the group moving. They all stuck together as a group kept to each others company. They decided it was a dangerous place, whenever someone was alone they were in danger, therefore everyone had a partner they had to stick to. Sans and Papyrus, Shep and Undyne, Torial will circle between the two so no one is left alone.  
Shep and Sans felt completely isolated from keeping Chara a secret. It could be useful but the risks they took knowing what they knew and how Charley could not be who they knew anymore. Charley could be Chara, she could be possessed like Laura with Gaster or worse, already dead. Sans had seen the strange soul markings before but unfortunately memory was blurred and completed void. Sans and Shep would try and convince everyone for him or Sans to carry Charley encase she woke up, it would could be risky for whoever is carrying her.  
Torial would carry Laura most of time as Undyne wanted to train as they walked to their goal, a hospital. They believe the closest they’d find to a scientific lab would be the hospitals.  
Sans would always be attached to Papyrus, he felt completely to blame for his brother’s injuries. Papyrus pressed on not knowing his brother predicament. Sans always covered up his guilt feelings with puns to irritate his brother, though they both agreed, secretly, that it made them feel much better.  
Papyrus constantly asked questions about the humans, which were unconscious, being was worried for his newly found friends. Sans could tell he was worried about everyone. Papyrus view on friendship was rather childish but very admirable. His over enthusiastic nature would influence his emotions but he would always think the most positive on a situation and Sans looked up to this nature with such respect, his brother was the coolest.  
Shep found it difficult to be happy and enthusiastic with Undyne flexing bounders and chopping trees. She always wanted a fight and had lots of energy however this subsided after A day of walking, and Papyrus realised his positive actions had little to no effect to their attitudes. Shep wanted to be alone with his thoughts, Chara and Gaster… even Flowey. Were they linked? Why was Chara after Charley? How did Gaster get Laura? He didn’t to think of everything happening. He knew Sans wasn’t to blame and still felt guilty for accusing him before, Sans had his own worries. Did he really kill Gaster? Shep thought of the game, how every decision would affect the ending. He felt nauseated, hungry, tired and dejected.  
Two days or walking later.  
Laura twitched and moaned on Undynes back as she piggybacked her.  
“Oh my child! You are awake?!” Torial shouted, she was piggybacking Charley to Sans and Shep dis-appointment. Shep took Charley gently off her back holding her over the threshold. Torial ran to stop Undyne who was storming ahead of everyone. Grabbing Undynes shoulder, she took Laura off her back with ease and laid her on the path they were walking on. Laura’s eyes fluttered open, seeing blurs and outlines of everyone.  
“Mmhm? Where am I?” her voice barely heard. Torial lifted her head gently up conforting her a little more.  
“Oh my dear, you are safe with friends” Torial put a hand to her head to check her temperature and two fingers to her wrist to observe her pulse, all was steady. “What do you remember?”  
Sans and Shep looked to each other in panic, she must have known something, but was it wise to involve Torial and Undyne in it. They didn’t know what Gaster had to play in all this.  
“I don’t remember…” A sigh of relief from Shep and Sans, but slight disappointed as this meant there was no other information about everything that happened.  
Sans looked to Charley who was now on Shep back, arms flopped forward. If Laura woke up, it was possible she could to?  
Torial helped Laura to her feet. Laura gasped seeing all the marks and bandages on her. There were far less than before as Torial aided them every day, checking the wounds and replacing bandages with clean ones. She would inspect all the wounds to see which one were healing and if any infections could take place, it helped that they would camp in someone house, every night to keep themselves warm and out of the icy dark air.  
“What happened to me?” panic could be heard from Laura. She inspected her arms twisted them around.  
“You were in a fight. But do not worry yourself, your wounds will heal in no time, Papyrus was with you.” Torial explained. Papyrus stood tall upon hearing his name, smiling at Laura who still seemed disorientated. “Can you stand?” Torial took Laura’s arm and helped her up, surprisingly Laura stood strong and upright looking around the unfamiliar environment. Upon seeing Shep she calmed her-self, seeing a acquainted face helped.  
“Shep!” She ran towards him seeing a pleasant smile upon he’s face when she said his name, she ran over to him, abruptly stopped once she saw Charley, clamping hands over her month. “Oh my god!” She muffled under her hands “is she ok?” Shep nodded slowly, slumped a little from Charley weighing on his back. Sans waved to Laura, his goofy smile on show. Laura turned to him,  
“She’ll be fine; she took quite a beating for you haha!” He said jolly, “Papyrus knows more, he was there too.” Sans pointed his thumb behind him at Papyrus who was still smiling at the awoken hu-man.  
“I, Papyrus helped save you, human!” He shouted throwing his hands in the air again. Laura gave a thankful nod to Papyrus. She looked to Sans once again expecting more explanation, she knew he’d been with Charley from the beginning, surely he knew more. She frowned, a strange feeling of mist and purple could be felt from looking at him. Sans stood watching her peculiar emotion.  
“You sure you’re ok, kid?” Sans asked tapping her on the shoulder.  
“yeah I’m fine, a bit shaken heh” She let out a forced laughed of nervousness.  
Everyone looked to one another smiling, finally something good had happened, one of them awake and one to go. They all wanted to ask questions but thought best not to put pressure on them. Maybe Laura would tell them what had happened in her own time. Laura was always refused allowance to carry Charley, for good reason everyone thought it best if she rested more. She didn’t mind this and continued to travel with the group happily, she felt refresh and brand new, but she could feel a strange memory gap filling every time looking at Sans.


	25. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep lets get on with this, and rest ;)

Shep was sure everyone only had one more day till they reached the hospital, and although no one knew for certain that Alphys would be there they hoped. The mood was good and everyone couldn’t wait to see their friend, especially Undyne, would be yell at everyone who rested only to be stopped up Toriel’s scowls or disapproval. They decided it was best they rested another night before perusing the last day.   
Looking around they found a comfy coffee shop full or bulky soft leather sofas and large wooden tables. They all sat in a circle with a table in the middle, everyone sat with hot coffees and biscuits in their hands warming up from the wintery weather. The shop was small with walls painted brown and red with pictures of happy people. Sans would express a pun every now and then and even Papyrus would laugh at some of them. Torial was in hysterics, laughing at all the coffee puns,  
“I tend to have a latte on my mind.”  
“The worst type of criminal is he who mugs other people's coffee.”  
“Avoid discussing coffee in sensitive company. It can make for a heated and strong debate.”  
“She'll take whatever beans necessary to get her daily cup of coffee”  
The puns continued late into the night, Undyne and Papyrus having coffee making contests but only ended up making bean dust all over the counters and having to clean it up after being scolded up Torial to clean up their mess. Sans laughing at their punishments and Shep also enjoy the moment of peace. Once it hit eleven they decided it was best to go to sleep again.  
Before going to bed Shep looked to Charley who had been laid on a sofa in the whole time, he thought about how she’d love this. Walking up to her he covered her body in a blanket. Sitting beside her signing as he put a hand to her head. Her face was pale and greener than usual, she looked ill. Torial would try and force food and liquids down her every now and then to keep her body stable. Shep sat back against the sofa, this was the comfiest he’d felt in ages and fell fast asleep in no time. Torial was happy sleeping on another sofa, placing bag on the floor and offering every blankets before hitting the hay.   
Papyrus and Undyne fell asleep throwing coffee beans at one another in silence hoping one would surrender first but none did and both fell asleep in the blankets full of coffee beans, teabags and biscuit crumbs.   
Laura sat upright against the sofa, thinking about everything, her mind running over each memory, staring at Sans waiting for it to unlock.   
Sans fell asleep laying on a small soft chair, burying his face in the back, curled up.   
Laura was the only one awake.  
She signed looking to all the snoring bodies sprawled across the floor and sofas. She got up and walked over to Sans who was fast asleep. She gently placed a hand on his arm and shock lightly.  
“Saaans?” She whispered looking around her to not wake anyone else.   
“Hey, Saaaans?” She shocks again.  
He moved around to view his sleep disturber. Realising it was Laura he sat up a bit too quickly, leaving his head spinning. After placing a hand to his head and grounding himself again he spoke in a morning croak. “Oh hey Laura, what’s up?” Rubbing his eyes and yawning he moved over so she could sit comfortably next to him. Laura gladly accepted, and pulled her feet up also.   
“Sans, I know you have something to do with what happened, I looked at you and it just kind of. It feels like you know.” She looked at him, knowing she made no sense but hoping he could explain.   
She placed he legs back down and kick a coffee bean.   
“I remember Charley telling me about a character named Gaster, she said he was something people didn’t know was an enemy or a goodie. There was also Flowey who was actually good, but when in a flower form was evil.” She paused. “Then there’s Chara. She told me Chara was completely evil and once you play the genocide route, you’d be stuck with Chara.” She giggled a little, feeling like everything she just said was irrelevant or wrong. “Sans.” Her tone serious and sad. “I saw Gaster.”   
Sans eyes widen, she knew?   
“I didn’t say anything before because she told me he was linked to you. It’s funny really. I never understood the fascination was the game. She was pretty fascinated with you too haha.” She nudged Sans who blushed at his fandom. The atmosphere became serious again, Sans listening intently to every word. “I saw Gaster and didn’t know if he was good or bad. So I asked him what he was doing, but he seemed lost and confused.” Sans was shocked at this, Gaster seemed to know everything when Sans managed to meet him, but considering they were in a different world it didn’t seem completely out of the question.   
“I told him I could help him and at first he seemed happy about this. He wanted help. I didn’t understand most of what he said but he said he’d been with you guys for a while.” She smiled as though reminiscing a pleasant memory. “But he said he didn’t want help, but he wanted to help us” Laura took Sans hand to his surprise and held it slightly, her eyes began watering as he looked at his hand. Sans looked up to Laura trying to keep eye contact. “He said he wanted to apologise to you” Sans pulled his hand away from her, frowning at her. She smiled and placed both her hands in her lap again. “He told me everything Sans…” She tilted her head to get a better to at his face, he was now turned away avoiding her eye contact. “But something happened. When I saw him the next day he was obsessing over it, he kept telling me Chara was here, Chara was with us. But I didn’t know what he meant. The next time I met him he…he…” She choked back a sob. “he attacked me and then it just went all black, and I woke up with you guys again.” She sniffled, “I guess being non-existent for a while can make anyone regret what they did ay?” She nudged Sans again who was silent, looking down at the coffee covered floor. Laura got up to walk back to her previous sleeping stop before a bony hands grabbed hers, she looked back to Sans still sat down, but looking up with eyes watering, he looked relieved.   
“Thank you.” He said quietly letting go again. She smiled as he turned back in a foetus position, curled tightly into the sofa.  
Laura walked back to her spot, pulling her feet up and looking at the ceiling.   
“I know your there…” She whispered. “Don’t be afraid. I need your help.” She looked over to Charley. “Do you think you can help?”


	26. Healing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get things moving again, roll the ball on sans!  
> Nice long chapter for you all :)

Everyone was sleeping peacefully apart from Laura. The world seemed to slow down, the wind could be heard whistling through the door and cracks in the window, but otherwise the room was warm with people. Small snores could be heard from both skeleton brothers and light breathing from all everyone else.   
Laura stretched her hand out in a stop sign, a black mist arising from her palm.  
“Ok we don’t have urr-long” She struggled to say, surrounding Charley’s body in black mist,  
“Ok we need to move her to, to the other room, the kitchen ok?” Her eyes wincing, bodies energy draining fast as if she was constantly running. Slowly Charley’s body began to rise, her arms fell limply by her side. Laura looked around checking everyone’s status, all sleeping, holding her hand raise her body slowly, hovering it over everyone as she walked moving Charley’s body through the air.   
“A little more.” her voice hoarse and cracking. She walked into the kitchen bringing Charley along, lowering her slowly to the ground. Laura fell to her knees in a huff, panting and wheezing, sweat dripping from her forehead.  
“Hey” Laura’s eyes widen in shock, looking up to see Shep leaning again the doorway, smiling with arms crossed. “That’s some trick you got there?” his eyes narrowed, firmly placed on her. “Whacha doing?” he continued questioning. Laura looked down to Charley still shocked to be exposed.   
“Shall I tell everyone else?” Shep began opening the door more, about to walk out the kitchen until Laura struck a hand up to stop him.   
“Wait.” She stood up with a bit of difficulty and moved move to Shep, threateningly gaining eye contact, she was inches away from his face, now scowling, Shep looking down at her.   
“I’m going to save her with or without your help.” Laura pointed a finger down to Charley.  
“I won’t stop you as long as you won’t harm her, but only if you tell me how you got these powers.”   
“Deal.” There was a silence as Shep closed the door. Laura knelt beside Charley’s sleep body again, looking to Shep and back to her comatose friend.   
“Ok I need you to help get out her soul, then you’ll know what to do…” Laura said, without acknowledging Shep’s confused reaction. “Not you” She flicked an eye to Shep rolling them before looking back down. Shep sighed and knelt down the other side of Charley. Her hand shaking, Laura raised them over Charley’s chest pulling her soul into view.  
“Be careful.” Shep demanded seriously in a low but quiet voice, the room lit up with white, blue and a strange black.   
“There it is…” Laura continued talking again upon marking the black infection.   
“Ok when you’re ready.” Laura covered her hands over Charley’s soul, touching it, causing her body to arch. Her eyes burst open with light, forcing her mouth open, fingers tensing on the ground. Laura pulled with two fingers, her heart beating uncontrollable but she had to concentrate. Her eye beginning to blur. I can do this. She pulled at the black again, causing another burst of light form Charley’s eyes. Shep watched in panic. One more. Laura pulled again, flinging the black soul shard across the room, it splat against the wall in a strange oily goo, before turning red and evaporating.   
Charley’s body slumped back to the floor, body twitching. Shep knelled with concern unable to move or comprehend what happened. Laura collapsed to the floor, her hand slapping the floor stopping her head from hitting the tiles, she pulling herself back up slowly.   
A creak at the door.  
“What are you doing?” Everyone turned to see the unexpected voice. Sans was stood at the door, holding his chest, his voice tired but alert.   
“Sans?” Laura whispered innocently, looking down to Charley…her soul already gone, and eye no longer open. Did she put it back in? Laura looked to Shep who was staring at Charley.   
“It’s done…She’ll be fine” Laura concluded as Sans walked cautiously over. He sat down beside Laura.  
“How did you do that? It woke me up, you should have told me. It’s dangerous to try something like that alone. Why do you think we hadn’t tried it yet?” Laura looked down in shame, she knew she could do it, but she knew the consequences of failure was death.  
“I needed to do something…” Laura pleaded.  
“Look, her eyes!” Shep leant over Charley as her eyes flickered slowly open, fluttered as her eyes hit the light. Sans and Laura looked at her, as she examined the room as she laid in.   
“Erm? Hey guys?” Charley said meekly. She was quiet and seemed completely disorientated.   
“Oh, and hey Gaster.” With that Charley fell back to sleep leaving Shep and Sans looking around them confused, must be a hallucination. They all looked to each other, then to Laura.  
“Ok, time to explain.” Shep said lowering his hand accusingly. Laura sighed looking at their both sleepy faces.   
“Ok, Sans I told you earlier about Gaster, well it seems, so far, only I can see him, or that I know of.” She laughed “He agrees with me, thanks.” She looked up beside her. “It’s seems Chara placed whatever that thing was onto her soul. Unfortunately, we don’t know exactly what it was but it does have amounts of DT in it, he says, oh and possibly other magical elements. Gaster says it had done to same to him.” Laura met Sans eye level again.   
“Sorry Shep but this one’s for Sans. Gaster doesn’t know how Chara has gotten to him since he doesn’t have a soul anymore. This can only mean Chara has access to the timelines, but not as frisk does, it exists only between them, which can seem to appear using DT which was gained after the Genocide route, as these humans call it.” Laura took a breather “This also means Chara may have gained a physical form upon entering this realm but this may only be apparent in a number of interpenetrating dimensions and could do in various constituent universes.” Laura stopped, waiting for a reply.   
“That may be true, but that doesn’t explain how our universe has collided with theirs…” Shep was puzzled at this sudden science talk although Sans last statement put it in more prospective for him.   
“So Chara has managed to get a physical form?” He asked to Sans, who nodded slowly.   
“But how is the question.” Sans corrected. “the machine was meant to stop this…” Sans trailed off, leaving everyone with their thoughts. “We’ll have to wait till we’re with Alphys, she’s more up to date with this kind of thing.” He stated, gesturing Shep to help him carry Charley back.  
Luckily everyone else had slept through the light show coming from the kitchen, a few had stirred but not one seemed to have woken up by the kafuffle. Sans helped Shep carry charley over and sat her up beside Shep who held her in tight on the sofa, Sans hobbled over to the soft chair collapsing in place letting himself drift off back to sleep.   
Laura sat down besides Sans chair, she felt comfort knowing a few people were comfortable about what Gaster had helped her do, maybe Sans understood it. She didn’t even understand it, but Gaster seemed to only communicate with her. Thoughts ran deep in her mind. She looked around now seeing Charley and Shep holding each other in a lazy embrace. Sans curled into the small chair, Torial sleeping gracefully and Undyne twitching fight moves in her dreams. They were all a sight to see. 

Torial woke up breathing in the fresh morning air. She looked around sleepily to every before walking to the kitchen to brew a kettle of tea for everyone once they’d woken up. They had no idea what the time was anymore, it made the day’s blur into each other. But a cup of tea solves it all. Torial hummed a lullaby filling the kettle with tea bags and placing a pot of water on the hob. Clicking a few time, the hob came alight and the water began to warm. She noticed stains in the sink and thought to be polite and at least clean while she was using these poor souls shop. While the water was warming she took a broom form the cupboard and moved at into the main sitting area, aka the sleep room. She swept lightly and slowly, to making too much noise, respecting everyone rest time. The floor was now clean of coffee beans and tea bags, except for Papyrus and Undyne blanket, but that could wait. Humming a beautiful she walked back into the kitchen to clear away the broom, pulling the door open she dropped the broom with a loud clink on the floor, her hand to her mouth stared.   
Charley stood there pouring in the boiling water from the pot into the kettle, mixed the tea bags along with it. Torial left the broom and ran up to her once she’d place the kettle down to stir.   
Charley gasped as she was lifted up into a great big hug with fluffy arms and giant hands. She let out a giggle as her face pressed against Torials who smiled immensely.   
“Oh my dear, you’re ok!” Torial placed her back on her feet now wrapping her arm around Charley’s shoulders pulling her head into her chest, they stood like this for a minute or two before Torial let go. Charley smiled at the warm welcome.   
“How are you feeling?” She asked softly to her. Charley nodded.  
“I feel great, no worries, but thanks for healing, you did a great job.” She said showing her arms revealing red scar marks. Torial frowned seeing them and place her hand on Charley showing arm, moving it downwards she spoke again.  
“You must be very hungry!” Torial gasped, running out to the counters to grab biscuits, chocolates and other bites left in the shop. She placed them all beside Charley who only took a packet of biscuits.   
“Thanks Torial, I am a little peckish” The door flung open.  
“Human! I was so worried!” Charley was suddenly snatched up dropped biscuits everywhere. Papyrus swung round making them both dizzy. They both lost balance and toppled over. An abrupt weigh was thrust upon them both as Undyne bounded on top.   
“Hope you had a nice nap squirt!” She yelled noogying Charley’s head.   
“Ouch.” She waved her hands in the air squirming free and crawling back towards the door before knocking into Sans, they both fell back to the floor. Sans looked up in shock but his face calm seeing all the commotion in the kitchen.  
“Good to finally see ya awake kid.” He smiled with Laura and Shep standing behind him laughing at the mess of biscuits, Undyne and Papyrus rolling over one another and Charley and Sans knocked to the ground, facing one another covered in crushed biscuit crumbs.


	27. Back to familiar ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

After arguments of who would pair with who that day it was decided, Papyrus and Sans would stay together, for everyday to come. Shep and Torial would have fun discussing facts about slugs, which left the girls, Laura, Charley and Undyne together. Almost everyone was a little confused how the pairing ended up but no one questioned it. The group moved forward through the last hurdle before they got to the hospital.   
It was another Forest. Everyone had, had enough of forests and were hesitant to go in but one more day of traveling through was enough, they pressed on. The trees here were different. Hundreds of pine trees, with fields or weeds blocking the way, they all tread lightly watching each step. The forest was not as glom, but shaded in dark star light, almost invisible above them from brambles and thorns. The forest was thick and difficult to move.   
Lifting legs Undyne sliced ways threw unpassable bushes, yelling leading songs to everyone as they march forward. The wind had calmed within the forest the deeper they went, and silence could be heard. They hadn’t seen a stray wild monster in a while, where had they gone, maybe they just didn’t like forests? Maybe?   
Everyone motivation was high after a morning of battling, tea and biscuits. They ere all hoping to see someone soon, they had to. A few hours into the day and it seemed everyone motivation had started to dissipate with the light. The forest became dim and eerie. The star light could no longer be seen and was covered in dark clouds once again.   
At least the weather was changing Charley thought.   
The floor was cover in moss, sticky weeds and strange thorn bushes, they seemed to travel almost with the trees, roaming up the stumps.   
Laura stopped. “Chara.”   
Everyone turned in horror to look at Laura,   
“Chara!” She pointed forwards.   
Sans eye lit up almost instantly as he stood behind Undyne with Papyrus. Undyne summoning a spear with Shep at her side with a sword. Laura could feel Gaster’s presence between Charley and Torial, ready for attack. Charley grounded herself, ready for incoming violence once again noticing everyone sudden defence with Shep not far in front of her. Torial stood behind everyone scowling at this vile entity fingers twitching with fire.   
A strange faded being, floating in mid-air, a calm smile, with beaded eyes.  
There was silence. Everyone’s defences up high. Twitching to the wind. Charley looked around seeing everyone still. Her breathing was heavy.  
Ok, calm down, everyone’s here this time.   
You friends are with you this time.   
Chara’s face split into a contortion smile.   
“Greetings.” Is voice calm again, a slight hidden primal feel to it.   
“So here we are again.” A small chuckle gave out at the end. The wind blew, moss moved beneath them.   
“The ground!” Laura screamed as Gaster informed her.   
Everyone jumped, moving across the ground, watching it every move as vines twisted between bushes.   
“You know.” It began again, “I heard your theory.”   
A paused.   
“It wasn’t correct.”  
Another pause.   
“I will never have physical matter.”   
A tense silence.   
“But that doesn’t mean…”  
Everyone locking eyes with it.  
“I can’t kill you.”   
Its mouth distorting.  
“Murder you.”  
A smile crawling up its face.  
“Destroy you.”   
A humming laugh came from its lips. Everyone hadn’t moved with every word it spoke sending shivers down their spines. Their stomachs feeling deep with fear.   
A laugh left its lips.   
“You IDIOT.” A Flower popped up from the ground besides Chara.   
A hair raising scream shocked everyone.   
“I told you.” Chara’s body form slowly evaporated into nothing, as Flowey plopped back into ground. The forest was quite. Charley looked to Sans, who had a hollow expression.   
“Sans?” Charley whispered, looking to what his eyes were fixed upon. She scanned the area,  
“No!” Undyne angrily yelled, running back towards them.   
Torial stood still, Laura stood still, Shep looked back towards them, mouth shaking in flood of emotions, anger, sadness, dread, and regret. Papyrus stood behind Sans Tears already balling from his eyes.   
Undyne ran to Torial who slumped forward relieving a vine struck through her ribs. She was impaled.   
Charley’s magic subsided, her arms dropping to her sides.   
Sans ran to be by her side as Torial flopped to the floor.   
“TORI!” He caught her head before it hit the floor. Ppayrus following Sans, running and watching behind him, his eyes completely over taken with tears. Shaking Sans wiped the blood off her face now protruding from her mouth. Coughing and spluttering unable to form properly words, Torial laid there in Sans arms with Undyne by her side.   
Undyne forcing her hands upon Torials body shaking, panicking, healing magic forming through her fingers, not strong enough, even magic could not undo the damage. Sans magic had also subsided to warming blue, no flames, only tears from both eyes dropping down onto Torial paling face.   
Charley walked slowly over to Torial, standing at her feet, watching the scene unfold as her heart broke into many. She looked to Torials body, a vine paled through her abdominal, up through her left lung, out through her collar bone. The vine like stone didn’t move. Torials breathe was slow and uneasy. Undyne’s eyes filled with water, she sniffed and shuffled trying to come to terms there was nothing to do.   
Torial unable to speak looked to Charley with pained eyes, more blood flowing out her mouth. Her lips moved without sound.   
“Tori! Please stay with us.” Sans said in a deep voice, shaken with grief and panic as he broke down, crying, tears flowing from his eyes with no stopping. “Please.” His words wobbled uncontrollably. Papyrus could be heard screaming and crying desperately.   
“Tori don’t you dare go.” Undyne words were quiet angry and frantic. Obvious cry came from both. Torial looked to them, eyes now fading. She put a hand on Sans cheek wiping away the tears, smiling.   
Everyone’s eyes widened. Dust filled the air.   
The wind blew slowly, moving the particles within the wind. Carrying Torial away.   
Sans sat in silence his face still in shock, tears leaving his eye without movement as his friend diminished.  
Undyne hidden in her hands cried more.   
Laura and Shep stood still, watching with mouth gaped, eyes obstructed from tears.   
The dust placed Charley, eyes still on where Torials body once laid.   
No one moved.  
The cries of Papyrus were the only sounds filling the air.   
The world had stilled.  
Torial was dead.


	28. Hope is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry guys! But this is the way the story is going, keep at it, keep that determination!

Everyone moved in silence. The sound of wind and sticks breaking beneath their feet could be heard. No one spoke, all with their thoughts, holding on to themselves for comfort.   
Shep walked beside Charley giving hugs and security. Laura walked beside them both, knowing a friend was their if needed.   
Sans walked far in front of the group left with his own thoughts, walking lazily and slow, Papyrus walking not far behind with his head hanging low. Undyne kicked up the floor in anger, keeping her emotions to herself.   
Charley walked fast to catch up to Sans. Once she reached him he turned his face out of her view.  
“Sans I’m, I’m really sorry.” She said looking at her hands. “But we’ll reach the hospital soon. Maybe Alphys will know something?” Sans nodded without uttering a sound, face still turned away.  
She slowly moved back to Shep, who gave a small reassuring smile, no one was happy. Their spirits were broken and the group seemed distant. The world had become more painful to bear with everyone’s hopes lost, gone with Torial.   
After a while was walking, moral gone, they arrived at the town. Walking through they encountered small monsters which were easily scared away. Sans made no effort upon seeing them, Undyne was rage war against everything in sight, everyone else, just watched. After a while of navigating the road signs they arrived at the entrance on a General Hospital.   
They stood at the door. Looking at each other in hope. This is what they were travelling for, this is why they went through the Forest.   
Undyne without warning smacked the windows. They cracked and fell to the floor like water.   
All hesitating but eventually walking in.   
“Alphys? Ya here?!” Undyne yelled, shielding her ear to hear further. No reply.   
They walked around the deadly silent white corridors. Papers clogging up notice boards and bins starting to smell.   
“It’s like the apocalypse” Shep stated, looking at the piles of paperwork scattered.   
“You know it’s strange, but it seems everyone awake at the time have just kinda, fallen asleep on the spot.” Everyone turned only realising this now upon seeing the receptionist fallen to the floor in sleep, she was laid next to a hair up to the desk, obviously doing her job at the time.   
“Umm…t-that’s b-because of the s-sudden change in the d-dimension.” A small dinosaur monster peered out.   
“ALPHYS!” Undyne, Papyrus, Shep, and Charley yelled out in relief. Undyne scooped up the dino in her arms, giving a big sloppy kiss, as Alphys face turned a bright shade of red.   
“H-hello Undyne and Papyrus, Sans.” She nodded to her familiar friends. Undyne noticed her vacant expression upon the humans.   
“Hey Alphys, these humans are helping us. This is Shep.” She gave a side hug to Alphys and pointed one by one the human’s names out. “Charley…and Laura!” Undyne smiled, returned by Alphys.   
“T-That’s strange, I-I haven’t f-found any humans a-awake yet?” Alphys stuttered out.   
“That’s why we needed to find you Alphys.” Alphys looked puzzled with Laura’s input. “We don’t know how you have all gotten here, but it seems everyone else is stuck in time. Even the sky is to a certain extent.” Alphys placed her hand to her chin.   
“Sans, have you any ideas?” She asked the ex-scientist who shrugged in return. Charley stepped forward.   
“Actually Alphys we need to tell you something before we continue.” The room went silent.   
“Alphys, Torial is…She’s dead.” Charley slowly, avoiding eye contact, looking at the floor in front. Alphys shook her head in disbelief.   
“H-how she, we got out…” Undyne lower Alphys into a chair as the shock sunk in.   
“Look I know everyone is upset, but we need to figure his out quickly, Chara caused this and it seems to be able to appear again soon.” Laura butted in. Charley felt a strange feeling in her soul, and looked to Sans who was facing away from everyone.   
“I’m going out for some air.” He said plainly before hobbling over to the entrance once again. The doors opened and closed as everyone watched.   
Undyne began explaining their journey, explain Chara, which Shep and Laura would butt in explaining in more detail. Papyrus would also interrupt whenever his name was mentioned.   
Charley walked out the hospital, the strange feeling still deep but faintly in her soul. It felt like butterflies or something warm pulling on her. Everyone concentrated on Undynes story as Charley headed out to find Sans. As she walked out the Hospital she found him sat against the walls, Head in his knees, hood pulled up over his skull, concealing his face completely.   
“Sans?” Charley’s voice had worry buried beneath. Sans looked up. He’s left eye blue, no flames, just a blue glow, lighting up his tired and hollow eyes.   
“Oh Sans” Sympathy was plastered in her voice as she moved to sit next to him. As she sat down he lowered head back into his knees.   
They sat quietly for a moment.   
“You know I could feel your sadness.” Sans didn’t move. “It feels strange, does your soul do the same, when I’m sad?” Sad shook his head side to side, then looked up to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain.   
“I’ve sense panic, and pain from you. But not sadness…Are you sad?” Sans looked to her curiously.  
“Yes. I am sad. Torial was like a second mother to me.” She smiled. “But I know she doesn’t want us moping around like this.” She took a breather. “You know at the start of the game Torial always wants you to prove yourself to her. It’s kind of funny since she makes you a butterscotch and cinnamon pie, I’m not sure how it tastes but if gives you a lot of health, it must be delicious!” She looked down to Sans who eyes were fixed on her, listening to everyone like a child to bedtime story.   
“I know you and her used to make puns to each other.” She asked.  
“Oh heh, yeah” Sans elongated the yeah.   
“Sans? Why didn’t the skeleton go to the party?” She asked casually. Sans shrugged.   
“He had no body to go with.” She chuckled, looking to Sans who smiled.   
“I got another one? Wuna here?” Sans nodded.  
“Why did the skeleton go to the hospital?” She said a smile growing on her face. Sans looked at the hospital they sat beside.  
“Why?” He looked to her eagerly.   
“To have his ghoul stones removed.” They both laughed this time, Sans laughing harder.   
“Hey Charley! I have one.” His usually smile rocking back and forth with excitement, like a kid on Christmas.   
“Ok, what do boney people use to get in their homes?” A suspense paused. “A skeleton key!” He roared with laughter, as Charley held her hands to her month, laughing quietly to herself.   
They sat don’t gathering their breathes once again.   
“You know, if you ever need to talk, I’ll be here, you don’t have to distance yourself.” She pointed to Sans head flicking his nose. He sank into himself a little embarrassed.   
“I know, it’s just with Pap around and everyone…I-I, I just wish I could have done something.” Tears welled in his eyes again as he popped his head back into knees, his shoulders jerking with the breathes he takes.   
“Seriously Sans, there was nothing you could have done. Nobody could.” Charley explained. Sans giggled. “What’s funny?”  
“Heh, nobody.” He giggled again, wiping tears away with his tear stained sleeves. Charley was a little surprise at the strange pun but laughed anyway.   
Charley put a hand on his arm, pulling him slightly.  
“Come on, everyone’s properly worried…Aaand giving Alphys the wrong details” She shrugged helping Sans up who happily accepted the help.   
Sans dried his tears up, pulling his hood off his head and burying his hands back into his pockets. They both walked in to the reception again.  
Undyne was on top of Papyrus on the floor, pulling his leg as he slumped both hands onto the floor. Alphys was still sat on the chair but laughing with hands on her stomach trying to control her chuckling shakes. Laura and Shep were arguing to each other, about what the current time and date was, they ere both wrong.   
Sans and Charley stood at the door in amazement at the complete mess everyone had got themselves into. They had been gone a few minutes and complete chaos had descended on them when they left…  
“Oh my god, guys, what the hell!?” Sans laughed, arms wrapped around him as he dropped to the floor in a fit of laughter. Charley stood, looking.   
“Wow.” She beamed, the state of the room, the sight of everyone, it was a picture. If only Torial was here, she pondered smiling at the thought of pie in her hands, blankets, and a motherly hug.


	29. Care to explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did Soooo much research for this chapter into time and space theories XD

After a few hours of play fighting and everyone calming down they all sat on the floor in a circle with spare pieces of paper and pens in front of them.   
“Alphys, does everyone need to be here?” Sans asked, ignoring everyone around him.   
“S-sans they might k-know something i-important?” She questioned herself looked around.   
“So where do we start?” Sans asked everyone who looked away. No one seemed to know.  
“We’ve established we monsters are from a game. From a, uh, computer game.” Sans relayed to everyone. “Know how goes a game character, come to life?”   
“It’s like Gaster said there are many dimensions, you must be from one where the game is real. There are many.” Laura responded.   
“Ah w-well t-t-that could be t-true. The machine y-you and Gaster c-created was fluctuating before o-our arrival h-h-h, umm, here.” Alphys explained gesturing to Sans who evaded this. “I’ve been thinking of w-ways of h-how we got h-here. It s-seems we are l-l-linked to s-something that m-might have us-used the machine.” Sans frowned. “S-something that c-can exist be-be-between worlds.”   
“Gaster?” Laura questioned.   
“No, Gaster is between the realms but cannot actually exist there. Therefore, it has to be something else…maybe a spirit using DT which could affect the…?” Sans thought aloud as Alphys agreed.  
“According to the m-machine analyse before t-this, an i-infinite universe will contain an i-infinite number of H-Hubble volumes, all having the same physical l-laws and physical c-constants. But w-with en-enough DT with (c/Ho3) there m-maybe a chance f-for them to cross the p-planes.”   
“That included, but that means our dimension have no collided, which, I guess” He strugged, “is causing the strange time pattern and hibernating an amorally with the humans. But does that mean this spirit was able to go out the microphysical horizon.” Sans placed a hand to his chin, and began scribbling numbers and letters. Everyone apart from Alphys was completely lost watching them both theorise to one another.   
“I the Great Papyrus shall let you figure this one out brother! I am very proud of your knowledge in all this.” Papyrus gestured to everything.   
“Thanks bro.” Sans had a general loving smile on, with a hint of embarrassment.   
“I shall leave you to it! Undyne, we should prepare spaghetti! These scientists need brain food!” Undyne launched up and follow him out the room, obviously feeling awkward due to hardly anyone else contributing. Charley, and Laura continued to sit listening to their science talk, understanding bits and pieces between. Shep after ten minutes began to get uncomfortable and decided to join Undyne and Papyrus.   
Sans had eventually written on thirty A4 papers, and Alphys would read his information before passing it onto Laura who skimmed it along with Charley.   
“Sans? What’s this here?” Charley asked looked at the letters PS, BR, KN, JC, IG, PT.   
“Ah well that’s all the types of souls you can get, there are many, yours is that one…” He pointed to KN. She frowned.  
“What’s that one?” Sans looked surprise at the lack of knowledge.  
“Oh its kindness, it’s green. Your magic is green so that’s what your soul is releasing.” He explained pitch higher than normal.  
“Which ones blue?” She asked looking to him, he pointed without uttering a word, IG.   
She didn’t ask anymore, he seemed complete distracted with his job, continuing to right complete and utter gibberish.   
“I-I think you’re on to s-something. B-but that would mean the Hubble is expanding…T-there would need t-to be more space.” Alphys extended his theory.   
“that would be why the time has stopped, it’s become unstable.” Sans excitedly continued off Alphys, then scribbled more numbers and letters on.   
“S-sans! T-that’s it!” Sans stopped, waiting for Alphys to explain. “T-they must h-have used the DT b-but a-also other souls to completely br-break the d-dimensions walls. T-that’s why the m-machine was fluctuating” She pointed to a word… “White hole”. They all moved themselves up to view the word Sans had written, he himself seemed confused. “This m-must have been c-caused by the br-break. The w-white hold i-is the t-time ba-barrier.”  
Sans stopped writing, then threw his hands in the air, pushed all the paper away from him. “But who, if not Ga” He paused. Looking up to Charley… “Chara” He said. “Chara is the only one without a soul… it must have…or Flowey” Sans looked around frantically, “it must have gotten the souls, that’s how they here, it’s used the soul to make a rip in dimensions, but needed one more soul, since we only had six.” He scrambled through the notes pulling out one with the list of soul forms. Then looked to Charley again. “But it must have kindness already? So why is it after you. Urgh!” He crumpled up the paper in annoyance throwing it across the room.   
“Umm, t-this C-Chara, I-I know you’ve met i-it but was it e-ever after a-anyone else? Umm Monster o-or Human?” Alphys innocently asked everyone in the room, flicking eyes between everyone.   
“N-“ Sans was cute short.  
“Yes.” Charley said. Sans laughed sarcastically.  
“Kid, Chara was after you that time remember?” He started.   
“No, you’re wrong. It might have been after me, but you were there with it before me…” Charley explained, aggravated at the sly childish tone he took with her.   
“THAT’S IT!” Alphys yelled, then recoiled into herself. “Umm…Chara m-must have us-used t-the souls, a-all of them, i-including f-frisks. N-now they a-are here t-they, i-it, needs to g-get back. I-it is collecting a-again. I-it must h-have certain souls a-already; i-it wouldn’t take a-all seven to cross…”  
“So Chara is filling in the missing souls. It must want to get back our world with more than it needs. I just don’t understand why it was after yours.” He glanced at Charley who looked down in guilt.   
“I d-don’t know that e-either b-but if you de-defeat Chara, t-that’s our ticket h-home.” She concluded.


	30. Red Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets make some spaghetti!

Undyne and Papyrus burst in through the door, both carrying spaghetti.   
“We found some spaghetti in a nearby shop! I, the great Papyrus (and undyne) have made spaghetti!” Papyrus announced grandly.  
“Hey! I helped too, the pasta wouldn’t even be cooked if it weren’t for me being there!” Shep added, following in behind them.   
Everyone welcomed the sight of freshly cooked food, and although it wasn’t the nicest of taste, they still shovelled it down.   
Everyone was eating out of pots, pans and odd shaped bowls. The cutlery included wooden and small tea spoons, according to Undyne there were no knifes or forks anywhere in the shops or Hospital.   
The room was filled with everyone slurping, gobbling and gorging their spaghetti down. Once finish they placed their bowls beside them, leaning in lazy poses after a full proper meal, the first in days. Everyone was content after filling their stomachs. Restful signs could be heard all around the circle.   
Sans looked to his empty pan of spaghetti, knowing how much Torial would have appreciated the thought, and smiled at the thought of Torial giving Papyrus lessons on butterscotch pie.   
Everyone had finished apart from Laura and Alphys, the two were taking their time savouring their bites, spaghetti at a time. All who’d finished were laying on their backs, taking a well-received rest.   
Sans looked to Papyrus.   
A flame of blue erupted from his eye, jumping at Papyrus pushing him to one side. Papyrus completely shocked saw a vine exploding from carpeted the floor from where he’d sat as they landed to the floor once again. Sans groaned his head pulsing, a slight red liquid oozing from a small crack now opened.   
Everyone was confused and panic at the sudden action. It happened to quickly. They all stood up, Laura and Alphys spilling left over spaghetti onto the floor.   
Once again Chara stood where the vine had protruded.   
“I am here for one thing…” Chara’s body chuckled in excitement.   
“…too see one die” Chara pointed, with a vine following with no time between the two.   
The sword like vines ripped through Undynes body.   
Everyone shrieked in terror as her body turned to dust in an instant.   
Chara’s laughing continue, getting more hysterical as time went.   
“You” Another ripped through the floor, Alphys jumped with fright, dodging her through inches. Her body shaking, legs frantic as she pushed herself backwards away from this demon, leaving Sans and Papyrus with Shep and Laura on one side, Charley and Alphys on the other.   
“Sans teleport!” Charley yelled across the room.   
“Teleport?” Sans repeated disorientated.   
“Laura, Shep go with him.” She screamed as the vines filled the room.  
“But what about?” Sans panicked, they would be left to deal with Chara.  
“We’ll be fine! Go!” Tears began running down her cheeks, she knew it was a last resort but seeing Undynes body reduced to dust within seconds gave her the willpower to stay.  
Sans hesitated as Shep and Laura slapped a hand on Papyrus’s shoulder.   
“Go!” Charley cried as a last tempted.   
“I’ll come back!” Sans voice echoed as the magic took hold, flinging them through time and space, an empty spot in the room from which they were all placed, now, a wild mess of piercing vines.   
“Heh, no you won’t.” Charley whispered, letting out a nervous chuckle as she watched her friends get to safety. It was her and Alphys left after a flash of white light, they were gone and now it was only the two of them before a god of hate and destruction.  
“Huhuhu! Unlucky them!” Flowey popped up amongst the vines. Chara seemed completely unfazed by his appearance.   
“Y-you?!” Alphys shook.   
“M-me?” Flowey taunted, mimicking her stutter waving his head around. “Your pathetic!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry xD


	31. Teleportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see where they went shall we?

The silent trees blew gently in the wind. The Woods looked a monetise of greys and blues, mixing and dancing throughout the leaves. The trees were bare, but still shaded the area with their skinny branches, whistling and scratching against each other. The wind blew more, only companying other woodlands sounds, scuffling, rattling, but otherwise, it was silent.  
A whirl of wind howled through space as time its ripped open a hole from nothing above the trees. The blue electrical current cracked through the air, whipping shockwaves, pushing leaves. The air was pushed in several directions, creating a small hurricane, destroying the fragmenting particles. Wind whirled around it extracting and propelling all around it.  
Four bodies fell from this strange break in time and space. Two were skeletons. Two were humans.  
Sans flopped from the portal, arms and legs fraying helplessly. Papyrus unaffected, instantly noticed his brothers ridged appearance as they fell in great height, threw his arms around Sans, shielding him as they slammed to the ground.  
Laura and Shep fell through shortly after. Crashing into one another in mid-air before landing with an oomph, knocking the air out their lungs.  
The portal cracked and fizzed before disappearing completely, pushing more leaves away as it closed.  
Laura looked to Shep who seemed winded but uninjured. She looked to her surroundings immediately, taking in the somewhat familiar but completely unaccustomed area. Shep flicked, wheezing a little before sitting up straight with a struggle. He looked to the skeletons and gasped.  
Laura took in the atmosphere but was interrupted by Shep’s immediate scamper over her to meet the others. She looked over to see the fuss. A strange wave of blue was emitting itself, strange spiralling shots like fireworks, flickered and twizzled around in the air above the brothers, although it was beautiful, she felt uneasy. Laura frowned, immediately running over to see the cause or this light show.  
Sans is laid in Papyrus arms, wheezing and breathing heavy, he’s breathe cut short in some sort of panic attack. Wisps of blue flared in the air, igniting from his now distorted blue eye.  
“Shhh” Papyrus cooed Sans, who was shaking frantically in his arms.  
Laura turned, though gobsmacked, she was curious,  
“What happened? What’s wrong with him?”  
Papyrus’s eyes never left his brothers, “His magic has been overstimulated for some reason. Sans you need to calm down.”  
Sans stared at his brother, gasping for air, choking on his own saliva, he spat up, a combination of blues and red. It slowly travelled down his chin, into his ribs, seemly endless amounts slowly making its way.  
“Is that normal for magic to overstimulate?” Shep questioned fearfully.  
Papyrus hesitated for a moment. “Not when he’s teleporting, it’s not.” A hint of distress visible.  
“Sans! Are you ok brother?” Papyrus asked when he’d gathered himself with bravery for his brother’s sake.  
Sans seemed to calm through his words, taking deep breathes, his body ceased shivering, his dripping foam had stopped.  
Sans rolled off Papyrus’s body to beside it, holding his head as the world span. Papyrus picked up Sans leaning him on his side. “It’s ok brother, the Great Papyrus has caught you!” He smiled.  
“T-thanks bro” He said clenching his eye, still catching his breathe.  
Laura and Shep relaxed seeing him once again speak.  
Shep leaned in over Sans “Jesus! What happened?!”  
Sans pulled himself sitting upright, leaning his elbows on his knees, sighing.  
“Brother, I am concerned, this has never happened with your teleportation…Sans?” Papyrus looked down to see Sans confused and somewhat worried expression.  
“Pap, I don’t know what that was… when, when I activated it, it was like something was pulling me apart.” Sans curled into himself, pulling his knees in, hugging them defensively. “It felt like I was dying but without death.” He looked up expecting everyone to think he was crazy, but they looked sympathetic.  
Papyrus ponded “How strange?! I-I don’t think you should use it again!”  
“But Charley and Alphys are still there, with Chara!” Shep interrupted. Sans flinched. He shook from Papyrus’s arms and stood carefully up, his eye shone blue. Before anyone could protest, flash of blue lit a radius of 10 feet. Sans fell to his knees.  
Laura and Shep looked to each other with uneasiness. Shep gestured his hands out, waving them with disappointment. He stayed silent, knowing that there was nothing to do.  
“Why? Why isn’t it working….?” Laura whispered, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Sans knelt down, putting his head in the hands, he wanted to cry out, all the anger and frustration he’d caused already, he felt sick of every choice he’d made so far, he felt regret. Charley and Alphys were now in the clutches of Chara, they were in danger.  
“They will be fine!” Papyrus shouted in triumph, patted Sans on the back. Sans looked up seeing a great big smiled on Papyrus but still questioned his joy. Shep glared at the skeletons, looking away as if Papyrus had said something insulting and plain rude. Laura smiled seeing the skeleton new found hope, she understood his positivity.  
“You taught Charley right! Not only that but Alphys is very intelligent!” Papyrus raised his hand up pointing a finger upwards. “No freaking weirdo can defeat them!”  
Laura nodded. Sans hugged his brother, Papyrus returned it. They both knelt together comforting one another. Shep walked away even more distort than before. If they weren’t going to do anything, then he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to pre-warn everyone about the next chapter and tbh, most of the violence and gore will come from now on, its going to get rough! Enjoy!


	32. The World is Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok chara is here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS IS GOING TO GET GRUESOME!   
> TAKE CARE!

Chara smiled. The room, although crumbing, was calm and quiet as Chara and Charley eyed each other, one with anger, one with pleasure.   
“You know?” Chara voice echoed through the broken room. “I could kill you now…” Chara moved its hands with each word. Charley flinched, adrenaline flowing through her, sensitive to movement. “But if I did that, you wouldn’t get to watch.” The smiled never left it’s face. Charley flicked an eye to see Alphys still trembling in the corner behind her, she looked back to Chara, flower smiling crookedly behind it.   
“Flowey…” Chara held a hand towards Flowey. “Give me your physicality.” Flowey flinched away from Chara.  
“Heh, why would I do that?” Chara’s head tilted, slowly and lifelessly turned to face to flower beside them. “That would kill me Chara?” The flower back away more once Chara gazed upon them. Flowey smile was now completely erased. Its petals lowered, and body began to shake.   
“You refuse to join me?” The calm did not leave Chara unnatural voice. “Maybe you misunderstood?”   
The ground started to quake, a low rumbling could be heard as dust began swirling around Chara’s body.   
“Since when were you the one in control!” Its hands reached out plucking the flower from the ground with a forceful grip. Its smile cracked open reviling a black void of nothing.   
Dread filled Charley’s body.   
Chara lifted the flower over its head, laugh howling, as it tore at the leaves without mercy from the flowers form. A child’s cry of pain resonated through the room from Floweys torture. Holding the torn up pieces Chara gnawed down upon the dead pieces, glaring to Charley as it swished the pieces inside its mouth. It’s long, pointed tongue fluttering around the pale arched mouth. Charley cringed. Petal by petal Flowey suffer watching his limbs be torn and eaten in front of his own eyes. More and more the flower wilted, losing more consciousness as each limb was ripped from its body leaving him docile while Chara munched on its remains. The cries quietened, Charley and Alphys watched in horror, stunned by the sheer cruelty the monster was being put through.   
The last petal.  
The room became quiet once again. The cries or torment were no longer, Flowey was consumed by its own alley. Chara stood amused by the shaken faces before it.   
A horrifying laughter erupted from it as Chara’s body floated higher into the air. Vines began to creep across its face, forcing itself through Chara’s eyes leaving nothing but dark red blood oozing from the piecing, flowing like ink down its face. The vines emitted a dark presence, wrapping it around each of its limbs, stitching itself into Chara’s paling skin like a voodoo doll. Blood seaped from the stitches, staining its skin. Chara’s laughter became distorted with screams of terror. Its body twitched and bones cracked, reforming as its eye were torn deeper with vines, fingers curling in opposite directions.   
The movement came to an erupt stop. It’s floating body now held up with thorny vines like barbed wire.   
Alphys curled in on herself forcing herself to look away.   
Charley starred in horror. Tears left her eyes running down her face, but she couldn’t fill them, she was numb from the terror and fear, he body frozen in a defensive stance, shaking. Chara was a demon before, but now, it looked like one too.   
Charley’s breathe was heavily and shaken, as she forced herself to step backwards towards Alphys.   
Chara watched.  
Charley knew this was it, but maybe Alphys could find a way, if anything, Alphys needed to live for everyone to get home in safety. She stood a foot in front of Alphys, hands held out.  
I need to protect her.  
She could feel a sickening feeling in the bottom of the stomach. Her chest hurt from panting. Her head pulsed from worry and fear.   
A vine slowly crept it way towards Charley. Charley watched as the wine gently and hauntingly grew towards them. The vine continued growing, it floated just over Charley’s shoulder as she watched carefully. She couldn’t move. Her body completely stricken from fear.   
Alphys yelped as the thorny vine wrapped itself around her reptilian body. In quick bursts the vines were scrap around her legs and arms, reaching her neck, piercing scars forming as it tightened.   
Charley turned seeing her friend now in mortal danger. She watched but did not move.  
Alphys screeched, tears bawling from her as vines slowly crushed her. As the vines tightened blood fell in pools. Alphys right legs was now completely demolished. Completely gone under menace pressure, only pieces of flesh, skin and blood remand. Her body began fitting under such loss of blood. Her eyes became milky white, popping as the vines tightened further, gasping for air completely cut off from thorns digging in her neck muscles. Her mouthy began foaming, dribbling, all fluids draining from her face.  
It was too much. Charley fell to her knees, watching, as the last remains of her newly found friend became nothing but crushed fluid, dripping to the floor, crushed by vines. Alphys decapitated head fell to the floor with a thud, her neck still spurting blood, her face twitching from nerves.   
Charley vision became blurry, the world span around in uneven waves.


	33. Coming for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets catch up with some teleporters shall weeee

Shep had been walking for a while now, he was so furious, and upset. He needed to help somehow. Consumed in emotions he stormed off leaving Sans, Papyrus and Laura together.   
“They’ll be fine…” he comforted himself, walking in directions he had no idea. He just wanted to walk. The trees seemed never ending and silence was becoming cold. Everything felt wrong. He shivered to himself, holding his arms, he pondered.   
“How far did we teleport?” He croaked, inspecting the area. He kept walking, hoping to find something, anything as to where he was, it had to end eventually.   
A few moments later he noticed a sudden chill, he walked with his head held low, pondering on everything that had happened.   
“You’ll be fine…” He thought about how Charley was injured in Gaster’s battle. How she said she’d be fine before, but that was before. He frowned at his own doubt, looking up to the sky.  
“Heh, hope huh?” He chuckled. His eyes glittering with hope, she’d be ok.   
A light shone through the trees causing him to wince as the sudden brightness.   
“Alight!” He shouted, reassuring himself, he began running towards in. Once we reached it his frown became a smile once again.   
There he stood on a cliff, overlooking the town they’d just been in. The streets like shone brightly like stars. He looked to the Hospital. He had hope.   
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Sans sat in Papyrus’s arms for a few minutes, catching his breathe again. Papyrus was more than happy to be cradling his worn out brother.   
Laura stared contently at the two.   
“What are we going to do?” Laura asked, not wanting to break their hug. Sans let go of Papyrus and signed. He held his hands in from of him as though holding something incredibly fragile. Sans was eyes were locked in front of himself as a blue light shone revealing his own soul in his hands. He looked around it suspiciously.   
Laura looked somewhat confused, seeing him inspecting his own soul. Papyrus leant forward and began to inspect it as well. Slowly the both tossed the soul over turning it carefully.   
“THERE!” Papyrus startled Laura. Sans jumped at his usual loud voice before turning his soul delicately to view the same spot.   
“W-what?! What is it?!” Laura stuttered.   
“There.” Sans pointed to a specific spot on his blue soul. A tiny white light emitted from the pointed out spot. Laura knelt down with the skeletons to get a closer look.   
“What is that?” She raised her hand to touch it, when Sans pulled it away.   
“It’s Charley’s soul. She’s fine. Not sure about Alphys but if Charley’s fine, then Alphys should be too…” he moved in closer, running his finger over the white spot. “Strange?”   
“This whole thing is strange Sans…” Laura pointed out.   
“No I mean, look.” Sans pointed to the white spot again, it flickered, becoming bright, then faded continuously, “I don’t think I’ve seen that before, I think she might be injured.”   
“But Sans! If she was injured the light wouldn’t flicker! It would just be paler!” Papyrus corrected.   
Sans pulled his soul back into his chest slowly and thought for a second. He lifted his head looking around, and jumped to his feet.  
“Brother?” Sans ignored Papyrus, looking behind Laura and over his brother’s shoulders.   
“Where Shep?” He finally asked.  
“Urgh! I don’t know; I think he left in a huff.” Laura explained, crossing her arms exhibiting her frustration.   
“Don’t you think we should follow him?” Sans questioned her.   
“Yeah, I guess.” She answered with a sigh, standing up again ready.


	34. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Chara is here, we're screwed XD

A sudden explosion emitted from the hospital walls. Dust and rubble fell collapsing without mercy. The room, in which they had spaghetti, spoke of possibilities, joyous memories, and the whole thing gone within a blink of an eye. Why was this happening?  
Shep stood watching, rubbing his eyes, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. The whole building had been demolished within seconds.  
“CHARLEY!” He bellowed into the sky, looking for any signs of life from a distance. He wasn’t going to see from there. He needed a closer look. Running, breathing, he’d never felt so energised, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. The world he knew mattered no more. The world he knew was before him now. Shep came to an erupt stop as crashing as screams of a girl could be heard as he neared the not long past destruction.  
He finally arrived taking in the scene, “She must be near here…” He said aloud hoping for someone to reply but knowing the reality of things. He’d left everyone in a state of rage; he had no one to rely on right now. He held his head together thinking of all the possibilities. Looking to his right a path of destruction, pulled up bricks and battered tarmac, the streets looked like a bomb site. Windows were smashing in leaving nothing but sand shards scattered across the floor. He growled with frustration. They had meant to all flee the fight scene, but it led them into a more dangerous situation. They would have to fight now.  
He began following the streets pathed with more destruction. Listening closely to the screams of fright or pain, the crashing and breaking of different materials, whether it is bricks or concrete. As he ran he thought the world before all this, it had to have been at least a week since it all started, he wasn’t sure of time anymore. They had tried to get their hours and days straight but what did it matter when the world was, yes, but worse his friends were in peril.  
If no one can stop Chara, I will.  
He ran around the corner of a 1980s styled brickwork house, met with a traumatizing sight.  
Chara whipped around manically with pure pleasantries on its face, enjoying the battle, enjoying the pain it was inflicting.  
“HHAHAAHA! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME, YOU WONT DIE UNTIL I’M SATIFIED WITH YOUR SUFFERING!” The voice shaking the ground, humming a hellish tune, as Charley flipped, dodging and evading the swings of barbed vines as it cut through the tarmac road. Her right eye a flame, lighting up her surrounding giving an eerie ghostly feel. She was clearly distressed, lacking energy and courage from the sight before her.  
Shep had arrived at the scene. He took a few minutes taking in the sight. Such a horror in front, his mind needed time to adjust the realised he was adjusting to. He pulled out his sword, giving a small flick as it grew to the fearsome weapon. He stood in the shadows and waited.  
Charley was getting tired, without knowing Sheps presents she was alone. The dodging became harder and harder as her breathe was continually knocked out until.  
This is it.  
Shep lunged out toward Chara, fingering gripping tightly onto the handle, screaming his way, letting out all the force from his training. Charley sidestepped evading sharp vines, seeing Shep in the corner of her eye.  
“Shep?” She whispered, questioning, dreading, wanting to believe his return was just an illusion.  
Shep swung his sword tearing through vines, ripping through walls of greens and red. The vines curled and retracted leaving no more space between him and Charley.  
They were separated but now stood in front of each other.  
“Why are you here!? Go!” She screamed in desperation.  
A vine headed towards her as her attention was distracted; it fired a sharp thorn aiming where she stood. Charley screeched out as it tore through her left arm, leaving a chuck of flesh exposed and visible, she fell to the floor, clenching it as the flames flickered, sparking in anguish.  
Shep lunged in front of her, cutting straight through the vines leaving it in half, dead on the floor. His stance now defence. He spread his legs apart, one foot in front of the other, like a rock, he stood firm. He listens to the creeping and rubbing of thick foliage. Red thorns sparked, firing at the two, without seconds to spare Shep swung his sword in several directions leaving undergrowth scattered and withered. He smiled.  
“You ok other there?” He asked concerned.  
She blinked, watched his strong and heavy movements, like a mountain that could not be moved. She flinched touching her wound, but she stood up. Her arm felt numb, perfect. She held her arms forward blasting fireballs at the seemingly endless approaching vines.  
“Never better.” She yelled, forcing more energy up through magic, her body stirring swiftly.  
Shep moved, keeping his ground, sword held firm. He stepped in strong patterns welding the sword, swinging in straight formations.  
Charley moved swiftly, dodging and burning incoming vines. She stepped lightly, able to move quickly and quietly through the battling scene.  
Chara cried with amusement seeing their combat display. Mocking them with blood eyes stained with vines and thorns.  
Their attack began to slow, panting as vines narrowly pasted them by. Vines were now beginning to crash into Shep sword like a shield, Charley now instead of dodging running to avoid attacks.  
Shep limped, pushing himself to keep the sword upright, he had to concentrate, it wasn’t a game anymore, this was life, if he died now, then that was it. Sweat was forming over their faces, adrenaline continually pumped but becoming less and less. They would not be able to last much longer.  
They fought through the vines, trying not to separate themselves, becoming increasingly difficult.  
Eventually, Charley and Shep bumped backs together; side by side they looked to Chara. Sheps sword held out in front with both hands towards the demon out to the left. Charley’s flames lit on the right beside Shep with her right hand flames held low and left facing forward ready to aim. A magnitude of vines rocketed towards them growing thorns upon thorns, a razor blade of chains launched at them both.  
Shep stood forward ready to defend, sword held out. The vines blasted onto it, Shep held firm, stopping his body from being flung backwards. Charley blasted flames to the vines hitting Sheps sword in the process. The green engulfed the metal end, igniting it into a fire orb of orange and greens.  
The vines now melted at touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get this on! :D


	35. We are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they have arrived ;)

Papyrus helped sans up,   
“Brother, I really think you should rest a bit. Whatever happened with that…teleportation has done serious injuries to you?” Sans chuckled hearing Papyrus’s concern for his wellbeing, it made him happy, but also feels completely useless.   
“Bro, I’ll be fine, we need to get back. It was a stupid idea to leave.” Sans stopped, “Hold on, how long were we in teleporting for…?” He looked to Papyrus and Laura for an answer.   
“Uh, it wasn’t even a second Sans?” She threw her hands out questioningly. “Later!” She whispered frustratingly beside her. Both skeletons raised an eyebrow at her outburst before ignoring it, assuming it was Gaster business.  
“Wait!” Sans realised, “Gasters with you now right?” His words quickened. “Is he here now?!” now beginning to shout. Laura nodded enthusiastically. “Gaster! Tell me! Did we travel far…” He was met with silence from everyone. “Guys, I don’t think we travelled far. Something interfered; I think it was Gaster, but…” He trailed off again waiting for a reply.   
Laura looked up into the air, nodding, tilting her head every now and then, as though she was pondering things over. “Oh, well done!” Her whole face scrunched up into an over exaggerated smile. “He said, he stopped you himself,” Sans sighed. Laura looked up again at nothing as Sans and Papyrus watched.   
“Does he know what caused my brother to get hurt?” Papyrus interrupted gaining a scowl from Laura. A moment pasted as she listening closely.   
“He says he knocked you back into the timeline again, but the unexpected jolt of energy from him may have caused a flux in your energy …” A pause, “When you came back into reality your teleportation shield” She gestured coma with her fingers, “may have been effected, this caused your injuries, but…Oh really? Oh, we’re quite lucky then aren’t we?” She stopped,  
“He was surprised everyone with you wasn’t affected by it. He said you all your power must have only shielded us, and left you torn. Oh my god…he said you could have been scattered!” Sans tensed, the thought of being ripped and scattered through time and space, he looked disgusted.   
“So you knew?!” He burst into anger, his blue eye flashing, struggling to come alight, showing weakness, “You knew I was in danger but you stopped us anyway?” Laura frowned at his sudden change of mood.  
“He was doing it to save Alphys and Charley! If you’ve forgotten they’re in trouble…” She looked away disappointed in his lack of understanding.   
Papyrus slowly inched his way between Laura and Sans, protecting his brother from harm, he felt his brother was fragile and wanted to protect him in this state.   
“We should be looking for Alphys and Charley. That is our goal! Human, does this Gaster know how far the others are?” Sans looked away ashamed of himself, he needed to stay calm. Laura felt uneasy seeing Papyrus worried and frantic.   
Sans nodded, trying to overcome is urge to lash out, he needed to be strong, strong for his brother.   
“Ok, well I guess there is good and bad about this…” He tried looking for a silver lining. “The bad news is, I’m pretty beat…” He looked down at himself, annoyed with his bodies state, an inability to heal well enough, “…but good is, I don’t think we’re that far away from them, they could be up ahead.” He thought for a moment, all eyes on him. “Shep…” He whispered. “Shep’s already gone, I’m sure he’ll be with Charley right now.” He paused again pondering. “Which means?” He looked up to both of them, panicked. “If he hasn’t come back to us with her, he must be with or maybe even fighting Chara!”   
Sans whole body flinched to run, but within a few seconds it gave up, shutting down. He had only taken a few steps before he began falling again.   
Papyrus scooped Sans up into his arms smiling. Sans looked beside him and Papyrus as he ran, it was Laura running beside them both, also smiling, hope flaring from them both.   
They were all running towards the direction they saw Shep leave. They could do this, they had to do this, it was not a simple reset and fail, as Sans had felt hundreds of times, but rather life and death. It could be the last thing they all do. Sans looked to them both, seeing how determined they were, a glint lighting up their eyes, something Sans had completely forgotten about. Whether they could do this or not, he was happy for them to be positive, they all knew what could happen, but their friends were in danger. This needed to be done, they needed to save their friends. Even at the cost of their own lives, something was raging in their hearts, they were ready.   
“We’ll go together brother!” Papyrus yelled concentrating on destination. Sans watched his face wide eyed, his brother was so cool.   
Papyrus ran with big strides, shaking Sans with each foot. Sans rocked heavily in Papyrus arms, nervous for what was to come.  
Laura Ran beside Papyrus, keeping up with his long legs, she panted but she needed to keep up, she wanted to get their as fast as possible.


	36. Battle suspense

Shep jumped out the way, vines circling around his body, scratches, ripping parts of his jeans.  
Charley swung around, twisting her body, launching herself head first, flames a glare, winding with quick movements her fingers tense and the vines pushed outwards giving Shep a chance to escape.  
Shep jumped out the vines, cutting a path through thorns and withered dry plants. The floor shook as the heavy metal like plants turned to dust. Charley fell to her knees in exhaustion.  
Magic really is draining.  
A flower popped up beside her, is was shaped like a Venus fly trap. A gargling noise could be heard from it, Charley turned on hearing the bubbling. She grabbed it by the neck, flames a mitting hot and disintegrating the stork.  
A sudden explosion, the plants had been building explosive chemicals within it. Charley shrieked as the blast struck her at the side. Her skin blistered and cracked from boiling acid.  
“CHARLEY!” Shep bellowed, looking back at the bang. Charley rose up holding her right side, she was heavy shaken. Another vine, and another, threw itself at her, she flared up more, green piercing her eye, it began hurting through her skull, but all her concentration was on the Chara. She swung side to side dodging swirling vines.  
Shep moved through, defending, the vines pushed and slammed against his sword. He sliced through the plant like nothing.  
Chara smiled.  
The red thorns started seeping.  
A thorn squirted a translucent liquid, landing on his shoe. Pain shot through his foot as he scampered to get his shoe off. He fell to the foot in agony. He let out a cry. Charley could see him through the endless vines. She jumped through spaces, flicking her arms out, avoiding all the red thorns and strange liquids. She stepped lightly, landing beside Shep as he fell to the floor. He took his shoe off revealing a scorched mark, blacked, ripped showing flesh underneath, blood oozing out.  
“Fuck!” His body tensed as he peeled off his sock. Holding his foot, he looked to Charley. Charley still was smoking on her hip; burnt, but able she leapt from side to side, green gravity defying hand glowed, holing up high in a fist before slamming to the ground. The vines moved in forced movement smashing to the ground beside them, coping her movements. She was doing it.  
A tired smile crawled across her face.  
“Come on, get up!” She frantically moved, vines hitting her in the process, flinging her from one side to the other. She crashed to the floor, rubble and stone grazing her face.  
Shep stood, his foot pulsing with pain. He was no longer defended, he couldn’t just sit there. He threw himself into the vines, slicing and yelling as he stripped the vines of thorns, dust wavering everywhere.  
The vines stopped and retracted. A distance laugh could be heard.  
“Well. This is interesting. I can hear him crying.” Chara chuckled.  
Charley crawled up, pushing and kicking stones away as she came to her feet. Droplets of blood dripped from her grazes from her eyebrow to the bottom of her jaw. She looked up to Chara.  
“Flowey…” She whispered. The vines twisted and twitched as they subtracted back towards their owner.  
“SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL”  
Charley’s and Sheps heart sank as the familiar words were created in a mixture of Flowey and Chara’s voice, distorted and shaken in a senseless manner.  
The Vines shot quickly rapping themselves around Shep and Charley. They both shrieked in pain as the liquid pierced their bodies. Blood covered the vines as they tightened, deepening the wounds, as acid ate away at their flesh. Tears streamed down both their faces, their minds in pieces as their nerves became stricken with pin bricks. The vines rapped mercilessly around their arms and legs up to their necks, both wriggling helplessly, acid consuming through their skin.  
The vines loosen, leaving Charley’s and Shep body falling lifeless to the floor. They both groan as they moved their hands against the floor. Charley looked to the side, seeing Shep lying beside her with eyes closed. She managed a weak smile, moving her hand onto his cheek rubbing dust and vine pieces off his face. She lifted herself up, shaking at the physical exhaustion taking over her body.  
Suddenly hands grabbed her arms, throwing her backwards. She was being dragged across the floor by her arms, leaving her stumbling, trying to keep up with however had hold of her. Laura held onto her shoulder, lifting and pulling Charley, stumbling as she found her feet again.  
“When we get out of this, you are so paying for a night out!” She said giggling to herself.  
Charley looked to Shep seeing Sans pulling him, but so slowly, the magic flowing from his body barely felt through the air. Charley winced as Laura tumbled to the floor; she had brought them to an area hidden away from Chara, behind a building.  
Sans turned up not long after. He set Shep down next to Charley as she realised he was unconscious. She looked to Sans worried, wanting an answer.  
“Don’t worry kid, he’ll be fine, a quick nap during battle is all” Sans smiled as his explanation before kneeling down to her level as she sat away the ruined brick wall. He put a hand on her shoulder, Charley was confused but didn’t say anything as his face turned serious and Laura back away, running to find Papyrus. Sans avoided eye contact, looking down at her.  
“Charley…I’m, I’m so sorry.” His face was full of regret, sadness and failure. Charley’s lip began to shake, she tried holding her tears back but they flooded out anyway. She threw himself on him, hugging him tight. “I should have never left you…” He finished, hugging her back tighter.  
“I was so scared.” her voice wobbled, as she choked back loud uncontrolled sobs, gasping for air as she cried in his arms.  
“I know. I know.” He buried her head into his shoulder as she whimpered into him. “We’re all here now, we’ll beat Chara.” He pulled her away, both hands placed on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. “We’ll go together.” Sans repeated. “All of us.”  
A wobbled smile grew on her face as she wiped tears away. Her body felt on fire. She pulled herself to stand but was quickly pushed back.  
“Rest a bit kid.” Sans insisted.  
“But, but who’s fighting Cha-“  
“Papyrus and Laura are at the moment, they’ll be ok, I’m trying to heal you, but my healing isn’t the best as you know.” He explained. Charley looked down seeing his familiar blue flames surround his hands at his magic pulsed into her body. Already it she felt much more calm and comforted.


	37. We’ll do this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Chara fighting

The healing magic throbbed through her skin as it tightening, swallowing away wounds. Burns, cuts, bruises slowly left her skin. The giant hurt on her hip stung as the magic tried working its way through, but it wasn’t strong enough for a wound of that size.   
She looked at Shep beside her, looking at his no peaceful face, then to his blackened foot.   
“Sans?” She asked, “When we fought Flowey he said something that’s bothering me…” She looked to him expecting him to be avoiding eye contact like normal, but he stared with curiosity. “Flowey asked you if, I, reminded you or anyone? Who is it? Why is Chara after me?” She could feel tears gathering but chocked them down as a lump in her throat. Sans sat back, releasing his hands from her shoulders. He didn’t look shocked or even surprised at the question.  
Sans crossed his legs and concentrated on Shep, hovering his hand over various visible wounds as Shep lay there unconscious.   
Bangs and crashing could be heard in the background. The noise made Charley flinch, expected a vines to whip towards her. Sans chuckled gently.   
“You see; you’ve played the game. So I guess it makes sense.” He pointed out. Her faced dropped in confusion. “Heh, you sure don’t look the same, or act the same, or even move the same.” He stopped, as though reminiscing. “It’s just you remind us of Frisk.” Charley’s eyes widened in realisation, she looked to her hands, they shook with still pulsing adrenaline.   
“Look, you see, souls emit a sort of…atmosphere shall we say? And yours is just like Frisks. I was surprised when your magic was green, since frisks soul is red.” Charley sat back leaning on the bricks once again, listening the sounds of a far off battle.   
“When are we going to help them?” She said, raring to go, knowing her weak state was healing through shear willpower. Sans laughed lightly again.   
“We’ll get Shep up and running first, he’ll be fine in a few minutes. We’ll enter battle then, so ready you now. This could be a last chance.” His smiled faltered at the last word.   
Charley moved slowly, crouching. She peeped up above the broken wall hiding them.   
Laura attacked in strange blackened mists, growing abnormal black liquid like hands pulling vines apart. She was stood at a distance from Chara, yelling inaudible things, moving her hands in shapes like sign language.   
“Is she talking to Gaster?” Charley whispered.  
“Yep.” Sans replied making her jump with surprise, “Not sure how but she knows how to talk to him, not only that but can ask him to do things.” Charley thought for a moment.  
“But I thought Gaster couldn’t become physical since he had been split through time and space.” Sans nodded agreeing.   
“Yeah but remember he used her body before. How do I explain it? It’s like…Umm… He’s using her like a physical ground, or like a portal. Through her energy he is able to attack, but he is letting her control it. He will only have as much magic as she can hold. Like our natural magic, or like your gained.” He stopped moving his hands around Sheps body, looking over to his foot, which had now stopped bleeding and was cleaned. He signed looking at it before looking back to Charley.   
“Right let’s wake him up” His usually goofy grin plastered across his face.  
Is he excited to fight Chara? She thought to herself.  
Sans shook Shep’s body for a few seconds, Shep’s respond also instantly with grumbles and groans. Charley swept down hugging him fiercely, even more grunts and moans could be heard. She tightly held onto him embracing him firmly. He smiled realised she was clinging onto him, waking up slightly with arms around him. She pulled her off him slowly, seeing Sans sat behind, a frown mixed with relief crept upon him.   
“Good to see ya, thought we’d be reduced to bones back there.” Shep looked to Sans apologetically.   
“heh, don’t worry man, if you didn’t wonder off, we wouldn’t be here right now.” San replied, placing a hand on Shep’s shoulder as Charley continued to hug him.   
“I guess, the battle only just begun then?” Shep looked anxious, after what they’d been through, seeing anymore would be torture.   
“Shep.” Charley started. “We can do this.” She looked towards the sounds of crashing and fighting, then to Sans. “We’ll fight together,” She took a deep breath “When you’re ready.”   
Shep clambered to the floor, pushing himself to a stance position, seeing above the crumbling building they’d been hiding behind. His heart was heavy, he felt doubt.   
“This is it, isn’t it?” He looked to Charley whose eyes were hopefully but full or fear, then to the Sans, a mixed or emotions presents in this hard to read facial expressions.   
He was met with silence as all three stood, looking at the battle between aura, Papyrus and Chara.   
The wind blew fiercely as the grew the courage, the air becoming stale, full of dust and rubble.  
A flame become slowly emitting from Charley and Sans, blue in the left, green on the right.   
Shep readied his sword, pulling out the gigantic mental, holding it frontal, attack prepared.   
They stood, breathing. Taking in the atmosphere. The air only filled with distant sounds of battle. They concentrated. Consuming what last chance of calm they had together.   
Charley looked to Shep, Shep to Charley. They both looked down for a moment, holding their hands out to each other. They took each other’s comfort with pleasure. Their hands touched, holding in their hope, looking into each other’s eyes. The battle was about to begin. Their thoughts rushing, would they see each other again, would they hold each other again.   
“I love you.” Her heart ached. Her head hurting. Shep smiled lightly, dread hidden behind it.  
“I love you too…” A moment of silence, Sans stood watching, taking their words in carefully. “We’ll go for Chinese later yeah?” Shep looked back towards the fight. Looking above the rubble wall they were visible. The battle was about to begin; they couldn’t wait forever.   
“Yeah.” her voice high, throat shaken as she lost herself. She chuckled as she sobbed for air, her fear now realising.   
“Ok ready?” Sans interrupted her thought.   
Her face dropped to panic. Her thought to Shep who had already began concentrating on the battle about to commence.   
She looked away.   
This isn’t the time. We have to do this. We’ll do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for awhile so here take two chapters XD


	38. No hope

Chara stood still, vines pushing and crashing out from the ground, dodged and moved forcefully from Laura. Vines would we shifted into dark blue colours as the gravity increased for them, slamming them into the ground. Papyrus no longer had his gentle face on show, now he was battle aggressive showing dark blue colours spreading blue across the vines as they split the concrete on the weight.  
Laura stood moving slowly, jumping over swinging vines, in clumsy patterns keeping up with their speed.  
A unison yell could be heard as Sans, Charley and Shep struck upon Chara’s vines.  
“NOW” Sans yelled, pushing and slamming vines to the floor, Shep spreading them as he made his way towards Chara. More vines launched out of the concrete, pointed and Shape.  
Charley jumped and leaped from vines to vines, scrapping thorns across her clothes, ripped sleeves off and the bottom of her trousers as the liquid burned away at her, her legs already red with irritation.  
Sans and Shep screamed, yelling swear words and profanity. Each word they cut through with anger and vengeance bubbling up with such hated. Laura and Papyrus continued pushing and slammed vine together. The black mist became infused with Sans blue flames as they fought violently against the never-ending abyss of plants and acid.  
Wound appeared on Laura but as soon as they appeared they were gone. Her wounds would be covered in darkness before revealing nothing. Papyrus would become infused with black mist also with welcome arms as they mended bones and scolds.  
Charley leaped into the air above Chara, arms held out wide, green flares blooming at incredible heat, such anger and hated secreting from them. Her right eye blared with frustration and pain. Not only flames but green glowing tears flowed from his eye, in fury.  
Shep rage flowed within him growing as the vines sliced, he looked back to Charley to see her leaping for her strike. As he looked he pushed himself to look away, he had to concentrate on himself for now. This was it, if he was injured he’d be trouble for everyone else. He had to help but only when the time was appropriate, this fight was a delicate operation.  
Charley flew through the air, blasting vines out the way with fire and gravity, the vines moved in her path before being crumbled into smithereens. She struck with bright wrath flowing through her blood. The magic tensed up, accessible and easy to use. It dispensed with seemingly endless amount as she grew nearer to Chara vines infected body.  
Chara moved to the side causing its head to flop from one side to the other red eyes, beaming, no destination. The hollow eyes, seemed filled with a void of hell. Charley leapt into the air above Chara, watching it as she tenses, fighting impossible vines, her eyes narrowing on Chara, her breathe heavy with rage, her thought pains with death, hand hot with fire.  
She struck into Chara’s face.  
A demonic shriek echoed throughout the town, rubble crumbling under all their feet.  
Chara’s body slammed to the floor, vines falling with it.  
She stood over the body. Frowning with murderous desire. This thing had caused so much pain. Her hands shook with want, but she held it back.  
Sans, Shep, Papyrus and Laura watched with shock as Charley stood menacingly over Chara. They hadn’t moved from their last battle stances, still defensive, still on guard.  
Papyrus’s eye’s glow faded, as he relaxed seeing the vines limp on the floor. Laura followed after, letting her arms dropped beside her.  
Shep stopped, thinking, looking around at the quiet, outwardly too calm atmosphere as the dust blew quietly in the breeze. He looked around, the town reduced to ruins, the hospital almost completely destroyed, houses obliterated. Sadness took his body over, there was victory but this was not complete. The place could have killed people in their sleep. Blood had been spilt from their battles.  
Sans looked to Charley, thinking of all the questions she’d asked, every decision she’d made, every encouragement she’d given him. His eye continued to flare, blue sparking in his left eye. The power she’d been given, the training she had. He saw someone no afraid of the past but afraid of the future. Sans had spared every creature he’d come into contact with but now he was hoping for Charley to end it, to kill mercilessly.  
Laura held her hands over her mouth, hiding the shock and sadness of seeing this happen. Seeing her best friend so angry, but seeing a now defenceless child under her wrath. Her eyebrows wobbled, holding tears back. Chara deserved this but it felt so wrong. She wanted to scream out to her, but the green flames enraged through the sky.  
“Don’t!” Papyrus held a hand out in hope. He wanted retribution, but a way for them to repent to become a better person. He watched as Charley thought it over, stood over threateningly over this demon’s body, this child’s body, fire oozing from his eye and hands. Papyrus looked away.  
“Hehehe! KILL ME!” Chara voice caused everyone to look away, except for Charley who glared with intense green.  
Charley stood for a few minutes, thinking about everything, about how her friends had died, turned to dust in pure evil, gone in a blink of an eye. This disgusting creature had caused so much pain, so much sadness.  
She raised her aflame hand, eyes fixed in a frenzy.


	39. Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GORE AND TORTURE SCENES IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, PLEASE TAKE CARE!

Chara laughed, its body twitched as it chocks up a menacing sound, its eyes squirting blood which each movement, spluttering and chocking a chuckle as the vines moved through its body.  
“ENOUGH!” Papyrus fell still, everyone stopped for a split second before realising vines were still incoming, they all continued to defend themselves, to attack the vines.  
Apart from Papyrus.  
Charley flicked a look at behind her, trying to control the endless vines and acid producing towards her at all angles. The vision she saw,  
“No!” Her voice screeched high pitched, broken as a vine penetrated her through her thigh.  
Laura and Shep tried looking only seeing blurs as they went back to fighting. They couldn’t stop with the vines hitting, crashing and twisting around them. Shep jumped over, dragging his sword beside him trying to get a better look. He stopped. Vines swiped him from the side, crashing his body to the ground, sticks piercing into his shoulder as his skidded across the ground.  
Laura turned to look at the increasingly distressful sounds. She paused in shock, vine persecuted her, surround her entire body, releasing acid upon her skin as she tenses in utter pain, skin reddening with burns, scolds and crackling under the immense heat.  
Papyrus stood, arms waving lifeless beside him, legs dangling. He slumped over, a knife visible to everyone had impaled his head. A normal kitchen knife was thrusted into his skull, Chara holding the handle, eyes glowing with pleasure.  
The vines moved circular within Charley thigh as she cried out. Blood gushed, the vines digging deeper, slowly moving around, and pulling her leg in opposite directions. Her screams became hopeless nothingness.  
Papyrus’s body slowly became dust like his brothers. His body first releasing to the wind, followed slowly after by his head, the quiet dispersing sound as his dust cover Chara’s body.  
The vines on Laura’s body had ceased. Shep lay stuck to the floor, impaled with small sticks launched through his shoulder, blood trickling down.  
Chara moved ghostly towards Charley. She watched as its demonic body appeared before her, crooked smile as always.  
“You will suffer.” Its eyes looked to Laura and Shep, “They can watch.” Its head dropped to the side, loosely moving like a corpse. Eyes completely swallowed by red and black, glowing an eerie light. The world had come to an end. Charley frowned, holding her legs tightly in her hands, squeezing to discharge the foreign object. She grabbed the other vine, eyes still placed on Chara’s.  
“You are merely a fool, ha-ha” It’s laugh slow and low, growing louder, “HAHAH! Interesting. You thought you could beat me?” Chara leaned forward, bent over, almost nose to nose with Charley. Charley tried to pull back a bit, uncomfortable with Chara so physically close.  
A cold and firm hand gripped onto Charley’s chin, forcing her to head up. She looked away trying to avoid its eyes.  
“LOOK AT ME!” The voice shook the trees and vines holding everyone in place. Her breathe was shaking, her body was shaking.  
Its hand dung into Charley’s face piecing through her skin, ripped through her cheeks, revealing muscles and torn flesh. Charley whole body shook with adrenaline and agony, her head throbbing. Kicking and frantically twitching as she felt its fingers tear through. Blood poured down her throat and into her mouth leaving a taste of sweet and salty iron. She gurgled as blood filled her mouth causing her to swallow and cough up, spitting it onto Chara who welcomed the feel of it raining upon its face.  
Laura cried out, turning her face away. Vines protruded, forcing her face forward.  
“LOOK AT YOUR FRIEND NOW!” Chara yelled glaring to Laura, “you need to watch or you won’t learn.” Its voice calm and collected again.  
Chara’s hand continued holding Charley’s chin pulling it open further.  
“Leave her…. alone” a quiet voice leaving Sheps mouth, almost regretting it as Chara’s eyes glanced towards him, leaving dread and unhappiness in his soul.  
Chara’s blood seeped a little more through its eyes, mixing with Charley spilt blood. A tongue black with death slivered out slurping up the blood, giving a sound on pleasure as its finger released Charley. Charley’s head fell, her body being held up the vine still impaled through her thigh.  
Chara’s feet landed on the floor. The crunched of debris and rubble kicked, toes and knees clicking as Chara walked closer and closer to Shep. Shep tried to move, but let out a cry ask he pulled from the spiked sticks in his shoulder. His breathing became erratic with each step Chara took. Instead Shep pulled out his sword throwing it with all his strength. Like a bullet the sword was cannoned into the air. With a swift swung of an arm, Chara created a wave, knocked the sword from its path.  
Laura arm shot with pain as the sword cut through. Her right arm dismembered, falling with a blood spouting blood in pulsation. She shrilled with unimaginable pain. Laura began panicking, hyperventilating, her body going into shock as blood uncontrollably left her body, Shep watched, horror plastered upon him. The sword had cleanly cut through the bones, halving her ulna and radius.  
“Hmmm, that is what happens when you play with knives. Someone is bound to get hurt…” Chara curled a smile, arriving before Shep, his body still lying on the foot, terrified and helpless.  
Chara foot placed gently onto his chest, Chara hummed an unfamiliar rhyme. The rhyme was slow and innocent. With the final few notes Chara grimaced, shoving its cold and dead feet down, pushing Shep’s body furthering him into the sticks, piecing his lungs as it he was shoved down. His body couldn’t take the pain, his brain telling him to resist Chara’s weight, but his body weakened and unable to do anything, limply fell upon them.  
It stopped; lifting its foot up carefully, turning and walking casually back over to Charley.  
Chara arrived, leaning in close to Charley’s ear. The world felt fuzzy, colours warping into one another, but she couldn’t mistake the figure tilting in beside her.  
“You know…” Chara’s voice was calm and childlike, uneven tones mocking her. “I only need your soul, but… haha!” The laughter squeaked. Chara pushed its cheek against Charley’s, squashing against the flaking, torn flesh causing her to flinched, trying to move her head away but all in vein as Chara’s pushed in closer and closer till her neck was straining to stretch further. “I want to see you suffer first. I want to see all your faces as your friends experience a pain worse than death,” Chara swung its arms out, spinning in a dance, then curtsying “BEFORE YOUR SOULS BECOME AN ETERNAL POWER TO DESTROY HUMANS!”  
A manic laughter penetrated their ears, watching as it danced around move, relishing in its glory.


	40. Things CAN get worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING GORE AND TORTURE, PLEASE TAKE CARE

Chara swooped by Charley’s ear once again.  
“Now let’s here you scream.”  
Chara’s fingers intertwined through Charley’s, caressing them, threading them delicately through its hands, its hands were soft and smooth. Charley watched, her heart racing, anticipating its next move.  
“I said SCREAM!” Chara gripped tight with fingers like steal, pulling Charley’s ring finger backwards snapping it out of place. She let out a hair raising scream as all the nerves pounding with an aching pain.  
Why wasn’t she dead yet?  
Her breathes felt broken and sore. Her lung aching with each movement, her eyes heavy and puffy with tears, face blotchy red from red and water. She wheezed, sifting air through her teeth, her tongue still stained with blood.  
Laura tried lifting her head but felt weak and shaky from loss of blood, the vines tied tight around all four limb, cutting off blood supply so the bleed had subsided but continued slowly letting herself drift in and out of unconsciousness as forced herself awake, watching her friend’s be murderously tortured out of pleasure.  
Shep pushed himself forward slowly and painfully. Chara had forced the sticks through his shoulders even more, the blood was dripping in swift lines down his arms and around his neck. Her quietly gasped as the sticks was pulled from him, to no avail. He just simply could handle the pain, his body floppy back into the sticks, yelling as they cut a new path from the already existing wound.  
Chara moved clicking bones and cracking debris as it circled Charley. All five fingers now broken, either completely pulled out of placed, or snapped at the roots.  
Chara lifting Charley’s left hand.  
“No…” Laura breathed weakly, blinking slowly as her head fell forward.  
“Hehe! I like your LOVE for one another; it keeps you going for longer, more fun for me.” Like a kid at Christmas Chara jumped up, excited and raring for more fun.  
Chara looked at Laura, who was strung up as though on a crucifix made of thorny vines.  
“You SPEAK when I SAY you CAN!” Words spoken in even volumes, angrily spoken then softly whispered, its voice sounds more insane then before.  
Chara thrust its hand into Laura now severed limb, twisting its nails deep into the exposed muscle tissue, burying its fingers deeper and deeper in her body. Laura whelped, her mouth opened but no cries or sounds could be heard. Her body stiffened as the pain paralysed her nerves, her heart rate thumping so loud she could feel it in her chest.  
Chara buried deeper, a toothy smile opened as it licked its teeth, biting its lips in satisfactory. Laura’s skin on her arm spilt as the foreign limb entered her mutilated part. Muscles and torn tissue fell to the chalky floor as it twisted mercilessly. Laura’s head shook rapidly as she fitted her body unable to comprehend what was happening.  
Shep and Charley watched with no more tears to cry, they bodies frozen in hell as they watched another friend in complete torment. Chara pushed something inside of Laura, clicking and crunching, as it yanked, a sick smile still protruding from its satanic face.  
Drying blood fell to the floor in clumps, veins and capabilities now exposed, a broken bones split from Laura’s arm, deep within her skin. The surround skin, dangled with no support, flappy onto the vines like sheets of steak.  
Laura gasped for air. The shine in her eyes filled with blood shoot aching, struggling to lift even her eye lids. Life was still there.  
Charley looked to her best friend, she dripped blood and saliva, lifting her head up with what little strength she had and saw the abyss. What was once a girl fall of life and beauty, was now reduced to a paled zombified version of her once self.  
Bile and unrecognisable food was felt rising from her throat. Charley couldn’t move from her impaled leg, so instead simply let her head drop down. Her hands were numb and unfeeling, sick projectile from her mouth, oozing from the wounds in her cheeks.  
Chara held the bones, flesh torn still stuck on slapping against its hands as Chara waved the part around like a trophy, blood flying away like a sprinkler from the fresh bone and neighbouring tissue.  
Chara tossed it aside resembling trash, kicking it away like a used bottle before skipping over to Charley once again.  
“You liked watching them hurt don’t you? You’re no better than me? AREN’T YOU?” Chara swung a petty slap on Charley face and walked over to Shep backwards, keeping eye contact between the two before dancing around Shep.  
“We’ve had broken bones.” Chara spoke holding up her fingers, “And dismemberment.” They looked down to Shep with a superior, snobbish face of disgust. “Hmm…” A smile crept on their face growing with each word “Since you like to speak out so much…” Its eyes widening, moving the vines bulging from the hole sockets. “Let’s get rid of those vile teeth.”  
Fear flushed across Sheps face as he shook his head, pleading no. Charley could only watch in terror as Chara descended upon him.  
Chara moved vines viciously around his mouth forcing it open, thorns cutting like needles into his lips. He mumbles, his tongue pushing bad trying to avoid the pain about to be inflicted.  
Chara bite its lips as they peeled at his gum, tearing up wrapping paper, till the teeth’s root appeared. Chara tunnelled further with its nails. His teeth were not simply pulled out; they were dug out.  
Blood funnelled into Shep mouth, he gurgled and surged up fallen teeth and gum, mixed with vomit and blood as he chocked down. Chara, pushing the vines to widen further till his lips, were stretching, and bled from slight splits.  
The last tooth was yanked out. Chara hand that tooth however observing it before placing it on Sheps forehead, and walking away leaving him to deal with the fiery pain and emptiness left. Shep gagged and upchucked, spilling onto his face, neck and chest, before it fell to the ground in droplets.  
Charley didn’t know how much more they could all take.


	41. Now watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING GORE AND TORTURE, PLEASE TAKE CARE

“Did you enjoy that?” When had Chara appeared back in front of Charley? Her pupils narrowed, body reading itself for more injures.  
“Your…sick.” She managed, spitting mixed fluids away.  
Chara ignored her. They licked their lips again, clenching its hand into a fist. The thick thorny vine, release from the hole through Charley’s thigh. She fell, weak and deathly to the floor, onto her back, looking up to the dark sky. Arms sprawled out, laying her next to Shep, who was stilled stuck on the sticks and uproots on the floor.  
As Charley realised Shep was laid next to her on her left, another weight fell to the floor. It was Laura, now beside Charley on her right. They all laid in a row. Charley examined them both, Shep hovering just above the ground, lifted through the sticks; he lay on his side facing her, legs touching the floor, his mouth, neck covering in a ore ray of bodily fluids.  
Charley moved her head to get a look at Laura dust rubbing against the back of her head. Laura also lay on her facing towards her, though was more upwards, Charley had to look up to see her face. Her eyes were whitened, her breathe shallow, vines popping and showing their strain.  
Charley felt numb. The world was spinning, but still, after everything she was still with them, still with her friends. But she didn’t want this. This isn’t how it was supposed to be. She dragged her arms across reached towards them both, her arms stretched out, hoping for a last touch of comfort.  
Her chest became light and emotionless. The familiar bright light could be seen protruding from everyone. All three, their souls were shown above their chests. Her heart was throbbing with hopelessness. She didn’t want to give up, but wanted the pain to end. She wasn’t bothered about all humans; she wanted her friends, her family. She wanted the monsters she’d fell in love with.  
A touch.  
Charley looked to her left seeing Shep smiling, coughing, hand laid on top of Charley’s. His soul visibly rising from his side out of his eye sight, she smiled back, turning to view her soul again. The white light was so strange, so pure.  
Another touch.  
She let her head fall to the right; there laid Laura, also smiling, hand lying on top of hers. Warm could be felt from her left hand. Charley’s fingers twitched to the feel. Her eyes welled with whatever tears were left, making everything seems shiny and wet. The hot tears feel in sync down either side of her face, rolling into her hair.  
“I don’t want to leave yet.” She whispered her chin shaking as she let out her emotion.  
It was painful still. Her chest rise and fell with each gasp for air as her soul floated higher and higher.  
“I want to see my Mum and Dad again.” She looked to the sky, hidden from three shining souls.  
Her body felt cold and dead but theirs felt warm and cosy.  
“I want to see my Family again.” She spoke louder  
“I WANT TO SEE TORIEL, UNDYNE, ALPHYS, PAPYRUS AND SANS…!” Her voice cracked as she shouted through her broken face.  
Her eyes began heavy and sleepy, she looked Shep who already seemed to have gone, the colour in his body reduced to washed out greys.  
She looked to Laura, smiling at her now peaceful and calm expression.  
A red light.  
“I want to stay with you guys.” She whispered a mixture of reds, yellows and violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Chapters xx


	42. Dazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really want to put a chapter summary considering if I did it would ruin things Soooo I wont be putting these anymore XD

Charley looked up, everything seemed so blurred, like under water. She could hear mumbling, sounds of two different deep voices could be heard before interrupted by much higher and softer voice.   
She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to clear her vision. Her hand switched, but she felt strange, tired and delirious.   
“How ya doing kid?” Sans came into her vision.   
“Sans?” Charley flinched up, pulling him into a hug.  
“Woah! Don’t they ever say hello anymore?” He said, chuckling at the end. Charley laughed along, her breathe felt smooth and chest light. She pulled him away, her hand reaching for her cheeks. They were fine, her cheeks full, no holes or mended wounds. She turned around scared and confused. Toriel sat knelt behind her, looking concerned yet happy.   
“My child, what is the matter?” Toriel placed a hand on Charley’s shoulder.   
“W-wait? You were… you all were…?” Her words were broken, with a hint of upset, her eyes watered but she was angry. Realising it could have been a terrible nightmare, hoping it was.   
“Hey kid, you feeling alright?” Sans tilted his head.  
“Where is Shep and Laura?!” Her voice getting higher in distress, everything felt so wrong.  
“Oh, you all suddenly passed out? Shep and Laura are being tended to with Undyne and Papyrus. Sans tells me you were injured by a monster, Papyrus found you in the school.” Charley opened her mouth to interrupt Toriel, but Toriel kept speaking.   
“You see, you were very injured, but you are better now my child. However, something strange happened before you woke?” Toriel placed her hand on Charley’s chest, looking to Sans.   
“Kid, all you humans, your souls just suddenly popped out, they all turned a different colour. Shep and Laura collapse when it happened too. Me and Toriel stayed by you since your soul was pretty battered a little while ago.” He clapped his hands together in accomplishment, eagerly eyed Toriel.   
“Buuutttt!” Sans elongated the word, “We think we know why Chara is after you now!”   
Charley was muddled; she looked around for an answer only seeing trees.  
“Trees?” Charley whispered a load, ignoring Sans confused expression from the irrelevant word.   
“Trees? Charley we think your soul is why they’re after you? It’s red, like frisks.” Sans words grabbed her attention.   
“Red? But it was white? And you said it was green?” Her heaving became heavy, turned to Toriel for reassurance, and returned with a side hug from her.   
“Its red kid, Chara is after determination. They need your soul, the red one.” He looked to Toriel, who was looking down at Charley, holding her in tight, and protecting her.   
“Sans?” Charley looked to him, words shaking. She cleared her throat, “I think its reset.”  
Sans face dropped in an instant, a flush of annoyance and dread grew. He looked down to floor, to Toriel, then back to Charley shaking his head. She knew straight away what he wanted, secrecy.   
“Thank you, Toriel. Are Shep and Laura awake now?” Charley asked Toriel, trying to get a better look behind her, with Undyne and Papyrus in the way.   
“They are not yet awake, but their physical form is fine, and their souls are also in good condition, I’m not sure what caused them to collapse? Maybe all this is too much for them. I wish I could help them some more. It is terrifying not knowing the fate of your kind…” Toriel hug a little tighter, before letting go completely, “I shall tend to your friends now young one. Now that you are conscious…” She stood up, placing a hand on Sans back, “Please look after her, you know her magic better than any of us.” Sans nodded, blushing a pale blue, Charley smirked, giving a questionable look to Sans who only blushed deeper at his obvious embarrassment towards Toriel’s praise.   
They both watched Toriel walk calmly towards the other two, how Toriel could remain so calm under such pressure all the time stunned Charley.   
“Look kid, I know its reset.” Charley looked up in surprised. She knew he had some knowledge of timelines, but to what extent was never clear.   
“I remember in a strange déjà vu being here. I get a bad feeling about the hospital but I’m not quite sure why, can you feel me in?” Sans picked up her hands with one of his, placing hers together. “Did we die?”  
Charley swallowed, looking to bony hands cradling hers, the knowing in his eyes for the fate that had befell him and his friends. “We all did.” She leaned forward placed her forehead onto of all their hands. “Sans…everyone died.” Hot tears were welling up, she felt numb but her body continued to express her trauma.   
Sans leaned pulling her head into his chest, swinging his other arm around her, burying her deeper into him. She cried into his hoodie, tears staining on the light blue, turning it darker. Her lips wobbled, restraining herself to yelling out.   
“I know it’s hard, I’ve…I’ve experienced it before where I remember every painful detail. But kid, you need to tell me everything ok? If it’s what I think it is, it means you have the same abilities as Frisk…Oh…erm your game character.” Charley cried a giggle. She pulled away, puffy eyes and damp face.   
“Sans. Chara is a demon…it was horrible.” She began.  
“I don’t need to know what you went through; you don’t have to explain that part if you don’t want to.” He quickly interrupted with understanding.   
“Sans I need to. I need to tell you. Toriel is going to die very soon.” Sans eye winced a blue colour. “Chara is waiting for us, I’m not sure but they somehow know where we are. She gets impaled with a vine.”  
“Flowey” Sans spoke out, magic echoing through his voice.   
“Chara just, kinda, felt after that… but w-we found Alphys at the hospital, she was there!” Charley smiled at the accomplishment, then reminded herself “But we’re attacked again by Chara, but this time with Flowey. Undyne died first.” She thought hard squinting at the trees nearby, Sans attention not wearying. “I think she was hit by something, it all happened quite quickly.” She took a breather, looking at the floor she tugged at the little pieces of grass peering up. Sans watched, waiting for more of the story.   
“I told you teleport away.” Tears fell again, her hands began shaking. “If I didn’t tell you too…” Her breathe became broken, with gasps of air. She slammed her hands into her face, hiding the shame and quilt. Sans pulled her in once again, hugging with both arms rapped around her. She sobbed into his neck.   
“If I hadn’t have told you to go, you, we all might have won.” Charley whimpered.  
“It’s not your fault Charley. I’m the one how teleported away, I should have stayed with you.” Sans placed a hand on her hand, slowly listening in.  
“When you guys left, it was just me and Alphys. She was so scared. Sans I was scared.” She removed her hands from her face, now clutching on his hoodie with frustration. “Chara used Flowey. It Absorbed him, there was nothing left. Flowey had been manipulated.”   
“Serves that Flower right.” Sans added.   
“Sans, Flowey isn’t evil like Chara.” She corrected him, her words harsh and defensive, but continued to stay in his hug, she felt more safe. “Chara absorbed Flowey and became too strong. With all the souls already collected from before, it was impossible.” She shivered at her vivid memories. “Alphys was crushed to death…”   
Sans tensed, he was unnerved by the description and merciless way of death, though he said silent.  
“I watched as Chara laughed, it laughed so sickly.” Charley was struck with hatred, anger and heart break.   
“You all returned not long after, but then you died. It was, I…” She stopped unable to speak.   
“Don’t worry about my death kiddo, this is the part I have no memory of at all, so fill me in as much as possible.” Nervously he patted her back to continue to learn the fate of everyone who lasted.   
She swallowed again, the memory, the taste of blood returning to her. “Papyrus died not long after, he was enraged, and I’ve never seen him like that.” Sans tensed again, but relaxed before speaking.  
He chuckled, “He’s pretty cool isn’t he.”  
“Yeah” She chuckled, with hints to his bravery and ambiance within the battle. Papyrus was the only one who seemed to carry on the battle.  
“Sans it was horrible.” Her body felt numb, her face gazed in front, zoning in, seeing blood, bones and flesh laying just a few feet away. Sans noticed her change in expression and waved a hand in front of her eyes.   
“Hey? Kid…Charley?” He flicked her on the nose; she gasped waking from her imagination. She turned to him, frowning, dried tears over her eyes. “What is it?”  
She shook her head, “Chara. Chara made sure it had, had its last fun before pulling out our souls. It went on for hours…felt like forever. Sans…” She tried to keep eye contact but broke it off, seeing the past death, the dust flying from his face. “Chara wanted us to watch each other in pain. I wanted to die Sans, I couldn’t take anymore.”   
Sans put his hands to his head “I didn’t know it was that bad. I know Chara is a demon, but geez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my previous sins XD


	43. Discuss

“But when Chara was drawing out our souls, there was a strange light. It was Red, violent and…yellow?” Charley squinted, placing a hand to her head, trying to recall the strange mixture of light.  
Sans leant backwards, crossing his legs, “Urgh it’s just like the ripple effect…welp, that was your souls. Oh course you didn’t want to die.” He half smiled, looking up to her. “You felt like you would, but you didn’t want to. None of you did. Well…one of you didn’t want to anyway.” A full smile returned.  
Charley looked to him confused, “Well then that wasn’t me? I saw them get impaled, brutally beaten and strung up, how could I not want to die?” She waved her hands out in disbelief of his doubt.  
“Calm down. Don’t get so worked up. You may have wanted to for them, but I know you didn’t want to die for real because only frisk could reset…which means…” he rolled his hands out expectantly because giving up after only seeing a blank stare of confusion replied. He sighed. “Frisk was the only to have a red soul, which is, if you didn’t know, DT, and DT is…”  
“Determination.” She interrupted. “My soul is built on Determination?”  
“No, it’s the main contributing factor.” He corrected. “You see there are different types…”  
“Yeah, I think I remember you telling me at the hospital.” Charley rubbed her head a little, everything seemed so wrong and muddled up. “Hold on.” Her face lit up with excitement, she crawled to her knees in front of him, bright eyes “Does this mean Shep and Laura have a colour too? Couldn’t they have helped with the Reset?”  
“Umm…they could have? Humans souls have a lot of power to manipulate a lot of different things but I’m not sure how it works out here.” Sans moved back a little, embarrassed at his lack of information for the human world.  
“I’m pretty sure I can’t click my fingers and reset. I didn’t do this alone.” She looked to the other two, Laura’s head raising up as she become once again conscious. “They did it.” Because Sans could object to excessive moment, Charley ran to Laura side, wobbling with each step before tumbling down next to her, but seemly unfazed. Toriel huffed at her recklessness. Undyne raised an eyebrow but snuffed reset as some kind of weird human greeting.  
“We’ve reset!” She shouted happily, holding onto Laura’s shoulders. Laura was disorientated and dizzy trying to focus properly on the figure in front of her.  
“We’ve reset! We’re ok!” Charley shook her a little more.  
“Hey punk, don’t be staking ‘er too much, and what in the world are you on about.” Undyne pointed accusingly at Charley as she let Laura sit up more gently and realise her surrounding without an excitable person shaking her vision into a blurry mush.  
“We reset.” Charley said bluntly, holding onto her chest, pointing to her soul.  
Sans jumped to his feet faster than ever, running over to the commotion, “I think that’s, uh, a story, for another day.” He spat out, standing with his elbows on his knees panting at this short run.  
“No Sans, everyone needs to know. We need to defeat Chara before it defeats us.” Toriel completed her healing, looking up Charley who know stood tall, ready to explain. Toriel gently laid a hand on Shep’s back as he came to, looking around just has puzzled as Laura, if not more so.  
“Now everyone’s awake. I need to explain.” She took a breath, sitting down comfortable, waiting for everyone to who stood to falling in her lead, to which they did. It was now a circle of seven. Shep blinked a few times, looking around to everyone now clearly in his view, wanting an explanation.  
Laura’s eyes flicked from each person, wanting to speak but feeling a tense atmosphere. 

“Laura and Shep,” Charley smiled. “Us three have somehow managed to reset.” She waited for their smiles but none came, so she continued “At this point we are heading towards the hospitals for Alphys which I can now assure you, is there, more precisely, in the reception.”  
“How can you be so sure?” Undyne glowered low.  
“Because we’ve all done this before” Charley’s stared at Undyne, expecting her to question more, Sans looked around at the monsters, expecting more confusion and rejection.  
“We managed to Reset, which means we do have an advantage, but it does mean Chara knows this as well. From what I remember from the game, once you reset, it was Flowey who had a full memory of what had happened.” Charley pointed to Sans, “With Sans having certain knowledge on every timeline as well.” Everyone looked at him as he sank down.  
“But I wanted to ask you all something, and this is for the monsters only.” Laura and Shep, followed every word, hanging fascinated at the suddenly change in torment to another chance.  
“Do any of you remember anything, or even feel strange, like Deja vu when you’re doing something?”  
Toriel flinched, striking a proud pose, “I do.” Sans mouth opened in shock. “I have dreams. Some dreams are nice and normal. But rarely do I have a strange dream or being killed or worse, someone else being killed.” She looked to all the humans. Charley exchanged stunned looks with Sans.  
“Toriel, has any of these dreams…had any of us die?” Charley tried choosing her words delicately, Toriel stood up, looking away from everyone, her head in her hands, covering her face from the world.  
“No but I…I remember Frisk dying many a times. I am ashamed but, even my hands were tainted.” Toriel grew her hands away from her face, falling to her knees. Sans walked slowly over to her, nudging her in for a hug, which she gladly accepted.  
Charley swallowed, “Undyne, do you remember anything?”  
Undyne frowned, nose wrinkling as she spoke “That little punk was too brave. Kept trying to defeat me, but I was too strong. I don’t think I’ve ever killed frisk, but I remember that twerp trying to slice as Monster kid.” Charley tensed.  
“Ok…Toriel; yours could be either a genocide or pacifist route. Undyne, yours is genocide.”  
“But how this does help us?” Laura finally spoke out, her voice rusted and croaked.  
Charley fell onto her back, looking up to the trees, “I don’t know. But I think it’s good it’s out there.”  
Once everyone calmed for a minute they all took their places in the circles once again. Charley took the opportunity to listen to Laura and Shep for their view on the previous timeline. Everyone was spot on that she knew of, with emotion struck as they recalled their previous torture. Undyne and Toriel listened closely to their stories, hanging by every word with the exception of Undyne interrupting with a furious battle cry.  
Sans sat by Toriel comforting her as they explained gruesome details of the moves Chara was able to make, she would flinch and sob at new details of how they were all attacked, her being utterly helpless having died first.  
“Ok well now that lovely story is out of the way? What do we do?” Shep complained, feeling more des-perate than ever. “We can’t rely on a reset; we don’t know how it works or if it will work again.”  
Charley have a confident smile, “We’re not going to rely on a reset. We just have to make sure everyone is alive when we fight.” Shep frowned at this response.  
“You see, Flowey remembers most timelines, at least in the game he did, which mostly likely means he remembers what happened. He didn’t seem too pleased about mixing with Chara.”  
“You’re going to stop him from mixing with Chara?” Sans answered, questioningly.  
“Yes. If Flowey doesn’t agree with Chara then it won’t be as strong as before…” Charley’s face sad-dened. “Flowey regretted almost straight away, he was being killed!” She shouted amongst them all, leaving them shocked and remorseful at the sudden chance.  
Shep placed a hand on her back, calming her.  
She looked to Shep, willing him for understanding, “He was in pain.” She said looking into his eyes. Shep nodded slowly, before looking back to everyone else, Charley followed, looking to them all for their opinions, waiting for objection.  
“I guess that’s it then.” Undyne summoned a glowing blue arrow. “That thing didn’t let me do my stuff… this time will be different. I’ll show Chara what I can do. Show them they should be scared.” She slammed the arrow down digging it further into the ground.  
Toriel stood up, releasing Sans comforting grasp. “My dear child, sometimes beings just don’t change, but I will support you. It is a mother’s duty after all.” Toriel flew a hand to her mouth embarrassed by her mistakenly motherly ways. “Oh dear, I am sorry, I know you have a mother, I just…I didn’t mean…” Two hands were now covering her face.  
“Tori it’s ok, she understands.” Sans winked to Charley who smile grew at Toriel mother charms. He walked up to Charley, looking to Laura and Shep along the way. “I…want to believe we can do it, but…”  
“Sans!” Papyrus howling voice made everyone jumped, he’d been sat so quiet for him for a while, listening to everyone speak their turn. “I, I think we can do this. Sans, we can do this! If all our friends are here, then Chara won’t stand a chance!” His voice tones becoming higher in pitch with each word, “You can do it too brother.” Papyrus placed a firm grip on Sans shoulder, shaking him ever so slightly. Sans looked up to his tall brother.  
“Thanks bro.”  
Charley moved to get everyone in sight, “Then it’s settled. We head to the hospital, ready for Chara.”


	44. Calm before a storm

They each walked with caution. The journey took twice as long as before, each step was taken like a trap. They arm out with weapons, readied for an attack. They all walked in shifts through the for-est, a spread out circle. Undyne leading, Charley and Shep behind her, Toriel and Laura tread not far behind them, with Sans and Papyrus portraying the back.   
The forest stayed quiet. The wind had long subsided. Laura frowned to the sky. She was tired of the same darkness, everyone was. She thought to her boyfriend left at home, her family left in a paused state, her rage building for revenge. Everyone was depending her…no, on us. She looked on to Undyne leading everyone, the strength and hope she resonated, Laura could feel it. Her walked became more firm, and she continued on.   
Papyrus looked to his brother. He’d always been so full of regret and doubt; it was only fair as his brother to help him from time to time. He’d strove forward with a march. He was proud, but wor-ried. He knew everyone was feeling scared, worried for their families and friends. But he frowned, what would happen when Chara was defeated? Sans looked so fragile, thinking of losing him was the worst possible thing. Papyrus looked to Undyne; he wouldn’t let her lose, not the royal guardsman, not the leader of the royal guardsman. Papyrus knew he could do it, he knew every-one could do it; they just needed to have hope and trust in themselves. Papyrus looked to Sans again, he hoped Sans could trust in his self as well.   
Shep looked to Undyne leading the way, he thought back to when she had turned to dust, how quick but painful it looked. They were heading towards possible death, but he didn’t care. He was tired of everything. The world had become boring, pain over and over again. Would it ever end? Thought rushed to his head. Pain, looking at all the game, it seemed so impossible to feel anything like it. You’d always be able to see something wrong of be able to get out of it. He looked at his tense hands, holding his sword. He looked to everyone from behind to the front. He clutched hold of his sword further, he was doing it for them.   
Sans watched Papyrus closely, it didn’t want his brother to see him die, but more he didn’t want Papyrus to die first, all those times he’s remembered seeing such sorrow of lose from him as he dust to dust, one more time and Sans knew he’d snap. Life would be pointless. He looked to Toriel smiling softy as her delicate walk. His smile dropped, he didn’t want to see her in pain again, and he didn’t want to fail her again. He looked to Charley; he didn’t want to disappoint anyone again.   
Toriel could help but look away from everyone, her worry over whelming. She knew everything they were doing was right, but the thought of such young innocent humans (she looked to Papy-rus) and monsters, could be risking so much. She thought back to the game, how helpless she had been, letting all the humans get past to their deaths. How careless could she have been? She be-gan to tremble. She had such anger built up, her eyes flaming a hot orange, her magic seeping through. She looked around inspecting everyone’s movement. No one noticed, everyone’s magic was readied anyway.   
Undyne pushed past leaves, her mind in torment. She’d let Alphys be killed. Not only killed, but left her when she’d needed her. How could she call herself, her girlfriend, if she couldn’t even pro-tect her? She shook her head. She needed to concentrate. Everyone needed her right now, her strength, her drive, her leadership. If everyone gave up now, there wouldn’t be any hope left.   
She threw her Spear in the air, yelling as she tore through the last of the sticks revealing a dull town, just at the bottom of a small cliff.   
“We’re here! Everyone get ready!” She yelled, eyeing the hospital in viewing distance.   
Everyone looked around expecting battle, but were met with silence.   
“We are continuing to the Hospital to find Alphys!” Undyne yelled to everyone, they were spread out so far, it was like she was commanding her army.   
They all followed as Undyne began her march.  
The roads was damp, the air misty like a recent rain. The path was empty just like before, with short houses standing above.   
Charley wanted to close her eyes. That house, they’d smashed into. That road, Papyrus had died. Everywhere she looked seemed to resonate some horrible memory. Her head hurt as she pulled herself through the lifeless town. She stopped. Her hands shaking seeing a tree Shep had been pinned on, the road Laura was strung up on. The memories, everywhere, the pain, everywhere, the world was going red. Everything was blurry. Why now? She pulled her hands to her ears, and continued walking again, looking to Undyne ahead of them all. She had to keep going, the world wasn’t the same, and they had made it out.   
Papyrus grabbed Charley’s hand, although he wasn’t behind her, he’d ran up, halting her to a shop. Everyone stopped in unison, looking around warily, checking for others.   
Papyrus swung her round, leaning over so their eye met in height. His face was stern and seriously unlike normal. Sans concentration kept moving from them to their surroundings.   
“Human! I mean Charley! It will be ok. We shall get through this. I know you already know these roads, but these are not the ones you were victorious on. These ones are.” He flung his arms out, pulling her into a lifted hug, swinging in a circle as her legs flung out; her arms entrapped him his tight, bony hug.   
“We all can do this.” He placed her back down. She looked around to everyone. All their concen-tration kept on the outskirt of the marching circle. Did they expect this? She looked to Shep and Laura. Why weren’t they affected? She looked to their faces, emotions flowing from their faces, anger, sadness, regret, doubt, but most of all courage and faith.   
Papyrus jumped excitedly back towards his previous spot, everyone beginning to walk again. She looked down, clenching her hands into fists. Everyone’s ready, they are all hurt but having given up. She pierced her lips tightly. “We can do this. We can save everyone.” Butterflies filled her stomach, she had hope.   
“You fucking whore!” Chara floated holding an injured dinosaur monster, Alphys.


	45. The True Battle

Chara moved with ghostly presence, eyes black as ebony, with oily substance.  
Everyone struck their weapons out, flashing their magic, in swirls of colours.   
Sheps body coating in a yellow flare, glowing brightly around his sword and hands, his eyes fixed on the deadly figure. His body held firm, feet pressed into the road.   
Laura flung her hands out, embodying a violet light; more vibrant on her hands and her stance holding her body straight, a black misty swirling around her arms and legs.   
Sans cold blue eye flared up, with Papyrus’s soft orange.  
Toriel clenched her hands into tight fist, flaring a hot magma fire.   
Both of Charley’s eyes pierced a red aura, encasing her body into a glow. Immense pressure could be felt pressing through; her hands curled out like a ritual.   
Undyne’s heart dropped. Her eyes twitched with unforgivable rage, a toothy smile release from her lips, summoning out a sharp spear, the blue shine, tinting her face into a grim menace. Her hands shook with anger and hatred; she parted her legs, feet digging further into the ground. Her eyes narrowing as her ear fins twitch in anticipation.   
“You’re a vile creature.” Undyne teeth shone.   
Papyrus hopped in front for Sans, Sans surprised from broken concentration, lost balance, stum-bling backwards as Papyrus stood facing Chara.   
“Bro?” Sans whined.   
“Don’t worry brother, the Great Papyrus will protect you! We’ll do this together” Papyrus stood taller, feeling proud and unbeatable.   
Shep, moved step by step towards Charley, keeping his eyes on Chara, edging closer.   
Everyone edged forward. The darkness filled the area. Everyone scowling at the same figure.  
“Where is Flowey?” Charley demanded, pushing out her hands.   
“HuHUHUHuuh!” Chara voice was cracking, insanity was obvious across its face, eyes twitching with madness. “He ran, like a coward! You! You disgusting human being! You always ruin everything. Haahah! HAHAHH!” Chara flung its head backwards, pushing all its limbs out-wards like a star. The bloody oil from its eyes drooping down its neck, droplets spilling to the floor.   
Chara threw Alphys to the floor. She yelped with high pitched gasps as her knocked on the floor against the walls of a nearby building.  
Undyne stepped forward.   
“Stop.” Calmness returned to Chara menacing voice. “You think you can do whatever you want. That no one can punish you for everything. Well that’s my job.” Its blackened eyes closed, releasing more black blood to drop. “You will feel everything the humans did to me. Everything the world did to me!” A mixed of over laying voices could be heard screeching through its original. “YOU PERISH WERE YOU STAND!”  
The ground shook with great pressure.   
The building began to crack, pieces of building fell, leaving broken holes, dust and rumble surround the streets. The dust clouds flowed around, blinding everyone amongst the grimy mist.   
Papyrus grabbed Sans, pulling him onto his shoulder without objection. Sans bobbed around con-fused, regaining his balance after being moved without permission. He grabbed hold of Papyrus’s head balancing. Papyrus began running, somewhere Sans had no idea. It was happening so quickly.   
“BRO! What-what, urgh!” Sans felt himself fall backward from loss of balance, before being pushed up again by another person onto Papyrus’s shoulder, giving him time to sit properly. It was Toriel.   
She smiled at him, molten fire, burning at her finger tips. She was running beside Papyrus. 

Charley swirled in a circle, her hands moving in a light dance, pressure building in her fingers. Her eyes piecing a red distorted aura. She moved her feet, turning and turning quicker. She felt her body tense with magic, her breathing heavier. The magic felt new, different, stronger, more pow-erful.   
She pushed her arms in, elbows tensed into her sides, her feet, curling as she pushed her body into itself.   
She flung her arms and legs out, releasing a shock wave, clearing the area of all debris in the air. The ground shook, stones pushed outwards, trees bending from the wind. The air was clear.   
Everyone now visible, Chara behind her.   
Papyrus ran fast, with Sans on his shoulders. Toriel smacked her hands together creating a small blazing fireball, swirling in her hands. Her body twitch backwards as she released it, hitting Chara through on the legs, a raw cry let out, echoing with many voices, as it fell to the side.   
Papyrus jumped, slamming blue bones one after another, into Chara’s body. His fingers flinging out with each summoned bone. Sans sat above him, blues flames covering his hands, his eye leaving a small trail behind them, keeping Chara pinned to the floor. His concentration unbroken.   
Chara let out yelps as each bones struck its body.   
Sweat beading from Sans and Papyrus as they pounded into Chara more and more, there anger showing, their hatred and pain realised.   
Papyrus stopped, letting his arms fall to his side.   
“Bro, what’s up?” Sans barely spoke, still holding his arms out, forcing Chara down. Sweat dripping down his face.   
Papyrus stood panting. Sans couldn’t hold much longer.   
“Papyrus?!” Sans shouted, releasing Chara from his binding magic.   
Chara rose up, striking Papyrus on the chest, tossing both of them. Sans and Papyrus fell to the floor, tumbling before coming to a halt. They both laid on the ground, covered in stones and bro-ken gravel. Sans pushed himself up.   
Shep readied his sword, swinging towards Chara.  
Chara dodged, parrying around, avoiding the sword. He struck again and again. Moving in circles around Chara’s body, leaving no way for escape. Chara’s body showed signs of tares and damage. Fine scratches beginning to appear.   
Shep moved forward, with each attack pushing Chara more and more into defence.   
His body shone with yellow. His entire body sweating with movement. His hair moving to his strikes, eyes fixed upon his enemy.   
Undyne moved in, evading Sheps attacks, pushing herself between him and Chara.   
Shep pushed more forward, Chara now surround with a spears and swords.   
It’s body clicking and curling unnaturally avoiding the sharpened edge. The clang of metal echoed down the streets as Shep and Undyne aimed for the same areas.   
Chara’s frustration was apparent. It’s eyes wide, full of foiling.   
Chara grabbed Shep by the shoulder, smacking him backwards onto his back.   
Shep wheezed as the air knocked out his lungs.   
Undyne thrust against Chara, her stales starting to shine, her eyes glowing with temper.   
“Just die already!” She yelled, Chara, smiling moved swiftly between her swings, clearing a path. Chara launched an its hand into her side, blood peeling through as it released her.   
Undyne fell down as Shep got back up.   
Laura took her place. Cover her body in a black mist.   
“Let’s go Gaster.” She smiled.   
A mist over threw Chara’s body, scratching as it’s skin, leaving bloody marks and tares threw the pale, dead body.   
Chara, grimed as the mist burned threw her skin like acid. It’s body boiling into blisters.   
Shep, kicked a leg out, swinging his sword in a circle, colliding into Chara’s. Chara fell to the floor, twitching in a comfortable position, pulling themselves up again.   
Laura yelled as purple grew across her arms, dripping like translucent slime.

Undyne moved to Alphys, holding her torn side, limping to her injured friend.   
Toriel, helped to heal Sans and gather up Papyrus, both their bones were indented with stones and rubble.


	46. The right move

Shep and Laura moved in sync. Oily mist and engulfed in purple, slicing through Chara’s now worn body.  
Shep struck ruthlessly, twisting dust bellow him. His sword flew around her head in a firm grasp, empowering his stance.  
Laura’s hands shaking as the mist burned into her fingers.  
She ceased her attack, dropping to the floor, her body not used to the magic. She shook as her body became cold and helpless.  
Chara seized the moment, stamping on her right left with great forced. Her bones cracked and split, leaving her frantically crying, holding her legs as her rocked.  
Shep stopped.  
Chara smiled.  
“Your turn.” Pointing with both hands, its head burying into its shoulder, face hidden away in the darkness.  
Charley felt weak from her power earlier, but stood up, wobbling in the process. She looked to Shep. He’s face filled with fortitude, courage and strength. His body shaking, he was scared. Sweat dripping from his forehead, running down his neck. His clothes torn and ripped from blunt hits.  
She felt the magic flowing through again. Her hands tensed, filling with a red blood wave. Her eyes moulded with rubicund. Glowing with memories, everything they’d seen, everything they’d felt.  
Her face covered with mud and dust now had tears flowing.  
Her teeth grinding with rage. Hurt mind crying with torment.  
She watched Chara as Shep began to attack again and again. The sadness in Chara’s eyes, the con-fused and lose of hope. Charley felt the same, the world against them. She placed her hands on her head, the magic building further and further. The pressure, pushing out on her skulls, like a it was trying to escape.  
She walked forward, closer and closer, each step, her body shook, a demonic aura around her body.  
The world curved like heatwaves, pushing away the air. Pressing the atmosphere.  
She watched which each attack, Shep, caved Chara in more and more.  
She watched Undyne cuddle up to Alphys, warm and loving.  
She watched Papyrus worrying over his injured brother, Toriel healing him. Sans watching her.  
A high pitch wisp built up through the air, like a bomb whizzing through the sky.  
Shep stopped.  
Chara stopped.  
Everyone watched her.  
Silence.

Everything glowing in black, red and white. Buildings curved, walls falling under pressure.  
The world shone in an array of colours. Crackling and fizzing could be heard through the deafening screeches.  
Charley shrieked as her power freed from its hold.  
Shock waves after waves pulsated from her soul, waves encircling Chara.  
A red light appeared in front of Charley’s body. Her soul released from her chest, sending every-one flying.  
They all hid behind walls as the air pushed them backwards.  
Shep slammed against a wall, followed by Laura shortly after, both falling to the floor, Shep cover-ing his eyes, his arms thrown over his face, the world spinning in front of him. Laura watched life-lessly, her body protected by Sheps as he struggling to look. Shep tried to look to Charley, but the light released was too bright leaving him with momentary snow blindness.  
“CHARLEY!” He yelled.  
Chara stood watching as wave after wave pushed them back. Their power draining.  
Charley watched emotionless as the demon retreated with each step, as they continued to stand their ground.  
Tears still fell weak from her eyes as she watched the clothes be torn from Chara’s form, the de-monic figure.  
Charley watched as the world became slow and quiet. Everyone screaming, hiding, hugging their friends. Chara still holding their hands out in a last attempt of defence.  
Chara’s body began to distort.  
It’s body shaking, the bright light still engulfing it as pixels started to show. Its body no more than a depiction of its previous self.  
Before long.  
Chara’s body disappear in a smoke of fizzled pixels, distorting into dust.


	47. All is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story, Undertale has been the game (obviously) to inspire me to make a story the first time ever, I'm pretty happy I've finished it! :D

The light subsided, leaving Charley in the middle, her eyes blinking slowly, her body now slumped.  
Everyone uncovered their eyes, looking to the her.  
Toriel and Undyne wide eyed in shock.  
Alphys in astonishment.  
Laura and Sans smiling.  
Papyrus had tears of happiness.  
Charley left her arms drop to her side. Her boy felt cold, and weak. The power drained, her soul returning into her chest. She forced a wobbly smile, tears streaming more.  
Relief washed over her as she fell to her knees. Her breaths shaky and rasping.  
Shep, helped Laura up, holding her with one arm, Laura leaning on him with her arm around his shoulders.  
They both walked up to Charley who wept out loud.  
Shep carefully let Laura down beside Charley, as he following. Both hugging her, Laura welling up, tears filling her eyes. Laura grabbed a stick beside her, tall enough as a walking stick.  
“We did it…” Charley whimpered, laughing as Laura and Shep tightened their hug.  
“It’s finally over.” Laura let go, placing a comforting hand on Charley’s back. Shep buried Charley’s head into him, tightening the hug.  
“Good job kid.” Charley wriggled out the hug, looking up to Sans. Toriel, Undyne Alphys and Papy-rus standing behind him.  
“What happens now?” She asked, wiping away more tears.  
All the monster’s bodies flickered.  
“No…” Charley whispered. The tears wouldn’t stop. Realisation overcame her as she wrapped her arm around Sans. “Please don’t go.” She pleaded, pushing her head into his dirtied hoody.  
Everyone smiled in sorrow.  
Charley felt Sans body, move in flickers as his body distorted more.  
“Come on kid, I’m no good at goodbyes.” He pulled her away, lifting her chin up. “Besides, we’re go-ing home.” He beamed. “Well, new home.”  
Shep and Laura jumped up hugging both Sans and Charley.  
Toriel joined the hug, pulled them both up, laughing.  
Papyrus jumped onto Toriel, falling into the hug, squashing Charley and San further.  
Undyne, while holding Alphys picked them all up with Toriel holding everyone in her arms.  
They stay in the awkward hug for a moment before Undyne released them back to the ground. Everyone dispersing, Shep holding onto Charley, Laura watching from the side.  
The monster stood beside one another looking to the three humans.  
Charley shook with grief as they waved to one another.  
“Goodbye…” Charley spoke, her vision blurred with tears.  
Sans looked to her, one tear dropped.  
All the monsters vanished.  
A gust of winds blew as the tears fell to the floor.  
Charley rasped for air as she gave in. Her body slummed onto Shep. She tightened her lips, trying to control her cries to no avail.  
Laura held herself up with her stick she’d found. Everyone was tired, worn out, and drained.  
Shep picked Charley up in his arms, looking to Laura.  
“Hey,” Shep stock her a little to get her attention. Charley looked up to him, eyes blood shot, face, sticky with water and dirt. “Let’s go home too. Hopefully everyone will be awake soon.”  
Charley looked to the sky, seeing the star’s twinkle, the clouds blowing. Even the moon had moved from its original position they’d seen from the past week.  
“Yeah. Let’s go home…” She repeated, snuggling into Shep’s chest, a small smile on her face.  
It was over.

The end

Btw here are aload of things that were going to be in the story but were either changed or not put in, some are quite funny so I thought it would be nice to include! XD

• Laura’s soul was actually going to blue and Sheps purple.  
• Gaster wasn't going to be Sans science boss, he was going to be his dad.  
• Flowey was going to make an appearance in the last battle but I decided he should not even approach Chara after the reset.  
• When they reset, it was going to go reset straight back to the beginning with Sans in Charley’s room, but I decided it would be too tedious.  
• Everyone was supposed to go straight into battle with Chara before meeting Alphys.  
• Alphys was supposed to be in the last battle too, but I decided she would be in danger, since she doesn't have a proper fight technique (Mettaton is her technique I know but it just didn’t feel right to me)  
• Everyone was supposed to split, Sans, Shep, Charley and Laura as a group. Then Undyne Torial and Papyrus after the Gaster fight. I decided against this as I don’t believe Sans would leave Papyrus after finally finding him.  
• The coffee shop was never supposed to be in the story.  
• Gaster was actually supposed to possess Laura during the first battle with Chara to become more powerful, but I didn't want him returning in the story.  
• Shep was actually supposed to kill Sans by accident and run away from the group and meet with Flowey not long after. Shep would have been persuaded by Flowey that what he did was a good thing and that Shep should give Flowey his soul to help protect all humans from the monsters.  
• Shep and Sans were going to have a pun match in the coffee shop.  
• There was a hidden extra Chapter that was scrapped because I preferred ending it on the monsters leaving rather than seeing the aftermath and effects.  
• Charley was supposed to be unconscious after falling off the motorbike.  
• Asgore was supposed to meet with Toriel making everything awkward XD  
• Laura was going to have a Chapter dedicated to her and Gaster having a chat.  
• Flowey was going to return for a rematch with Sans, but Papyrus steps in and obliterates Flowey. (I scrapped this since it was way out of chapter for Papy)  
• Chara’s torture was only supposed to be one Chapter, but I enjoyed writing about it (I know I’m sick) so I gave each human a sick scene of different kinds of pain.  
• Toriel was going to die like in the story but never return. This was supposed to give an insight to how terrifying Chara was, but I didn’t want to kill anyone so instead killed every monster, putting everyone lives at risk to cause a reset.  
• Undyne was going to with Alphys but I needed her in the story for Shep.  
• I was going to right out the first fight between Charley, Laura and Papyrus against Chara, but wanted to write it differently so it was told through Papyrus.  
• The reset idea wasn’t going to be included. Everyone was going to die but I got upset about it so a reset happened.  
• Chara was supposed to have a back story.  
• Flowey was supposed to have a back story.  
• Papyrus was going to be found on the beach not in the school.  
• Gaster was going to be sent back in time with Laura and we’d take a bigger look into timelines and reset, but this almost made another story in its self.  
• Shep was never going to have a grudge with Sans until I realised every time I was upset or in danger my boyfriend would be annoyed with whoever had caused it.  
• Laura wasn’t even going to be in the story until I dreamt about her being in it.  
• There was going to be a romance scene between Sans and Toriel but I know some people don’t ship this.  
• Everyone was going to go into a sweet shop for “fun” only to be met with Chara.  
• Charley was going to be possessed by Chara when her soul was effected.  
• Papyrus was going to die before Sans but I thought it would be interesting the other way round since we already have the genocide Sans so I wanted to see what Papyrus would act like. I came to the conclusion it would be angry grief.  
• Toriel was going to have a one to one with Laura.  
• Alphys and Undyne were supposed to have a romantic meeting but seeing as how they are very awkward in the game I thought they’d be more likely to greet each other a close relationship rather than romantic.  
• I was going to try writing a sex scene, but went against it straight away.  
• More humans were going to be in it, but it didn’t sit right in the story.  
• Mettiton was going to make an appearance.  
• Sans was going to lose control of his power at some point, but considering he never does in the game, I didn’t see the point.  
• Toriel wasn’t supposed to meet them in the forest.  
• There is a hidden chapter focused on why time wasn’t moving but the sky was.  
• Sheps behaviour is largely based on himself and Eren from Attack on Titan.  
• Laura behaviour is a mixture of herself and Lucy’s from fairytail.  
• Charley behaviour is based upon herself and Asuna from Sword art online.  
• I acted out half of the stuff I wrote, from facial expressions to fight stances. At one point I threw myself onto my bed so see how my body would fall. I hit the bed and roll off onto the floor, which in the story is in Floweys fight where Flowey hits Sans and Sans hits the trees along the way then once he lands on the floor rolls to a stop.  
• Falling off the Motorbike is based on my own experience when I fell off because the road was cover in ice.  
• Not all humans were going to be asleep, none were actually but this made it way too difficult for everyone to move around freely and the police would have to be in the story which makes things way to complicated.  
• Laura wasn’t going to have a power.  
• My dog Alfie was going to join in on the fun but it didn’t make sense for one dog to be involved.  
• A lot of the fight scenes were inspired by Fairytail.  
• Frisk was going to be with Chara.  
• Charley was going to die when her soul was infected but it seemed more appropriate to reset with all three humans dying.  
• Sans wasn’t going to know anything about the reset.  
• Sans was going to “disappear” when he saw Papyrus (Chara) at the cliff.  
• Sans teleporting wasn’t going to affect much.  
• The hospital scene is based on a house party I went to when I was younger and I walked out the room only to come back and everyone being in a bile up and two other friends discussing who had drunk more alcohol.  
• I played Undertale music in the back of every Chapter, mostly played was waterfall and megalovania.  
• All the random wild monsters were going to be regular ones like froggit and whimsun, but there not very frightening and I felt Sans wouldn’t harm them.  
• The film Ghost inspired the first wild monster.  
• Chara was going to say sorry to everyone at the end.  
• Gaster was going to be the main villain.  
• This whole story was only written because my boyfriend Shep suggested writing my dream down. The story is a mixture of imagination, dreams and science research.  
• Each area is based of Dorset, England, places near where I live.  
• Papyrus was supposed to learn more about Gaster and support Sans but this wasn’t what the story main goal was and was scrapped.  
• Muffet was going to go woop ass on Chara but I didn’t want her in the story. (nothing against her, love her character and would have been great but she just didn’t fit in with it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually at the moment writing a second story which will expand on this story, hoe to see you all there :)  
> also I've started Undertale shorts which is all the 3 human characters in this and all our favourite characters from Undertale.  
> Thank you all again for reading and hope to see you all in the second story which will start to be uploaded in about a fortnight or so. :) see you there!


End file.
